


Принц Даккар мертв

by wtf_jules_verne



Category: Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 38,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_jules_verne/pseuds/wtf_jules_verne
Summary: Спасая от преследования дочь капитана Немо принцессу Ишвари, ее опекун увозит ее в Айову, в коммуну Сайреса Смита и его друзей. Немо и Аронаксу предстоит путешествие по суше и знакомство с колонистами.Фик является сиквелом к макси«Колесница Джаганнатха»,«Черный тигр, белый орел»и миди«На пороге войны». АУ относительно событий романа «Таинственный остров»





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Для WTFK-2019
> 
> #. WTF Jules Verne 2019 — «Принц Даккар мертв»

Исландия! Сколько бы ни минуло лет, название этого острова неизменно будет отзываться в моей душе трепетом и сердечным жаром. Я был здесь счастлив, как никогда более, я вознесся на вершины блаженства – и рухнул с них в бездну, однако примирился с собой и своей природой. Не знаю, смогу ли я когда-нибудь доверить эту историю бумаге. Тот рассказ, что я веду сейчас, посвящен не мне, так что я лишь кратко коснусь происшедших событий.

30 декабря 1871 года «Наутилус» подошел к берегам Исландии. Этот крупный остров вулканического происхождения окружен многочисленными подводными вулканами, многие из которых продолжают извергаться и рано или поздно поднимутся над поверхностью океана, образовав новые острова. Рядом с массивными вулканическими конусами располагаются конусы поменьше, часто высотой всего в сотню-другую футов. Из многочисленных трещин и жерл бьют горячие струи высокоминерализованных флюидов, температура которых достигает трехсот и даже четырехсот градусов по шкале Цельсия. На суше эти флюиды мгновенно обратились бы в пар, но здесь, на дне океана, они остаются жидкими благодаря огромному давлению, создаваемому толщей морской воды.

Никогда не забуду день, когда впервые увидел эти причудливые места. Мы шли на глубине около мили, освещая себе путь прожектором. Сквозь мягкое урчание двигателей «Наутилуса» пробивался глухой раскатистый рев, с каждой минутой становившийся все громче. Воды вокруг помутнели, их температура начала подниматься. Наконец мы перевалили через невысокий гребень – и я застыл у иллюминатора, охваченный глубочайшим изумлением.

Под нами расстилалась долина, дымящая десятками заводских труб. На несколько мгновений мне показалось, что мечта капитана Немо о подводных городах уже исполнилась и я вижу перед собой один из них, но иллюзия быстро развеялась. То были не трубы, а вулканические конусы самых причудливых форм, из их жерл клубами валил густой черный дым. Выступая из мглы, освещенные ослепительным электрическим светом, склоны конусов расцвечивались множеством ярких цветов – тут были черные и зеленоватые породы, содержащие железо и медь, коричневые, бурые и охряные тона соединений серы, золотисто-желтые оттенки самородного золота. От утробного рокота закладывало уши.

«Наутилус» опустился ниже и скользил теперь над самым дном, лавируя между конусами. Мое изумление росло. Эти места совсем не выглядели безжизненными, напротив! В углублениях дна в мерцающих струях теплой воды лежали белые двустворчатые моллюски, каждый размером с большое блюдо. Мириады белых червей с венчиком ярко-красных щупалец тянулись вверх и колебались подобно пшеничному полю под ветром. Я видел неведомых оранжево-красных ворсистых существ размером в ладонь, алебастровых крабов и слепых раков, больших призрачно-белых рыб с длинным вуалеобразным хвостом. Пространство между огромными моллюсками и отдельными каменными глыбами занимали животные помельче – мидии, креветки, кольчатые черви. На суше склоны действующих вулканов почти всегда безжизненны, здесь же они буквально кипели жизнью!

Я забыл о времени, забыл о голоде. Я то стоял у иллюминатора, прижавшись лбом к горячему стеклу и жадно глядя на чудеса, разворачивающиеся у меня перед глазами, то бросался к столу и пытался зарисовать хотя бы некоторых из удивительных созданий, проплывавших мимо нас. Я был словно изнывающий от жажды человек, которому на голову обрушился водопад – драгоценная влага льется в рот, но ее много, слишком много! Наверное, так чувствует себя путешественник, впервые ступивший на неведомый, только открытый континент.

***

Недели, проведенные у исландских берегов, стали самыми счастливыми в моей жизни. Капитан Немо будто стремился наверстать время, потерянное из-за интриг Спенсера и военной кампании, и щедрой рукой одаривал меня тем, что обещал, приглашая на «Наутилус».

Каждый день створки окон в салоне раздвигались на несколько часов, позволяя мне вести научные наблюдения за удивительным потаенным миром, никогда не видевшим солнечных лучей. Каждый день капитан Немо радовал меня своим обществом. Я помнил о его переменчивом настроении и внезапных отлучках во время первого моего пребывания на подводном судне, однако в эти недели он обходился со мной, как любезный хозяин с желанным гостем.

Многие часы мы посвящали совместным научным исследованиям – измерению температуры и изучению химического состава горячих флюидов, бьющих из земных недр, сбору образцов минералов и многочисленных придонных организмов со склонов подводного вулкана. Многие часы мы отдавали обсуждению загадок, вызванных к жизни неистощимой фантазией Создателя. Я начал изучение безротых белых червей с венчиком ярко-красных щупалец, населяющих полые хитиновые трубки, а коллекция капитана Немо пополнилась несколькими раковинами. Ни одна экспедиция ранее не виделась мне столь захватывающе интересной и плодотворной!

Не раз и не два капитан приглашал меня разделить с ним ужин. Мы беседовали обо всем – об искусстве и последних научных открытиях, об истории и более справедливом устройстве общества, о философии и религии. Я поражался его эрудиции, его память была неисчерпаема, воззрения – часто парадоксальны, его горькая мизантропия смягчалась благородством и природной добротой. Он впервые стал расспрашивать меня о прошлом, и я подробно рассказал о своих экспедициях по Дунаю, Небраске и центральной Африке, в том числе и о приснопамятном спуске по Конго, берега которой населяют племена свирепых каннибалов.

Пусть скупо и немногословно, но Немо начал рассказывать также и о себе – например, я узнал про годы, проведенные им на учебе в Париже. Я невольно поразился иронии судьбы – мы ходили по одним и тем же улицам, вступали под одни и те же своды, но так ни разу и не встретились. Я уверен, что мы не виделись даже мельком – я не мог его не заметить и не смог бы забыть, судьба хранила нас для встречи куда более драматичной!

Часто вечерами капитан садился за орган – и тогда я забывал обо всем. Музыка в исполнении Немо бесконечно трогала меня. Я смотрел, как его изящные длинные пальцы касаются клавиш, и мне грезилось, что они касаются потаенных струн моей души. Он играл Баха и Гайдна, Вагнера и Бетховена, Гуно и Огинского. Торжественные мелодии сменялись печальными, а те – мрачными, чарующие звуки плыли по «Наутилусу», и я погружался в странное состояние, блаженное и мучительное одновременно.

Подумать только, всего полгода назад, на пути из Гавра в Кассис, я надеялся, что смогу удержать в узде свою болезненную привязанность! Теперь все мои усилия были направлены лишь на то, чтобы ничем себя не выдать. Порой мне казалось, что я – хрупкий ледяной сосуд, пытающийся сохранить в тайне кипяток, растворяющий его изнутри. Ложась вечером в постель, я подолгу не мог заснуть, до краев переполненный дневными впечатлениями. Но и сон не приносил желанного покоя. Ко мне приходили яркие видения – тревожно-сладостные, пугающе-тягучие. Случайные прикосновения капитана отзывались во мне истомой и душным жаром, я чувствовал, что у меня начинают пылать уши от простых дружеских знаков внимания, и все чаще с ужасом думал, что будет, если Немо догадается о моем помешательстве. Жизнь на «Наутилусе» стала для меня воистину царским пиром – но пиром под дамокловым мечом.


	2. Chapter 2

Передо мной лежит мой дневник – до конца исписанная толстая тетрадь. Два десятка листов из середины вырвано, лишь у корешка топорщится неровная бумажная бахрома. Я помню, как пришел, оглушенный, в свою каюту, зажмурившись, рухнул на кровать лицом вниз, а перед глазами будто вспыхивали фейерверки – счастья, боли и ошеломления. Помню, как строчил страницу за страницей, пытаясь собрать разбегающиеся мысли. А потом выдрал исписанные листы и разорвал их в мелкие клочья. Что бы ни произошло между мной и капитаном, оно должно остаться в строжайшей тайне.

Однако день 23 января 1872 года разделил мою жизнь на до и после, и совсем избежать объяснений я не смогу. Не только жизнь моя изменилась, изменилось и мое отношение к себе. Мало того – глядя в прошлое, теперь я вижу его иначе, чем видел тогда – ослепленный иллюзиями и лишенный ясного понимания происходящего. Впрочем, состояние, в котором я тогда пребывал, отчасти меня извиняет: я был не просто влюблен, я был словно одурманен, я тонул в любовной горячке, как тонет пчела в сахарном сиропе. Бесконечно так продолжаться, разумеется, не могло – падение никогда не длится долго. Все завершилось в день, когда капитан Немо заявил мне – напуганному, сгорающему со стыда: «Я знаю вашу тайну, и уже довольно давно».

А еще он сказал: «И поверьте, Пьер, – это ни на йоту не умалило моего глубокого к вам уважения и самой искренней симпатии».

Но потом – выгнал меня из своей каюты, не пожелав принять даже толику того наслаждения, что доставил мне сам.

«Куда делось ваше чувство такта, господин Аронакс?»

Насмешливые слова еще долго звучали у меня в ушах, когда я пришел к себе, бросился на кровать, и ощущение высочайшего счастья парадоксальным образом сливалось во мне с чувством глубочайшего несчастья подобно тому, как в ощущении ожога сливается для нас восприятие чего-то очень горячего и очень холодного. Я словно лишился кожи – все было слишком остро, невыносимо близко, я не знал, как мне жить дальше, как смотреть капитану в глаза. Дамоклов меч пригвоздил меня к пиршественному столу, я был словно разрублен надвое. Признаюсь, на какие-то минуты меня даже посетила малодушная мысль броситься в океанские волны и избавить капитана – и себя самого – от своего существования. Однако потом привычка к рефлексии взяла верх. Я поднялся с кровати, сел за стол, взялся за перо – и начал приводить в порядок мысли и чувства.

Итак, капитан знал о моей больной любви, знал давно – и это перевернуло мое восприятие прошедших событий, как легкий поворот трубы меняет узор в окуляре калейдоскопа. Он сказал, что питает ко мне уважение и симпатию, и я осознал, что это не просто слова. Своеволие и гордость капитана «Наутилуса» были мне хорошо известны – стал бы он отдавать столько времени и внимания человеку ненужному и несимпатичному, стал бы одаривать своей любезностью и дружеским участием человека случайного? Я понял, что капитан простил мне мою природу, как мне простили ее Консель и Франсуа д`Обиньи.

Этого мало. Немо мог ценить меня лишь как ученого, помощника его изысканиям, с брезгливой жалостью терпя мою противоестественную страсть. Самая мысль о подобном отношении наполняла мое сердце смертной тоской – но я пришел к выводу, что она ошибочна. Для человека, тяготящегося чужими чувствами, капитан слишком часто меня касался. С изумлением и душевным трепетом я осознал, что все, что происходило между нами последние недели, гораздо больше напоминало осторожное и тонкое соблазнение, чем стремление удержать коллегу и друга на определенной дистанции.

Я писал и рвал листы дневника, снова писал и снова рвал, я не верил сам себе. Я вспомнил ночь перед прорывом через Босфор, вспомнил, как Немо пришел согреть меня – да, у меня не хватило душевных сил отпустить его, но ведь и он не ушел, даже когда я отогрелся, и остался со мной до утра! Мысленно я пытался поставить себя на место капитана и понять, как стал бы действовать сам. Стал бы я согревать Франсуа, или Конселя, или еще кого-то из моих друзей, попади мы в ледяную ловушку? Несомненно. Остался бы с ними, оберегая их сон, даже когда в том исчезла необходимость? Едва ли, и даже если да, то лишь с самыми близкими мне людьми.

Значит ли это, что привязанность капитана ко мне перешла границы дружеской?

Я бросал перо и принимался ходить по каюте в полном смятении. Я не понимал его, не понимал, как в одном человеке может ужиться столько противоречий. Если он знал о моих чувствах и они были ему не нужны, зачем он делал то, что делал?

Я пытался рассмотреть ситуацию беспристрастно, как научную проблему. Допустим, некая милая дама, с которой я был связан самой сердечной дружбой, воспылала бы ко мне страстью, которой сама стыдилась, – разве я стал бы, не желая ее, ее соблазнять? А соблазнив, неужели тут же б отверг?

Что за нелепая, необъяснимая жестокость!

Однако сама нелепость этой жестокости намекала на то, что я не понимаю чего-то очень важного. Быть может, я совершаю ошибку и бросаюсь из одной крайности в другую, приписывая капитану низкое коварство там, где причиной служили только внезапный стыд и невозможность преступить через свою истинную, единственную любовь? Быть может, он поддался порыву сострадания, мимолетному побуждению удовлетворить мою страсть, но потом осознал, что зашел слишком далеко? И тогда – не мучается ли он сейчас так же, как и я, не зная, что делать дальше, чувствуя себя запачканным – не мной, мне не в чем было себя упрекнуть, но самим собой?

Я решил в тот день, что не буду усугублять то, что он наверняка считает ошибкой. Решил, что не стану специально искать с ним встречи, а когда мы все-таки увидимся, постараюсь вести себя, как будто ничего не произошло.

Это решение было нелегко принять и еще труднее исполнить. Я метался между отчаянием и надеждой, нежностью и ужасом, я не знал, как поступлю, если капитан откажется меня видеть, если снова начнет обходиться со мной холодно и высокомерно. Я не знал, наконец, хватит ли у меня сил проявить сдержанность и продемонстрировать спокойствие, которого я отнюдь не испытывал. В конце концов я вернул себе подобие душевного равновесия, решив, что холодность и замкнутость капитана больше скажут не о его отношении ко мне, но, скорее, к себе самому, скажут не о пренебрежении, но о раскаянии.

В тот день я так и не осмелился покинуть каюту. С капитаном Немо мы увиделись лишь на следующее утро. После завтрака я пришел в библиотеку с твердым намерением вернуться к научным изысканиям и занести в журнал наблюдений то открытие, что сделал накануне: описать удивительный способ питания, которым Создатель наградил «кардиналов» – глубоководных белых червей, населяющих длинные хитиновые трубки.

Первые полчаса или час я провел как на иголках, напряженно прислушиваясь к тихим звукам, наполняющим «Наутилус», и обмирая от любого щелчка, напоминающего поворот дверной ручки. Однако постепенно привычное и любимое дело успокоило мои нервы. Я почти увлекся описанием вчерашних экспериментов и поднял голову, краем глаза уловив движение.

Капитан Немо стоял напротив меня через стол и пристально смотрел мне в лицо.

Мне казалось, что сердце перестало биться, мне казалось, что я падаю спиной вперед. Но странное дело – от величайшего напряжения сознание будто раздвоилось, и та часть моего существа, что металась, как мотылек в огне, отступила перед другой частью. Я поднялся навстречу капитану и с удивлением услышал свой собственный спокойный голос, произнесший самым любезным тоном:

– Доброго утра, господин Даккар. Я позволил себе систематизировать наше вчерашнее обсуждение «кардиналов», не желаете ли взглянуть?

На несколько мгновений в его глазах отразилось удивление – видимо, он не ожидал от меня такой дерзости. Но потом обошел стол и молча принял из моих рук пухлую тетрадь.

Мы заговорили о текущих исследованиях, продолжив вчерашний утренний разговор практически с того момента, на котором он был прерван. Немо держался доброжелательно, но суховато, я принял его тон. С каждой минутой гнетущее напряжение между нами слабело, мы словно поставили обратно на рельсы потерпевший крушение паровоз, и теперь тот снова пытался ехать вперед, с лязгом и скрежетом проворачивая погнутые колеса.

Тем же вечером капитан сообщил, что мы покидаем прибрежные воды Исландии и возвращаемся к берегам Соединенных Штатов Америки.


	3. Chapter 3

В ночь на 29 января 1872 года мы снова подошли к Нью-Йорку. На следующее утро Эгельт под именем барона фон Лютвица посетил мистера Мак-Кинли из юридической конторы «Мак-Кинли и сыновья» и получил от него сведения о землевладении Сайреса Смита в штате Айова. Как оказалось, бывший инженер армии Гранта владел полутора тысячами акров в семи милях севернее Давенпорта, в местечке под названием Гранитный дворец.

Вечером, зайдя в библиотеку, я застал капитана Немо с циркулем в руках над большой картой Соединенных Штатов Америки. Подойдя ближе, я увидел, что он измеряет расстояние между Давенпортом и южной оконечностью озера Мичиган.

– Капитан, прошу вас, не повторяйте старых ошибок, – тихо сказал я. – Реку Святого Лаврентия перекрыть еще легче, чем Босфор. Даже если сейчас нас там никто не ждет, пройти через Великие озера никем не замеченным невозможно.

Немо выпрямился и сумрачно посмотрел на меня.

– И что вы предлагаете, господин Аронакс?

– Позвольте мне самому съездить за Ишвари.

– Нет.

– Франсуа д`Обиньи отпустит ее только со мной или с вами. Я сбрею усы, назовусь другим именем и ни разу не остановлюсь в гостинице, где меня могут узнать. Пожалуйста, капитан, не рискуйте «Наутилусом».

– Вы не понимаете, – Немо нахмурился и положил циркуль на стол. – Мне необходимо поговорить с господином д`Обиньи лично.

– Вы можете пригласить его на «Наутилус». Я больше чем уверен, что Франсуа не откажется посетить ваш замечательный корабль. Я могу написать для него зашифрованное письмо и отправить по адресу Гранитного дворца…

– Вы действительно не понимаете, профессор! – резко прервал меня Немо.

Мне показалось, что капитан рассержен, но я не понимал причины его гнева. Неужели потому лишь, что я осмелился давать ему советы? Потом он отвел взгляд – и я вдруг понял, что он не рассержен, а смущен. Это было настолько необычно, настолько ему не свойственно, что я растерялся.

– Вы – человек умный и тактичный, господин Аронакс, и я надеюсь на вашу деликатность, – произнес Немо, не глядя на меня, и, скрестив руки на груди, прошелся по библиотеке. – Вы, очевидно, думаете, что я стремлюсь как можно скорее вернуть Ишвари на «Наутилус». Но это не так.

Я уставился на капитана в полном изумлении.

– Когда два года назад я планировал забрать Ишвари из Сиолима, то не мыслил для нее иной судьбы, нежели пребывание на «Наутилусе» и жизнь, общую для меня и моих людей. Я думал, что она полюбит море, как люблю его я, думал, что ей будет здесь хорошо. Тогда я не сомневался, что мир за пределами морских вод для меня более не существует, что для меня там нет ни друзей, ни… ни даже союзников.

Мне показалось, или с его губ чуть не сорвались другие слова?

– Однако я заблуждался – как с первым, так и со вторым, – продолжал между тем капитан. – Ишвари впервые увидела океан шестнадцати лет от роду, и он показался ей ужасающим, смертоносным. Она знает мощь «Наутилуса» и верит в его несокрушимость, но стихия за бортом мнилась ей враждебной, смертельно опасной. Она почти не поднималась на палубу, неделями не видела солнца, я только в штиль мог уговорить ее побыть наверху дольше нескольких минут.

Меня укололо чувством вины – разве не я нашим отчаянным и безрассудным побегом в бушующее море невольно вызвал в бедной девочке этот ужас?

– Я надеялся, что время смягчит ее страхи. Возможно, так и случилось бы, но… есть еще кое-что. Ишвари оказалась единственной женщиной на корабле, полном мужчин, – молодой, красивой женщиной. Я знаю своих людей и знаю, что ни один из них не поднял бы на нее руку, но знаю также, что мало кого из них миновали помыслы о ней. На Ишвари это давило. Почти все время она проводила в своей каюте. Иногда приходила в салон или в библиотеку… Жизнь взаперти подорвала ее здоровье. Вы знаете, чем это закончилось, профессор Аронакс.

Немо остановился и посмотрел на меня. Я молча кивнул.

– Я много думал о будущем Ишвари и пришел к выводу, что возвращение на «Наутилус» обернется для нее заточением, а в дальнейшем – поставит под угрозу здоровье, – продолжил капитан спустя минуту. – Я пойду на это только в самом крайнем случае. Я очень надеюсь, господин д`Обиньи согласится и дальше играть роль ее опекуна, однако не могу на это рассчитывать. Я не стану его осуждать, если он пожелает снять с себя все обязательства и вернуть мне дочь как можно скорее.

– Не думаю, что Франсуа откажется от опекунства, господин Даккар. Но даже если это случится, вашей дочери совсем не обязательно возвращаться на «Наутилус». Она может поселиться в Нью-Йорке или в Бостоне, жить под чужим именем и вести жизнь, достойную ее происхождения и талантов.

Мне вспомнился рассказ одного американского коллеги, у которого в юном возрасте осиротела внучатая племянница, и я пояснил:

– Я бы предложил нанять для Ишвари компаньонку – разумную и сердечную даму средних лет, которая руководила бы ею на первых порах. Полагаю, мистер Мак-Кинли мог бы посодействовать в поисках подходящих кандидатур.

Немо кивнул и снова прошелся по библиотеке.

– Если господин д`Обиньи откажется от опекунства над Ишвари, мы еще обсудим это. Однако теперь вы понимаете, почему мне необходимо лично увидеться с ними обоими. И я не вижу иной возможности это сделать, кроме как самому приехать в Давенпорт.

Я тоже склонился над картой и взял циркуль.

– От южной оконечности озера Мичиган до Давенпорта – больше ста миль, капитан. И если вы покинете «Наутилус», чтобы проехать по суше сто миль, вы точно так же можете проехать по суше и восемьсот миль – от Нью-Йорка до Давенпорта. Не подвергая опасности «Наутилус» и его экипаж.

– Мне показалось, или вы пытаетесь давать мне советы, господин Аронакс? – с холодной иронией спросил Немо.

Я поднял на него взгляд.

– Почему бы мне не дать вам совет, господин Даккар? Разумеется, вы можете им пренебречь, а я подчинюсь вашему решению как приказу капитана. Однако речные и озерные воды гораздо мутнее морских, рельеф дна и рисунок течений в системе Великих озер нам неизвестны, нам придется выбирать – или идти по поверхности, ежеминутно рискуя быть обнаруженными, или на глубине, но почти вслепую... И если хотя бы в одном месте глубина в фарватере окажется меньше восьми метров, мы просто подарим «Наутилус» или Соединенным Штатам Америки, или Канаде.

Немо с явной досадой отвернулся от меня и снова прошелся по библиотеке. Я вернулся к карте и проследил путь от озера Мичиган к океану – через пролив Макино в Гурон, оттуда по реке Сент-Клер через одноименное озеро в реку Детройт, впадающую, в свою очередь, в озеро Эри, и затем через Ниагару в Онтарио.

– И, что важнее всего, мы не сможем миновать Ниагарский водопад, – сказал я, поднимая голову. – Если только у «Наутилуса» не вырастут крылья.

Капитан шагнул ко мне, и я показал ему точку на карте, обозначающую место, где Ниагара низвергается с высоты ста семидесяти футов. Он посмотрел на меня с таким раздражением, будто водопад появился там по моей воле, но потом глубоко вздохнул и криво усмехнулся.

– Аджули говорила: прошлогодние орехи станут в этом году черной землей. Я поклялся никогда не ступать на сушу, и я уже нарушил эту клятву ради вас, профессор. Ради Ишвари я нарушу ее еще раз – столько раз, сколько потребуется. Вы правы, ни к чему рисковать «Наутилусом». Мы высадимся в Нью-Йорке и вместе поедем в Давенпорт.


	4. Chapter 4

Следующие несколько дней мы посвятили подготовке к поездке. Матрос Фернэн, исполняющий на «Наутилусе» обязанности портного, снял с меня мерки и вместе с Марко отправился в Нью-Йорк, чтобы купить для нас с капитаном одежду, обувь и головные уборы в магазине готового платья, а для меня – еще и очки в толстой роговой оправе с самыми слабыми стеклами, которые только найдутся в лавке. Я сбрил усы и бороду и по-другому зачесал волосы. Конечно, это не изменило меня до неузнаваемости, но я понадеялся, что люди, знавшие меня не слишком хорошо и увидевшие мельком, обманутся моей новой личиной.

На вокзале была куплена толстая брошюра с железнодорожным расписанием. В отличие от Франции, в Соединенных Штатах нет централизованной сети железных дорог, каждый штат и каждая компания строят их независимо, что создает немалую путаницу. Ни один поезд не шел из Нью-Йорка в Давенпорт, так что нам пришлось самим прокладывать маршрут. Из Нью-Йорка нам нужно было доехать до Буффало, там сделать пересадку на поезд, следующий в Детройт, в Детройте – пересесть на поезд, идущий в Чикаго. И только из Чикаго можно было доехать до Давенпорта.

Вечером 4 февраля мы с Марко собрали саквояж для недельной поездки. Ничто в моих вещах не должно было указывать на «Наутилус» – ни одежда, ни белье, ни даже блокнот из бумаги, сделанной из водорослей. Не без сожаления я расстался со своей мягкой и легкой одеждой из виссона, к которой успел привыкнуть, и переоделся в новое платье из хлопка и шерсти, изготовленное фабричным способом. Воздух холодил непривычно голый подбородок, пальто немного теснило в плечах, очки натирали переносицу – но зато я смотрел в зеркало и сам не узнавал себя.

Той же ночью спасательная шлюпка с «Наутилуса» всплыла в заливе Лоуэр. Ветер был попутный, и через пару часов мы пришвартовались к одному из причалов Манхэттена. Из шести матросов на подводный корабль возвращалось четверо – капитан решил, что Марко поедет с нами в качестве слуги, а Януш, бывавший ранее в Нью-Йорке, останется в городе связным.

Я люблю Нью-Йорк, люблю этот шумный, быстро растущий город, но в ту ночь я чувствовал себя лазутчиком, тайком пробравшимся в неприятельский стан. Стоял глухой предутренний час, в воздухе висел мелкий дождь, похожий на туман, пахло дымом и тиной. Немногочисленные газовые фонари на набережной с трудом рассеивали мрак. Вокруг поднимались высокие дома в пять и даже в шесть этажей, окна в них были темны, лишь кое-где сквозь занавески пробивался свет ночника.

По раннему времени конка еще не ходила, и мы зашагали прочь от Ист-Ривер в сторону Бродвея. На Уотер-стрит нам посчастливилось нанять экипаж, и я велел отвезти нас в Гранд Централ Депо – центральный вокзал Нью-Йорка, расположенный на северной окраине города. Ехали молча; и Януш, и Марко выглядели настороженными и подавленными. Капитан Немо казался каменной статуей, его губы были плотно сжаты, взор обращен внутрь. Мне чудилось, что его незримая связь с морем и «Наутилусом» по мере нашего движения вглубь суши, на север, вытягивается в напряженную вибрирующую струну, что ему плохо здесь, как рыбе, выброшенной на берег, и невольно спрашивал себя, каково это – вновь оказаться среди людей после шести лет вольной жизни на подводном корабле, во всем послушном его воле?

Примерно через три четверти часа мы доехали до Гранд Централ Депо, и я рассчитался с извозчиком. Привокзальная площадь оказалась залита светом газовых фонарей, здесь было шумно, оживленно и довольно многолюдно. Новое здание вокзала с высокими арочными окнами украшали три башни, увенчанные американскими флагами. То и дело слышались высокие гудки маневровых паровозов. Я вновь ощутил дух Нью-Йорка и всей Америки – дух беспокойной предприимчивости, независимости и жажды странствий, и несколько приободрился – мы не были врагами этому духу и этой стране, мы были такими же беспокойными путешественниками, как и все здесь, и никому не было до нас дела.

Поскольку мне приходилось ездить по железным дорогам Америки, я взял на себя выбор поезда и покупку билетов. Путешествуй я в одиночку или с Конселем, я обошелся бы билетом первого или даже второго класса и легко скоротал сутки пути в шести- или восьмиместном купе, не заботясь о неудобствах, однако для капитана Немо такая поездка наверняка обернулась бы пыткой. Если бы в американских поездах существовали одноместные купе, я не колеблясь купил бы для капитана такой билет, однако приходилось выбирать из того, что есть. Я внимательно изучил прейскурант и обнаружил, что к поезду, отправляющемуся в Буффало в полдень, прицеплен спальный пульмановский вагон с единственным двухместным купе. Цена за билет вполне соответствовала его широко разрекламированной роскоши! К счастью, благодаря баснословному богатству капитана Немо, я мог не считать денег.

Я купил оба билета в купе и еще один билет в тот же вагон, но в общий зал – для Марко. Кассир посмотрел на меня с любопытством – я не выглядел очень богатым человеком, – однако мой французский акцент наверняка объяснил для него все. Чудак-иностранец, да еще из Европы!

Помню, несколько часов до полудня тянулись долго. Мы сидели тесной группой на лавках зала ожидания, а вокруг шумело и колыхалось людское море. Поезда приходили и отходили, гул голосов, топот множества ног и дребезжание тележек носильщиков то и дело перекрывали протяжные паровозные гудки. Капитан упорно молчал, глядя прямо перед собой и будто отгородившись от суеты вокруг незримой стеной. Марко и Януш иногда перекидывались словами, склонив друг к другу головы. Я не слышал, о чем они говорили – неумолчный шум вокруг заглушал любую речь.

Около одиннадцати утра подали наш поезд. Пришла пора расставаться. Капитан обнял Януша и что-то сказал ему на своем языке, тот был явно взволнован. Потом Януш обнялся с Марко и нерешительно повернулся ко мне. Я протянул ему руку, он ответил на мое рукопожатие с большим чувством.

Мы вышли на платформу, укрытую от дождя и ветра грандиозным сводом из стекла и стали высотой в сотню футов. Прицепленные к длинному составу два пульмановских вагона выглядели более высокими и широкими, чем все остальные. С площадок в торцах вагонов на платформу вели откидные лестницы. Высокий улыбчивый негр в нарядной ливрее встретил нас поклоном и провел через роскошный салон, отделанный древесиной черного грецкого ореха, зеркалами и французским плюшем, в купе, не посрамившее бы номер в дорогой гостинице.

– Мы прибудем в Буффало завтра в час пополудни. Господа могут обращаться ко мне по любой надобности. Называйте меня Джордж, – и, отвесив еще один поклон, негр удалился.

Пол, покрытый мягким ковром, охватила еле заметная дрожь – паровоз разводил пары. Мы начинали путешествие в самое сердце Соединенных Штатов, в коммуну Сайреса Смита и его друзей.


	5. Chapter 5

В своей жизни мне часто приходилось ездить по железным дорогам, в том числе и по железным дорогам Америки. Меня не тяготят скученность и дорожные неудобства, я легко терплю их ради изменчивых видов, проплывающих за окном, или интересного общества своих попутчиков. Путешествие в многоместном купе ненадолго сводит самых разных людей – мне приходилось оказываться на одной скамье со скотопромышленником и священником, профессором филологии и издателем ежемесячного альманаха, военным врачом и художником-портретистом. Мне нравится перестук колес, нравится протяжный зов паровозных гудков – это всегда или начало путешествия, или его конец, когда голова полна свежих впечатлений, а записные книжки – путевых заметок.

Еще неделю назад перспектива остаться на день и ночь в одном купе с капитаном Немо наполнила бы меня радостным трепетом. Я был бы равно счастлив провести это время в беседе или молчании, за чтением у окна или рисованием украдкой – иногда я пытался запечатлеть облик капитана в коротком наброске. Меня согревало одно его присутствие независимо от того, обращал он на меня внимание или нет. Однако путешествие из Нью-Йорка в Буффало оказалось тягостным для нас обоих и едва не закончилось трагически.

Двухместное купе, которое мы заняли, располагалось в торце вагона и занимало всю его ширину, являя собой настоящий гостиничный номер на колесах. Когда поезд тронулся, Немо запер дверь купе, опустил штору на окне и только после этого снял пальто, цилиндр и перчатки. Я посматривал на него украдкой, но он делал вид, что не замечает меня. На его лице застыло то же холодно-высокомерное выражение, что и во время разговора с Джорджем, и мое сердце невольно сжалось. Не жалел ли он, что взял меня в эту поездку, не тяготился ли моим обществом – особенно теперь, когда между нами не осталось никаких тайн?

Я решил, что должен дать ему возможность побыть одному или хотя бы не досаждать, привлекая внимание к своей особе. Около часа я сидел, глядя в окно со своей стороны купе – но, признаюсь, почти не видел проплывающих мимо пейзажей. Потом достал из саквояжа книгу – я захватил с собой томик Марка Аврелия. Может, сказалась бессонная ночь, но я так и не смог сосредоточиться на латинских сентенциях императора-философа. Старательно не глядя на капитана, я все же невольно прислушивался к его движениям и ждал – сам не зная чего. Однако ничего не происходило – колеса стучали, вагон плавно покачивался на мягких рессорах, капитан молча сидел в кресле у зашторенного окна – мрачный, погруженный в свои мысли.

Потом к нам постучал Джордж, и я обрадовался возможности отвлечься. Он принес обеденное меню, и я заказал нам несколько рыбных блюд. Чуть понизив голос, я обронил, что маркиз дю Пейре страдает от приступов жестокой мигрени, и велел приносить обед и ужин к нам в купе и без крайней нужды не беспокоить. Джордж поклонился с невозмутимостью хорошо вышколенного слуги – видимо, причуды богатых пассажиров были ему не в диковинку.

– Как мне обращаться к вам, сударь? – почтительно осведомился он.

– Я Антуан де Сен-Лоран, секретарь его светлости, – назвал я первое пришедшее в голову имя.

Джордж еще раз поклонился и вышел. Я снова запер дверь, зашторил окно, сел в кресло и уставился в книгу, приняв как можно более отсутствующий вид. Тягостное напряжение, висящее в воздухе, все сильней угнетало меня. Новая роль, мне не свойственная, против воли заставила усомниться в себе. Не совершил ли я ошибку, наделив Немо высоким титулом и заказав рыбные блюда? Не должен ли я срочно предупредить Марко о наших псевдонимах? Что, если Джордж обратится к нему по поводу маркиза дю Пейре, а тот не поймет, о ком идет речь, и тем самым вызовет подозрения? Я невольно вспомнил слова Тадеуша Красновского, что в слежке и сыске я малое дитя. Не совершаю ли я какую-нибудь ошибку – прямо сейчас, в эту минуту?

Не без труда я взял себя в руки. Еще раз мысленно охватил взглядом наш путь от высадки на набережной Манхэттена и сравнил его со своим роковым бегством из Парижа в Гавр. Тогда я был на виду, за мной следили, мою почту вскрывали, мой адресат был хорошо известен. Теперь же никто не знал, где и когда мы высадимся и высадимся ли вообще, как никто не знал и конечной цели нашего путешествия. Я отдал дань острому уму Франсуа д`Обиньи – отказавшись от идеи передать нам зашифрованное сообщение через газеты, он избежал и опасности расшифровки. Мне следовало отринуть малодушные страхи – безвестность и тайна надежно укрыли нас от всех врагов.

Я все же сходил в общий вагон за Марко, велел ему зайти в купе и подробно растолковал нашу легенду. К счастью, его никто ни о чем не спрашивал, так что я почти успокоился.

Вскоре подали обед, и он оказался достойным лучших ресторанов Нью-Йорка. Джордж Пульман строго следовал идее превратить вагоны своего имени в роскошные отели на колесах – отведав лосося, тушеного в белом вине, я убедился, что лучше меня не накормил бы даже кок «Наутилуса». Капитан Немо тоже ел, но будто через силу, мне казалось, что он постоянно прислушивается или чего-то ждет. Впрочем, мы обменялись несколькими незначащими фразами, и по его взгляду, обращенному на меня, я с облегчением понял, что причина его дурного расположения духа со мной не связана.

Мы были среди врагов, но я в их число не входил.

Остаток дня пролетел быстрее. Я бросил попытки погрузиться в чтение и в полудреме сидел у окна, убаюканный мягким покачиванием вагона. Постепенно стемнело, в купе сгустился мрак, и я зажег две свечи в массивных устойчивых подсвечниках. Около девяти вечера явился Джордж, разложил кровати и пожелал нам спокойной ночи, сообщив напоследок, что мы можем обращаться к нему при любом затруднении.

Признаюсь, я был рад поскорее закончить этот долгий и тягостный день. Тщательно заперев за Джорджем дверь, я посетил крохотную каморку с умывальником и другими туалетными приспособлениями, куда из нашего купе вела отдельная дверь – воистину, изобретательность инженеров мистера Пульмана была выше всяких похвал! – а потом растянулся на мягчайшей перине. Покосившись на Немо, я заметил, что он смотрит на меня то ли с сожалением, то ли с горечью.

– Доброй ночи, капитан, – тихо сказал я. – Оставить вам свечу?

– Не нужно, – ответил он.

Меня охватило дурное предчувствие, но я слишком устал, чтобы задумываться. Поезд покачивался, убаюкивая. Я задул свечу, натянул до подбородка одеяло и меньше чем через минуту провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений.

***

 

Я проснулся среди ночи как от толчка. Было душно, в окно лился мутный лунный свет, поезд ровно шел, чуть подпрыгивая на стыках рельсов. Я повернул голову – Немо неподвижно лежал на кровати, обратив лицо к потолку. И глаза у него были открыты.

Меня укололо тревогой. Может, он услышал какой-то посторонний шум? Я покосился на дверь купе. Та была по-прежнему закрыта, и сколько я не вслушивался в тихие скрипы и шорохи, наполнявшие вагон, мне не удавалось уловить ничего подозрительного.

Я ждал, не произнося ни слова, не зная, что и думать. Капитан молча смотрел в потолок. Минуты бежали одна за другой, и скоро мне показалось, что я слышу его дыхание – слишком короткое и хриплое для безмятежно отдыхающего человека. Неужели он так и не смог заснуть? Но тогда он не спал уже вторую ночь.

– Капитан? – негромко спросил я.

Он не шевельнулся и ничего не ответил.

Я поднялся с кровати, нащупал на столике коробок спичек и зажег свечу. То, что я увидел, меня напугало – лицо капитана заливал темный румянец, а глаза казались совсем больными.

Немо все-таки перевел на невидящий меня взгляд, будто между нами лежала толща времени, как будто он проживал наяву какой-то давний кошмарный сон.

– Капитан, вам плохо?

Не дождавшись ответа, я шагнул к его кровати и поймал сухую горячую руку. Рука слабо дернулась словно в попытке вырваться, но я удержал ее и посчитал пульс. Пульс бился сильно и часто.

Слишком сильно и слишком часто.

Я поднес свечу ближе и увидел вены, вздувшиеся на висках.

– Капитан, да вы на грани апоплексического удара! Почему вы меня раньше не разбудили? Я немедленно зову Джорджа и отворяю вам кровь.

Он резко схватил меня за запястье, сжал руку железными пальцами.

– Нет.

– Капитан, пожалуйста. Поверьте, ваше положение очень серьезно. Мой батюшка дважды был разбит апоплексическим ударом, я знаю эти признаки, я вижу их у вас!

– Нет.

– Второй удар убил его, но первым его только парализовало. Его кормили с ложки и выносили в сад на руках. Вы хотите для себя такой судьбы?

Пальцы Немо стиснули мое запястье так, что я чуть не вскрикнул.

– Профессор. Поклянитесь. Если это случится, вы меня убьете.

– Но…

– Поклянитесь!

Я решил с ним не спорить.

– Хорошо. Если вас разобьет удар и я не смогу доставить вас на «Наутилус», я вас убью. А теперь давайте этого не допустим. Отпустите мою руку, я открою окно.

Он нехотя разжал пальцы. Я встал ногой на край его кровати, и, дотянувшись до верхней створки, щелкнул шпингалетом. В вагон ворвался порыв холодного ветра, пахнущий разом снежной свежестью и паровозной гарью.

Спрыгнув, я присел рядом с Немо.

– Как вы себя чувствуете? Голова не кружится? Ничего не онемело?

Он молча смотрел на меня, не отвечая. Ко мне подступило отчаянье.

– Капитан, если вам безразлична собственная судьба, подумайте об Ишвари. Что я скажу ей, когда мы снова встретимся? Что вы посрамили всех врагов, вывели «Наутилус» из всех ловушек, а потом пали жертвой собственного упрямства?

В его глазах мелькнуло новое выражение, которое я не смог прочитать, а потом он пошевелился под одеялом и дважды сжал и разжал кулаки.

– Как видите, ничего не онемело, – глухо ответил он. – Идите лучше спать, профессор.

– Не раньше, чем вам станет легче.

Я протянул руки, осторожно коснулся его висков и ощутил под пальцами жар и напряженное биение. Немо резко шевельнулся, отстраняясь, но потом закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

– Какие у вас холодные руки, профессор.

– Это плохо?

– Напротив, хорошо.

Я вспомнил, что делала матушка, успокаивая отца, пока кто-то из слуг бежал за доктором. Порой это помогало, и удавалось обойтись без кровопускания.

– Иногда полнокровие можно унять, вернув душе безмятежность, – негромко сказал я, осторожно массируя его виски. – Подумайте о хорошем… о море на рассвете, когда оно просыпается навстречу солнечным лучам и дышит покоем, и каждое живое существо в нем радуется новому дню. Или о звездной ночи… помните, капитан, ночь перед Гибралтаром? Как мы смотрели в глаза Бога.

– Здесь нет ни моря, ни звезд, только мрак и дым, – прошептал он.

– И все же звезды светят всегда, даже когда их скрывают тучи… и Господь смотрит на нас всегда, даже когда мы на него не смотрим. Атлантика ждет вас, капитан, ваши люди ждут вас… и пусть они дождутся.

Я чувствовал, что мои прикосновения если не успокаивают капитана, то хотя бы отвлекают от тяжких мыслей, его дыхание сделалось медленнее и ровнее. И я стал массировать шире – не только виски, но и вокруг, аккуратно поглаживая кожу и перебирая жесткие волосы. Немо молчал, закрыв глаза, и мне казалось добрым знаком, что он не гонит меня, не отталкивает, замыкаясь в своем надменном одиночестве.

Через четверть часа его голова перестала казаться мне горячей, а значит, мои руки больше не казались ему холодными, и я приподнялся было, собираясь остудить ладони под холодным ветром из окна, но он снова поймал меня за руку.

– Не останавливайтесь, профессор. Мне лучше.

Я мысленно вознес хвалу Создателю – грозный недуг отступал. Пульс в висках бился слабее, и по дыханию капитана я понял, что он успокаивается. Еще десяток минут я снова и снова перебирал его волосы, уже не столько массируя, сколько лаская, а потом остановился и внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо.

Немо крепко спал.


	6. Chapter 6

Я просидел с капитаном до утра – сначала сторожа его сон и тревожась, что приступ может повториться, а потом просто любуясь. Время шло, свеча оплывала, капитан спал – без сновидений, ибо никаких чувств, никаких ускользающих впечатлений не отражалось на его спокойном лице. Болезненный румянец постепенно сошел с его щек, вздувшиеся вены на висках опали. Я прислушивался к его дыханию – тихому, размеренному и глубокому, и сам будто спал наяву, не тяготясь бдением, переполненный печалью и пронзительной нежностью.

Когда свеча догорела, уже занимался рассвет. Я отодвинул штору и прилег на кровать. За окном теснились тяжелые тучи, несущие снег, да монотонно мелькали телеграфные столбы. Успокоенный, я несколько минут бездумно следил, как они проплывают мимо, а потом прикрыл глаза и почти сразу заснул.

***

Крепкий сон оказал на капитана Немо благотворное воздействие. За ночь он словно сбросил старую кожу и оказался в новой – по-прежнему собранный, но несравненно более хладнокровный и уверенный в себе. Утром он первым заговорил со мной – любезно, даже тепло, сам выбрал блюда на завтрак и отдал Джорджу все необходимые распоряжения.

– Вы поистине незаменимый и деликатный спутник, господин де Сен-Лоран, – улыбнувшись краешком рта, заявил Немо, когда дверь за Джорджем закрылась.

– Рад служить вашей светлости, маркиз дю Перье, – с легким поклоном ответил я.

– Однако в Буффало мы оба назовемся иначе.

Я покачал головой, признавая свой промах:

– Простите за маркиза, капитан, я назвал первое, что пришло мне в голову.

– Вы не поняли, профессор. Эти имена не плохи, но мы будем называться иначе в каждом городе и каждом поезде. Никто не должен иметь возможность проследить наш путь, просто расспросив обслугу пульмановских вагонов.

Я не мог не признать правоту капитана.

– Тогда по приезде в Буффало я сниму очки.

– Именно так, а в Детройте снова наденете их.

– Но как быть с моим французским акцентом? Боюсь, он выдаст мою национальность, даже если я пожелаю ее скрыть.

– Не выдаст, если вы назоветесь канадцем из Квебека или жителем Луизианы.

Я кивнул, соглашаясь. Действительно, я вполне мог выдать себя за франкоканадца или потомка французских поселенцев Акадии, депортированных британцами сотню лет назад и осевших в низовьях Миссисипи, в окрестностях Нового Орлеана.

Вскоре подали завтрак – великолепного тушеного кролика, маринованного в прованском масле с розмарином, душистым перцем и лавровым листом. Я с затаенным изумлением посматривал на капитана Немо, преспокойно поглощавшего явно земное блюдо – возможно, он решил, что снявши голову, по волосам не плачут, или же пожертвовал привычными вкусами ради конспирации.

После завтрака мы выбрали псевдонимы для дальнейшего путешествия, не забыв также и Марко, который в Буффало должен был стать Джузеппе, а в Детройте – Марио. Добравшись до Буффало, маркиз дю Перье и его секретарь де Сен-Лоран исчезнут, вместо них на поезд до Детройта сядут судостроители из Нового Орлеана Жан-Лу Будро и Анри Марсо. Мы еще раз сверили расписание – состав из Буффало в Детройт отправлялся в четверть пятого пополудни. Если нам улыбнется удача и мы успеем купить билеты, то сможем продолжить наше путешествие в тот же день, не тратя ночь на остановку в гостинице.

Паровоз издал пронзительный гудок – поезд входил в Буффало. Немо раздвинул шторы и посмотрел на вырастающие за окном дома не с видом беглеца или лазутчика, но точно полководец, делающий смотр неприятельским позициям. Я понял, что он полностью оправился от ночного приступа.

***

Мне дважды случалось проезжать через Буффало – один раз по пути в Небраску, второй – при возвращении в Нью-Йорк, но так и не посчастливилось задержаться хотя бы на сутки, чтобы осмотреть этот большой, шумный, быстро растущий город, столицу сталелитейной и мукомольной промышленности Америки.

В истории Буффало как в капле воды отразилась история и самый дух Соединенных Штатов. Возникшее как небольшая деревушка в устье реки Буффало-крик, в 1804 году поселение насчитывало всего четыре сотни жителей и было окружено густыми лесами. В 1810 году в нем построили здание суда, в 1811 году вышла первая газета, а 26 декабря 1813 года городок был полностью сожжен во время жестокой битвы второй англо-американской войны. Уцелело всего три дома! Отстроившись заново к концу 1815 года, уже к 1825 году поселение насчитывало 2400 жителей, а в 1832 году получило статус города. За десятилетие с 1845 по 1855 год Буффало вырос вдвое, город процветал благодаря судостроению и торговле хлебом, а позже – еще и благодаря строительству железных дорог.

В 1853 году предприниматель Эраст Корнинг объединил десять мелких независимых железнодорожных компаний в одну, образовав «Центральную железную дорогу Нью-Йорка и реки Гудзон». Отныне пассажиры могли проехать от Нью-Йорка до Буффало, не покидая вагона, и путь, ранее отнимавший неделю, теперь можно было проделать за один-два дня. Однако на станции Эксчендж-стрит железнодорожные пути, контролировавшиеся объединенной компанией мистера Корнинга, заканчивались: чтобы попасть из Буффало в Детройт и далее в Чикаго, нам следовало воспользоваться услугами других компаний.

Когда поезд прибыл на вокзал, с низкого неба хлопьями валил густой снег. Мы подождали, пока большая часть пассажиров не покинет вагон, и я оставил Джорджу чаевые – не много, но и не мало, чтобы не дать ему лишнего повода нас запомнить. На перроне я снова взял на себя обязанности проводника – с Эксчендж-трит нам следовало пройти несколько кварталов, чтобы оказаться на вокзале, расположенном на улице Эри. Снегопад укрыл город глухой пуховой пеленой, уже через сотню туазов все терялось в белесой мгле, но, к счастью, я хорошо помнил дорогу.

Через четверть часа мы достигли длинного приземистого здания из красного кирпича, увенчанного массивной прямоугольной башней. Площадь перед ним была запружена экипажами, то и дело слышались паровозные гудки. Вокруг снова стало беспокойно и многолюдно, и я не без тревоги покосился на капитана. Однако тот выглядел хладнокровным и собранным.

– Очки, господин Марсо, – напомнил он мне, перехватив мой взгляд.

Спохватившись, я снял очки и убрал их во внутренний карман пальто.

Немо повернулся к Марко.

– Джузеппе, все ли ты помнишь?

– Так точно, мсье Будро, – поспешно ответил тот.

– Прекрасно, – отозвался Немо и первым шагнул на грязный снег привокзальной площади.

В сравнении с 1868 годом, когда я бывал здесь в последний раз, сообщение между Чикаго, Детройтом и Буффало стало еще оживленнее – поезда на Детройт отходили трижды в сутки. Как оказалось, к составу, отправлявшемуся в четверть пятого, цепляли по три пульмановских вагона, так что я без труда купил билеты в двухместное купе.

Мы вышли на перрон. Вскоре подали наш поезд. На площадке пульмановского вагона стоял высокий негр в нарядной ливрее, как две капли воды похожий на Джорджа из поезда Нью-Йорк – Буффало. Позже я узнал, что для обслуживания своих вагонов мистер Пульман нанимает почти исключительно бывших невольников – хорошо вышколенную и обходительную прислугу плантаторов из южных штатов. Однако в тот момент я не шутя испугался, и лишь подойдя ближе, убедился, что перед нами совсем другой человек.

Низко поклонившись и предложив называть себя Джорджем, негр провел нас через роскошный и пока еще пустой вагон к двухместному купе.

Чтобы не стеснять капитана Немо своим присутствием, я сел у окна с книгой. Время шло. Сквозь закрытую дверь купе я слышал шум, сопровождающий появление все новых пассажиров, их голоса постепенно сливались в негромкий общий гул. Немо молчал. Украдкой поглядывая в его сторону, я видел, что он раздвинул шторы пошире (добрый знак!), достал из саквояжа какие-то бумаги и, хмурясь, стал их просматривать. Иногда мне казалось, что он поднимает голову и смотрит на меня, но не исключено, что я просто принимал желаемое за действительное.

Ровно в четверть пятого поезд тронулся, и я отложил книгу. Мимо проплыл длинный перрон, потом потянулись угольные склады, спеленутые снегом. Вскоре мы выехали из Буффало.

Меня тревожило смутное беспокойство, необъяснимое томление. Путешествие в Айову продвигалось успешно, предосторожности, принятые капитаном Немо, должны были защитить нас от преследования, и все же я чувствовал тревогу – с оттенком темной сладости. Быть может, оттого что предстояла еще одна ночь наедине с капитаном? Я невольно вспоминал прошедшую ночь, вспоминал, как сторожил его сон и любовался спокойным лицом и точеными руками. Однако то, что сейчас казалось чистой радостью, было оплачено серьезной угрозой его здоровью, и, вспомнив об этом, я устыдился.

Вскоре к нам постучался Джордж с обеденным меню. Немо снова заказал совершенно «земные» блюда – суккоташ по-индейски и горячие булочки с кленовым сиропом. Его английский, обычно безупречный, сейчас звучал с легким, но отчетливым французским акцентом. Я не уставал восхищаться его способностям к языкам – мне самому в голову бы не пришло менять свою речь, да и вряд ли я смог бы сделать это с таким артистизмом и непринужденностью.

После обеда я зажег свечи. Мы молчали, каждый занятый своим делом, и это молчание больше не тяготило меня. Помню, принявшись читать «К самому себе» Марка Аврелия, только чтобы занять время, я постепенно увлекся и перестал замечать происходящее вокруг. Привычный перестук колес превратился в тишину, мягкое покачивание вагона стало покоем библиотечного зала. Я потерял представление о времени и опомнился, лишь дочитав весь томик до конца – оказия, случавшаяся со мной лишь в молодости.

Закрыв книгу, я поднял голову – и обнаружил, что капитан наблюдает за мной. Столик перед ним пустовал, бумаги исчезли – по всей видимости, я стал объектом наблюдения уже довольно давно.

– Я не поблагодарил вас за прошедшую ночь, Пьер, – негромко произнес Немо, и от мягких интонаций в его голосе меня обдало жаром.

– Не стоит благодарности, капитан, я ведь так ничего и не сделал. Ваш могучий организм сам справился с приступом.

– И все же вы помогли мне, хоть и не скальпелем хирурга. Вы, профессор, умеете успокаивать и утешать, даже не говоря ни слова.

– Вы очень добры, – тихо ответил я.

Немо молча смотрел на меня. В его глубоких черных глазах мерцало и металось пламя свечей, будто отражение его собственного глубинного огня.

– Не говорите о моей доброте, Пьер, вы не знаете, о чем говорите. Помните ночь перед прорывом через Босфор?

Я кивнул.

– Вы, верно, думаете, что я пришел к вам, чтобы оказать услугу? Я сделал это больше для себя, чем для вас. Я был в отчаянии, я потерял всякую надежду. Хитроумие наших планов разбивалось, как волна об утес, о неколебимое упорство наших врагов. Мой «Наутилус» с каждым днем, с каждым часом терял натрий… терял энергию. Я словно сидел у постели своего раненого ребенка и мог лишь бессильно наблюдать, как из него капля за каплей вытекает кровь и самая жизнь. Этого мало – я знал, что пройдет еще несколько дней, пусть даже несколько недель, и мне придется убить вас. Если б вы только согласились покинуть «Наутилус», профессор, клянусь, мне было бы легче!

– Простите, капитан, но я не мог вас оставить, – прошептал я.

– Да, вы пожелали в полной мере разделить со мной судьбу, но это означало обречь вас на медленную смерть от удушья на дне Черного моря. В ту ночь… я не мог спать, не мог читать, я ходил по каюте в надежде, что физическая усталость поможет мне забыться. Сказать ли? Я приоткрыл дверь между нашими каютами и смотрел на вас… признаюсь, в те дни я довольно часто это делал. Вы спали беспокойно, вздыхая и дрожа, вас тоже одолевали кошмары и мучил холод, и мне захотелось подарить вам хотя бы толику тепла и покоя перед тем, как отдать смерти, хоть на несколько часов обмануть судьбу. И я разбудил вас… дальше вы помните.

– Мне снилась синяя спальня… комната, в которой меня держали в Гавре. Она была в снегу, весь мир был скован льдом. И там, в этом сне, я знал, что потерял всех… и вас.

– Когда уже эти мерзавцы отпустят вашу душу? – гневно воскликнул капитан.

– С тех пор как вы вырвали меня из того кошмара, он мне больше не снился. Ни синяя спальня, ни полковник Спенсер, ни стакан воды, из-за которого я предаю вас.

Немо молча смотрел на меня, огонь, пылающий в его глазах, казался мне ярче свечей.

– Не странно ли? – наконец вымолвил он. – Два человека, лишенных надежды, дали надежду друг другу. Потому что, согревая вас, я чувствовал, как согреваюсь и сам, не телом, но духом. И когда вы заснули, я тоже заснул – с уверенностью, что главная битва впереди и что мы выберемся из Черного моря.

– И вы выиграли эту битву, капитан, – тихо сказал я.

Немо ответил мне странным взглядом, который я не смог прочитать, и уголок его рта изогнулся в иронической усмешке.

– Нет, профессор, главная битва по-прежнему впереди.

Он поднялся с кресла и подошел ко мне, и я невольно поднялся ему навстречу. Меня затрясло от волнения, хотя в тот миг я еще не понимал его причину.

– Вы очень добры, и я позволю себе злоупотребить вашей добротой. Я хочу, чтобы эту ночь вы провели со мной. Вы готовы стать моим лекарством, Пьер?


	7. Chapter 7

Несколько секунд я молча смотрел на капитана, не понимая, действительно ли я услышал то, что услышал, или же у меня начались галлюцинации. Потом меня обдало душным жаром, уши мучительно запылали , и я отвел взгляд.

– Боюсь, что не совсем понял вас, капитан.

– Я не прошу у вас ничего предосудительного, Пьер, – с мягкой усмешкой ответил Немо. – Только помочь мне заснуть, позволив обнять вас. В прошлый раз помогло, надеюсь, поможет и в этот.

Мир, перевернувшись через голову, снова занял привычное положение.

– Конечно, капитан, я в вашем полном распоряжении.

Он развернулся и ушел в каморку с умывальником, а я присел на свою кровать, прижав ладони к пылающим щекам. На секунду или две я почти поверил, что Немо действительно может захотеть… но нет, даже думать о таком было нелепостью. Довольно и того, что он принимал мою природу без отвращения, с ироничной снисходительностью, и не только не брезговал моим обществом, но и, случалось, просил о помощи.

Я невольно прислушался к звонкому плеску воды из каморки – капитан умывался. Я словно наяву увидел, как струи воды бегут по его мощным плечам, как темнеют, намокая, волосы на груди – и впился ногтями в переносицу, возвращая себя в реальность. Если Немо искал во мне спокойствия и умиротворения, я должен стать для него спокойствием и умиротворением.

Но увы! Мой дух был болен им, как болен и сейчас и будет болен до конца моих дней. Я старался вспомнить безмятежность звездной ночи перед Гибралтаром и благоговение перед величием вселенной, охватившее меня тогда, но вспоминал лишь волнение от близости капитана и тепло, исходившее от его тела. Я пытался вернуть себя в день, когда мы шли вдоль побережья Крита, готовясь высадить Красновского, – разве не в тот момент я впервые за долгое время ощутил душевный покой и единство с командой «Наутилуса»? Однако память против воли возвращала меня совсем в другой вечер – когда Немо, держа меня за плечи и проникновенно глядя в глаза, спрашивал: «Вы готовы повиноваться мне, Пьер? Всегда и во всем?» И, будто шагая в пропасть, я снова отвечал: «Да. Да».

Промаявшись несколько минут, я открыл Марка Аврелия с намерением отвлечься, но текст, еще час назад столь увлекательный, рассыпался на слова и буквы, утратив всякий смысл. Все мое внимание было приковано к звукам, доносящимся из каморки. Вода перестала литься, значит, капитан вытирается. Я не желая того, словно наяву видел, как мягкая белая ткань турецкого полотенца скользит по его плечам и груди, собирая капли воды. Ощущал ли он эту мягкость, наслаждался ли ею, как наслаждался вкусом изысканных блюд, или же вытирался равнодушно и жестко? Предчувствие ночной близости туманило мой рассудок, и я никак не мог вернуть себе душевное равновесие.

Когда щелкнула дверь каморки, я сидел на кровати, уткнувшись в книгу. Мне чудилось, что капитан смотрит на меня, смотрит вопросительно и взыскующе, но встретиться с ним взглядом оказалось выше моих сил. Потом я услышал шаги, скрип кровати, легкий шорох одеяла.

Я сверлил взглядом середину страницы, зацепившись за слово constantia – непоколебимость. Ситуация выходила за рамки приличий – прежде всего, тем, что я заставлял капитана ждать. Нужно было отложить том, раздеться, лечь рядом… мне становилось трудно дышать от одной этой мысли.

– Пьер.

Я вздрогнул всем телом и невольно поднял глаза.

Немо лежал на кровати, облокотившись на подушку, и смотрел на меня со странным выражением, которое показалось мне смутно знакомым и которое я так и не смог прочитать. Он был одет в одну лишь белую батистовую рубашку, расстегнутую на пару верхних пуговиц, а ниже пояса укрыт одеялом.

– Пьер, идите сюда.

Я молча кивнул и поднялся. Снял сюртук и жилет, повесил в шкаф. Потом снял брюки, от всей души надеясь, что длинная нижняя сорочка скроет от капитана мое состояние. Задул свечу – в темноте стало чуть легче, хотя меня по-прежнему трясло от волнения. Потом подошел к его кровати и присел на край, не представляя, что делать дальше.

Немо откинул одеяло и чуть подался назад, давая мне больше места рядом с собой.

– Устраивайтесь, как в прошлый раз, профессор, – добавил он, приподнявшись.

Я лег, позволяя заключить себя в объятия. Раньше, чем я коснулся головой подушки, капитан провел руку мне под шею, а другой обнял, спиной прижимая к себе. Его ладонь накрыла мне сердце, и я невольно вздрогнул, когда его пальцы задели чувствительное место.

– Ш-ш-ш, – прошептал он, успокаивающе погладив меня по груди. – Вам удобно, Пьер?

– Да, – тоже прошептал я.

– Тогда спите.

«Спите!» На этот раз капитан Немо пожелал от меня невозможного, но я не знал, как сказать ему об этом – и имею ли я на это право. Мне действительно было удобно – капитан держал меня крепко, но аккуратно, и в другое время, доверившись его силе, я заснул бы быстро и глубоко. Но в ту ночь я чувствовал себя словно в огне. Все мои нервы были напряжены, каждый волосок стоял дыбом. Мне мнилось, что жизненная сила капитана пронизывает меня, как свет пронизывает линзу прожектора. Мог ли я заснуть, когда мне хотелось то ли рыдать, то ли целовать его руки?

Первые минуты я пытался успокоиться, как успокоился накануне прорыва через Босфор. Я старался дышать медленно и глубоко – и все равно понимал, что не смогу обмануть капитана: его ладонь по-прежнему накрывала мое сердце, и он неизбежно чувствовал его мощное биение. Я знал, что Немо не спит – иногда его ладони немного меняли свое положение, словно он хотел взять меня поудобнее, и тогда на коже ожогом таяла жажда новых прикосновений. Скоро я совершенно измучился, как человек, пытающийся утолить жажду соленой водой.

– Профессор, отчего вы не спите? – негромко спросил Немо спустя полчаса, и я вздрогнул от неожиданности.

– Не знаю, – солгал я.

– Вам что-то мешает?

Что я мог ему ответить?

– Нет, все хорошо.

Капитан медленно провел ладонью вдоль моего тела от груди вниз, и я не сдержал восклицания, когда она опустилась ниже пояса.

– Ах, вот оно что, – с мягкой усмешкой отозвался он. – Я и забыл, Пьер, что вы чистый порох.

Меня опалило жгучим стыдом, и я шевельнулся было в намерении разорвать объятия и подняться, но руки капитана налились каменной силой и удержали меня.

– Нет, профессор, я вас не отпускал, – проговорил он, и его голос показался мне более низким и глубоким, чем обычно. – Раз уж вы осмеливаетесь так реагировать на меня, извольте терпеть.

Он откинул одеяло и стал не торопясь расстегивать пуговицы на моей сорочке – сверху вниз, одну за другой. Я оцепенел; все мое внимание оказалось приковано к этим легким дразнящим прикосновениям. Я предчувствовал, как его пальцы доберутся до самой последней пуговицы – и видел, что подол моей сорочки вздымается самым бесстыдным образом. Потом я уже не мог смотреть – я впился зубами в одеяло, чтобы не издать ни звука и только молча корчился от наслаждения, пока его руки ласкали меня в самом сокровенном месте.

Как мне понять этого непостижимого человека? Ему явно нравилось то, что он делал: я был так распален, что хватило бы минуты или двух, чтобы утолить мою страсть, но прошло не меньше четверти часа прежде, чем капитан вдоволь натешился мной и наконец завершил свою изощренную сладостную пытку. Его ладонь сомкнулась в кулак, движения стали резкими – и я с глухим воплем излился во что-то прохладное и мягкое.

Ему нравилось делать это со мной – но когда я, переполненный благодарностью и пронзительной нежностью, потянулся к его бедрам, он решительно остановил меня и резко ответил: «Нет». И я снова, как и в прошлый раз, почувствовал себя разочарованным и обманутым.

Однако в тот момент я еще не понял, что произошло. Немо бросил на пол какой-то белый ком, а потом снова обнял меня и накрыл одеялом.

– Спите, профессор. Надеюсь, теперь вам ничто не помешает.

Его слова отозвались во мне полынной горечью, но я был слишком обессилен, чтобы обдумать их должным образом. Я закрыл глаза и почти сразу провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений.

***

Проснувшись на следующее утро, я увидел, что капитан Немо, уже полностью одетый, сидит за столом в моем кресле с карандашом в руке и, хмурясь, ведет какие-то расчеты. Когда я пошевелился, он бросил на меня беглый взгляд и тотчас вернулся к своему занятию, по всей видимости, поглотившему его целиком. На мгновенье я почувствовал себя уязвленным, но потом решил, что тем самым Немо деликатно дает мне возможность вернуть себе подобающий вид – ибо мой облик слишком живо напоминал о ночной сцене. Я поднялся с кровати, не без душевного смятения осмотрел постельное белье – оно оказалось чистым, забрал из шкафа одежду и отправился в каморку с умывальником.

В каморке слабо, но отчетливо пахло мужским семенем. Я плотно прикрыл за собою дверь и остановился в горестном изумлении – неужели капитан настолько брезговал мной¸ что предпочел рукоблудие моей ласке? Но потом заметил под раковиной умывальника свернутое комом белое турецкое полотенце. Повесил одежду на крючок, наклонился и осторожно развернул его. И выпрямился, осененный внезапной догадкой.

Чистое постельное белье сегодня утром. Белый ком, брошенный на пол. Именно это полотенце и было у него в руках, когда я… «Я и забыл, Пьер, что вы чистый порох». О нет, он не забыл. Он знал, знал с самого начала.

Я повернул кран, плеснул в лицо холодной водой. В одно мгновение картина ночного происшествия рассыпалась перед моим умственным взором и собралась заново, уже иной. Не я, охваченный похотью, не смог оказать другу пустячной услуги, но друг, зная о моей душевной слабости, пожелал соблазнить меня – соблазнить, чтобы тут же отвергнуть.

Зачем? Господи, зачем?

Я машинально умывался, охваченный тяжелыми мыслями. Благородный облик капитана потускнел, повернувшись ко мне темной стороной. Я не понимал причин, побудивших его сделать это, не понимал, как уживаются в одном человеке доброта и коварство, благородство и жестокость. Но, как бы то ни было, я не собирался потакать тьме в его душе.

Приведя себя в порядок, я вернулся в купе и подошел к капитану. Тот по-прежнему занимался расчетами, но теперь его предельная сосредоточенность показалась мне нарочитой.

– Господин Даккар, пожалуйста, уделите мне несколько минут.

Немо недовольно поднял голову.

– Да, господин Аронакс?

– Я очень прошу вас никогда так больше не делать, – произнес я, глядя ему в глаза.

– Как? – с иронией спросил он.

– Так, как сегодня ночью. Я нашел полотенце. Вы знали.

Он чуть прищурился и отложил карандаш.

– Быть может, я всего лишь предусмотрителен?

– Без сомнения, вы это предусмотрели. Однако если неразделенная или платоническая любовь может быть уделом одного, то физическая – происходит между двумя. Если вы не хотите ее для себя, то и я обойдусь.

Его губы сжались, будто я произнес нечто неприятное.

– Вы что же – ставите мне условие, господин Аронакс? – холодно спросил он.

– В том, что касается лично меня, я имею на это право.

Немо поднялся на ноги. Теперь мы стояли, глядя друг на друга в упор, как дуэлянты перед барьером.

– Я вас правильно понял? Вы меня отвергаете? – высокомерно спросил он наконец.

– Нет, капитан. Вы же знаете, я люблю вас. Для меня наивысшее счастье – сопровождать вас и быть вашим помощником во всех благих делах. Но когда вы дарите мне свое искусство, но не желаете познать мое, я чувствую себя обманутым и использованным. Ради той симпатии, что вы ко мне испытываете, я прошу вас никогда больше так не делать.

Немо молча прожигал меня взглядом, и мне чудилось, что бешенство в его глазах мешается с нежностью; впрочем, возможно, второе я просто придумал. Я, без сомнения, разгневал его, быть может, лишил чего-то важного, но уступать не собирался – есть вещи, в которых нельзя уступать, даже когда это причиняет боль.

– Что ж, господин Аронакс, разумеется, я не буду вас неволить, – процедил наконец капитан. – Можете быть уверены, я вас больше и пальцем не коснусь – до тех пор, пока вы сами меня об этом не попросите.

С этими словами он вернулся за стол и взялся за карандаш, всем своим видом показывая, что разговор окончен.


	8. Chapter 8

Итак, все было сказано. Я присел на кровать и стал смотреть в окно, на бескрайние заснеженные поля, накрытые тусклым пасмурным небом. Мне было тяжело, так тяжело, будто вокруг снова лежала мертвая заиленная равнина – дно Черного моря, а душу сдавила колоссальная масса неподвижной ледяной воды. Я впервые подумал, не совершил ли ошибку, вернувшись на «Наутилус», и не стать ли мне самому опекуном для Ишвари, если Франсуа д`Обиньи откажется от этой роли.

Между тем приближалось время завтрака. Наверное, нам с капитаном Немо стоило немного отдохнуть друг от друга, а раз так, почему бы мне не позавтракать в вагоне-ресторане, дав ему возможность побыть в одиночестве? Я покосился на капитана – надменный и мрачный, тот сидел над листом с расчетами, но смотрел не на бумагу, а будто сквозь нее, в бездны собственных мыслей.

– Господин Будро, сегодня я позавтракаю в вагоне-ресторане, – сообщил я как можно более нейтральным тоном.

Тот сделал вид, что не услышал.

Что ж.

Я оделся по-зимнему и вышел в вагон. На меня устремилось сразу несколько любопытных взглядов – один из затворников двухместного купе наконец-то явил себя обществу! Впрочем, воспитанность быстро победила любопытство. Я заметил, что несколько мест, в том числе и место Марко, пустуют – видимо, часть пассажиров уже ушли завтракать.

Выйдя из вагона, я остановился на открытой площадке в его торце и подставил лицо упругому влажному ветру, пахнущему снегом и дымом. По ощущению, температура воздуха держалась около нуля по шкале Цельсия. По обе стороны от железнодорожных путей тянулись огороженные поля и виноградники, сменяющиеся островками дубрав. То тут, то там я видел добротные фермерские дома, окруженные хозяйственными пристройками, над трубами вился дымок. Безмятежные виды и честная трудовая жизнь, бесконечно далекая от постыдных тайн и мучительных сомнений!

Я стоял на площадке, пока не начал замерзать, и лишь потом прошел вперед, к вагону-ресторану. Есть не хотелось. Однако, следуя многолетней привычке, я освободился от верхней одежды, сел за столик и взял меню, предложенное любезным чернокожим официантом. Роскошная обстановка вокруг ненадолго вернула меня в Париж, и я чуть было не заказал свои любимые круассаны с джемом, но вовремя вспомнил, что теперь я – судостроитель Анри Марсо из Нового Орлеана. Пришлось выбрать черного морского окуня из устья Миссисипи и устрицы, запеченные в раковине. К счастью, ни один из пассажиров не подсел ко мне и не завел беседу, которую я едва ли бы смог поддержать.

Я не смотрел по сторонам, не приглядывался к попутчикам, ссора с капитаном Немо сделала меня невнимательным и излишне погруженным в себя – а может, я просто привык, что все идет гладко. Поэтому для меня стало настоящим потрясением, когда, войдя в свой вагон, я заметил у окна человека лет сорока со светлыми, чуть рыжеватыми бакенбардами, одетого в бежевый дорожный костюм – человека, которого я не раз видел в вагоне поезда Нью-Йорк – Буффало. Он поднял на меня глаза, и в них блеснул огонек узнавания. В то же мгновенье я понял – или мне так показалось – что он знает меня, знает не как Сен-Лорана или Анри Марсо, а именно как профессора Аронакса.

Сердце замерло у меня в груди, и вдруг не стало воздуха. Я понял, что нас выследили, что круг охотников сейчас сожмется, как сжимается удавка на шее. Меня объяла смертная тоска, будто оленя, под ногами которого хорошо знакомая тропа разверзлась ловчей ямой. Как я мог забыть об опасности? Как я мог волноваться из-за пустяков, когда мы находимся на вражеской территории и любая ошибка может оказаться роковой?

Не помню, как я добрался до купе. Дверь оказалась заперта, и я в панике задергал ручку, почти ожидая увидеть на пороге торжествующе ухмыляющегося полковника Спенсера. Потом догадался постучать. Тут же замок щелкнул, открываясь, и я оказался нос к носу с капитаном Немо.

При виде меня надменное недовольство на его лице тут же сменилось тревогой. Он молча втащил меня внутрь, захлопнул дверь и повернул ручку, запираясь, а потом крепко сжал за плечи.

– Профессор, что с вами?

Я хотел ему ответить – и не мог, горло стянуло спазмом.

– Вы кого-то увидели? Кого-то знакомого?

Я молча кивнул. Немо сжал меня сильнее, а потом наклонился и на мгновенье коснулся лбом моего лба. Меня ошпарило, как от поцелуя.

– Пьер, сейчас вы успокоитесь и все мне расскажете, – произнес он тоном, одновременно повелительным и мягким, и я наконец испытал облегчение, такое сильное, что на глазах выступили слезы.

– Там человек, с которым мы ехали в одном вагоне из Нью-Йорка в Буффало. И я думаю, он меня узнал, – справившись со своим голосом, ответил я.

– Узнал вас как Антуана де Сен-Лорана?

Я глубоко вздохнул.

– Мне кажется, он узнал меня как профессора Аронакса. Но, разумеется, я могу ошибаться.

Немо нахмурился, но скорее с досадой, чем со страхом.

– И вы решили, что нас выследили?

Я кивнул.

– Ах, Пьер, если бы за вами действительно следили, вы бы этого человека не увидели, – заявил капитан с оттенком превосходства в голосе, и я почувствовал, что мир возвращается к своему равновесию. – Однако мы не станем пренебрегать опасностью, даже незначительной. Сходите за Марко. Послушаем, что он скажет.

Не без душевного трепета я отворил дверь в вагон. Человек в бежевом костюме, сидя ко мне спиной, читал газету. С сильно бьющимся сердцем я окинул взглядом остальных пассажиров, но больше не увидел ни одного знакомого лица. Быть может, обладатель светлых бакенбард действительно оказался нашим попутчиком случайно, но я не мог отрешиться от тягостного ощущения надвигающейся опасности.

Я позвал Марко, не забыв назвать его Джузеппе, и испытал немалое облегчение, вернувшись в запертое купе.

Капитан сделал знак, чтобы мы отошли от двери, и мы собрались у стола, заваленного чертежами и расчетами, как генералы у карты военных действий.

– Профессор Аронакс утверждает, что с нами в вагоне едет человек из нью-йоркского поезда, – понизив голос, сказал Немо.

– Да, капитан, я его тоже заметил, а он заметил меня. Он не слишком похож на карабинеро, – Марко бросил на меня короткий взгляд, – ну, на фараона, я хочу сказать…

– Мы поняли.

– Но у него есть револьвер, он прячет кобуру под сюртуком. И вчера после ужина он довольно долго говорил с Джорджем… с тем негром, что здесь прислуживает. Тихо говорил, я не слышал, о чем.

– Вот как, – нахмурился капитан.

Признаюсь, после этих слов я посмотрел на Марко другими глазами. Услужливый и добродушный, на «Наутилусе» он исполнял обязанности стюарда, но я напомнил себе, что когда-то он тоже был революционером и наверняка не раз уходил от преследования.

Меж тем Немо достал из саквояжа брошюру с железнодорожным расписанием и развернул на столе карту штата Огайо.

– Если это британцы, из опасения упустить «Наутилус» они не посмеют привлечь на помощь американскую полицию и потребовать нашего ареста, – в задумчивости проговорил он. – И едва ли у них есть сообщники на каждой станции. Мы сойдем в Толидо или в Монро, избавимся от слежки и доберемся до Чикаго местным поездом.

Марко кивнул:

– Если позволите, капитан, я бы предложил Толидо. Большой город, там наверняка есть итальянский квартал или хотя бы таверна. Уболтаю хозяина, а если он из наших, то и сам поможет, уйдем чисто.

– Что ж, – Немо медленно провел пальцем по странице с расписанием, отыскивая нужную строку. – В Толидо поезд прибывает без четверти четыре и стоит десять минут. Ты выйдешь из вагона первым и наймешь экипаж, пусть он ждет нас. Мы с профессором выйдем перед самым отправлением… и если за нами кто-то последует, это будет заметно.

Я невольно вспомнил залитую дождем привокзальную площадь Гавра и рыжего кучера, забирающего у меня из рук саквояж. Вспомнил, как торжествовал, считая, что перехитрил Красновского и ушел от преследования. Каким горьким и запоздалым оказалось прозрение!

– А что, если они этого от нас и ждут? – в тревоге спросил я. – И нанятый экипаж доставит нас прямо к ним в руки?

Марко посмотрел на меня укоризненно, как будто я высказал нечто нелепое.

– Не сочтите за обиду, господин профессор, но это вряд ли. От Буффало мы уже проехали с десяток станций, и еще столько же осталось до Детройта. На каждой подкупать или заменять всех, кто промышляет извозом – такое только американской полиции под силу. А им это зачем? Они нас просто арестовали бы.

Что ж, в его словах был резон.

– А багаж?

– Багаж придется оставить. Купим все необходимое в Чикаго, – ответил Немо.

Картина предстоящего побега выстраивалась в моей голове, и каждая новая деталь добавляла плану стройности. Даже если у человека с бакенбардами в поезде был сообщник (а он наверняка был, и не один!), они не знали, на какой станции мы сойдем и как будем действовать дальше. Если мы покинем вагон прямо перед отходом поезда, любой, кто последует за нами, неизбежно себя выдаст.

– До остановки в Толидо ведем себя как обычно, – продолжил капитан. – Профессор, вы обедаете в вагоне-ресторане, пусть наши преследователи привыкнут, что вы выходите из вагона одетым, а потом возвращаетесь. Марко, не бери ни первый, ни второй экипаж.

Тот только молча улыбнулся, и Немо, тоже улыбнувшись, положил руку ему на плечо и произнес несколько слов на своем наречии.

Вскоре Марко ушел. Капитан свернул карту, убрал во внутренний карман пальто брошюру с железнодорожным расписанием, собрал со стола листы с расчетами и тщательно разорвал каждый на мелкие клочья. Собрал бумажные обрывки в ладонь, зашел в каморку – и я услышал резкий шум воды в ватерклозете. Видимо, запахи, все еще витающие в каморке, или белое полотенце, брошенное под раковину, напомнили ему о ночной сцене, потому что, выйдя оттуда, он остановился в дверях и посмотрел на меня – то ли с сожалением, то ли с нежностью.

– Пьер, мне жаль, что я огорчил вас сегодня ночью, – сказал он наконец. – Но знаете? О том, что было сделано, я не жалею. Мне нравится, когда вы засыпаете у меня в руках. И все остальное тоже. Я сделал это для себя, если вы помните наш разговор.

– Я тоже не жалею, капитан, – прошептал я.

– Но я исполню вашу просьбу и больше не буду на вас покушаться. Мир в вашем сердце для меня драгоценнее возможности наслаждаться вами… что бы я под этим не понимал.

– Но вы не…

Он поднял ладонь, призывая меня к молчанию, и я умолк, не договорив.

– Так, как желаете вы, я не могу. Так, как хочу я – не можете вы. Я мог бы заставить вас… и даже не силой: вы – чистый огонь, и разжечь вас нетрудно… но это было бы неправильно. Так что оставим эту тему, Пьер.

Я смотрел на капитана, охваченный обжигающим ощущением высочайшего счастья и глубочайшего несчастья одновременно, потом кивнул, соглашаясь с его словами. Мне снова хотелось или рыдать, или целовать его руки, но, как и сказал капитан, это было неправильно. Поэтому я отвернулся, сел к окну и стал смотреть на бескрайние заснеженные поля, искаженные жгучей влагой в глазах.

В последующие два часа никто из нас не проронил ни слова.


	9. Chapter 9

История Толидо – как и многих других городов Соединенных Штатов – укладывается в один человеческий век. Первое европейское поселение на территории будущего города возникло в 1805 году, однако оно было сметено англо-американской войной 1812 года. Новая попытка обосноваться в этих местах была предпринята в 1818 году, когда синдикат из города Цинциннати приобрел 974 акра земли в устье реки Сван-Крик и основал поселение, названное Порт-Лоуренс. Севернее Порт-Лоуренса другой синдикат основал поселок Висла. В 1833 году оба растущих городка слились в один, получивший имя Толидо.

В переписи 1850 года Толидо насчитывал 3829 жителей, однако через десять лет их стало уже 13 768. Город процветал благодаря многочисленным пивоварням, литью стекла и мебельному производству. Во второй половине века здесь началось бурное строительство железных дорог, соединивших Толидо с Буффало на востоке, Чикаго на западе, Детройтом на севере и Цинциннати на юге. Удобное расположение и мягкий климат привлекали сюда множество иммигрантов, в том числе итальянцев – именно на них, своих бывших соотечественников, рассчитывал Марко, планируя наш побег.

Незадолго до обеда мы проехали городок Сандаски – последнюю остановку перед Толидо. В положенное время я оделся и вышел в вагон-ресторан. Тревога и нетерпение медленно сжимались во мне подобно пружине, но ничто в моем облике не должно было навести преследователей на мысль, что я чем-то обеспокоен или напуган. Я заказал плотный обед (когда еще обстоятельства позволят утолить голод?), поел без спешки, не глядя по сторонам, оставил официанту чаевые. Уже одеваясь, заметил человека в бежевом костюме – тот сидел за крайним столиком и мог одним взглядом окинуть весь вагон. На меня он не смотрел, но я не сомневался, что он отслеживает каждое мое движение.

Я вернулся в купе, сел у окна. Капитан Немо собирался – методично просматривал содержимое саквояжа и раскладывал по карманам те небольшие, но необходимые вещи, что мы могли унести с собой – деньги, географические карты, брошюру с железнодорожным расписанием, хронометр, электрический пистолет. Глядя на него, я проверил у себя наличие записной книжки и всяких мелочей вроде носовых платков – одежду, изготовленную фабричным способом и не слишком удобную, мне было не жаль оставить, но путь до Чикаго мог занять несколько дней.

Поезд взлетел на мост, и вокруг раскинулась широкая черная гладь реки Моми с многочисленными судами, от крошечных парусных шлюпок до крупных колесных пароходов. За рекой неровной зубчатой стеной поднимались дома в три и даже четыре этажа, из многочисленных труб шел густой черный дым.

Миновав реку, поезд начал замедляться, и мы с капитаном Немо наконец посмотрели друг на друга.

– Когда поезд остановится, ждем ровно восемь минут, затем выходим, – произнес Немо. – Идем спокойно, по сторонам не смотрим, если у Джорджа будут вопросы, я сам на них отвечу. Проходим насквозь здание вокзала, на площади ждем знака от Марко.

Я только кивнул, меня начинало трясти от волнения.

Между тем колеса крутились все медленнее. Мимо потянулось длинное одноэтажное здание из красного кирпича под двускатной крышей, на перроне толпились пассажиры. Немо достал хронометр. С резким толчком и громким скрежетом поезд остановился, и я впился взглядом в стальной циферблат. Стукнули двери вагона, открываясь, в салоне стало шумно.

Минутная стрелка медленно ползла вверх, к цифре одиннадцать.

Наконец Немо сказал: «Пора», и поднялся на ноги. Я поднялся следом. Я больше не чувствовал страха, только болезненное нетерпение вступить в бой.

Мы вышли из купе и не торопясь двинулись навстречу прибывающим пассажирам. Краем глаза я заметил, что человек в бежевом костюме поднял голову и смотрит на нас. На площадке стоял Джордж, встречающий последнюю семейную пару, он испуганно повернулся в нашу сторону:

– Мистер Будро, поезд через минуту отходит!

– Я знаю, – спокойно ответил Немо.

Мы спустились на перрон, мне казалось, что взгляд Джорджа (а может, и человека в бежевом костюме) жжет мне затылок. Я не смотрел по сторонам, я шел за капитаном, идущим сквозь толпу, как крейсер идет сквозь бурное море. Полминуты – и мы вошли в полутемное здание вокзала, быстро пересекли его насквозь и оказались на запруженной повозками привокзальной площади.

Будь я один, в шумной толчее незнакомого города я неизбежно растерялся бы, но высокий рост позволял капитану смотреть поверх голов. Он обвел внимательным взглядом площадь и решительно зашагал направо, я последовал за ним. Полсотни шагов – и мы остановились у небольшой крытой повозки, запряженной парой гнедых. Дверца повозки распахнулась, и я увидел Марко, жестами призывающего нас поторопиться. Едва я залез внутрь и опустился на холодную жесткую скамью, дверца захлопнулась, щелкнул кнут, и наша повозка резко взяла с места.

– Судьба на нашей стороне, здесь есть целый квартал, настоящая Piccola Italia, – наклонившись к нам с капитаном, возбужденно заговорил Марко по-французски. – Четыре таверны, три винных лавки, большая швейная мастерская и даже театр! Я сказал кучеру, что вы мои соотечественники и ни слова не понимаете по-английски. Для него что итальянцы, что французы – все едино.

– Кто-нибудь шел за нами? – прервал его Немо.

Марко, казалось, растерялся.

– Я не заметил, но в толчее мог и пропустить, – извиняющимся тоном ответил он.

Капитан молча прожег его взглядом, и Марко съежился и опустил голову.

Минут десять мы ехали в напряженном молчании. Лошади шли тряской рысью, возница то и дело подгонял их щелканьем кнута. По обеим сторонам улицы поднимались двух- и трехэтажные дома, вплотную примыкающие друг к другу, иногда они расступались – и мы оказывались на мосту через очередной судоходный канал. Потом дома стали ниже и беднее, камень и штукатурку сменило некрашеное дерево. Нашу повозку все чаще встряхивало на ухабах. Неожиданно я услышал громкое «Тпру», и лошади стали.

Марко проворно выскочил из повозки.

– Сам видишь, дальше не проехать, – услышал я голос возницы. – Того и гляди какой лоток опрокинем, крику тогда не оберешься. «Роза Нера» – пятый дом по левой стороне, мимо не пройдете.

Капитан, нахмурившись, тоже выбрался из повозки, и я последовал за ним.

От улицы, по которой мы ехали, вправо отходил тесный и грязный переулок, застроенный двухэтажными дощатыми домиками. Все пространство проулка представляло собой сплошной базар – пузатые бочки с соленой рыбой соседствовали с лотками, на которых горками лежали румяные тыквы и серые клубни – то ли картофеля, то ли батата, початки кукурузы и длинные стебли лука-порея. То тут, то там проулок почти перегораживали выпряженные открытые повозки, с которых шла бойкая торговля немудреной снедью. Я увидел женщин, с ног до головы закутанных в черное, с большими корзинами в руках, мужчин, соединяющих в своем облике франтоватость и оборванность, кое-как одетых детей, казалось, лишенных всякого надзора. Первые этажи домов пестрели вывесками – там большой черный башмак намекал, что хозяин дома содержит обувную мастерскую, рядом торговали посудой, дальше – вином, несмотря на холод и сырость, переулок был полон зевак.

– Ладно, будь по твоему, – отозвался Марко, отдавая деньги.

Возница поспешно щелкнул кнутом, и повозка покатила дальше. Я оглянулся было назад, на улицу, откуда мы приехали, но не заметил ничего подозрительного. Пара экипажей, двигавшихся в ту же сторону, проехали мимо, не останавливаясь.

– Профессор, не отставайте, – негромко произнес Немо по-французски, и я, опомнившись, двинулся за своими спутниками.

Вступив в переулок, мы разом оказались на перекрестье любопытных взглядов. Несколько зевак, до того увлеченных оживленной беседой, обернулось, чтобы на нас посмотреть, чумазые ребятишки глазели, совершенно не стесняясь. Марко, расправив плечи, принял гордый и вместе с тем беспечный вид, капитан был невозмутим, я же почувствовал себя крайне неуютно. Одно меня радовало – если кто и следил за нами, ему следовало изрядно постараться, чтобы не потерять нас в шумной толпе.

Как и обещал возница, вывеску «Rosa Nera» мы обнаружили на пятом доме. Однако Марко, увидев над дверью таверны герб Савойской династии, правившей Сардинским королевством, нахмурился и подал знак идти дальше. Видимо, хозяин, обозначивший себя подданным Виктора Эммануила II, не мог считаться «нашим».

Мы миновали еще несколько домов, и вдруг Марко резко остановился и обернулся.

– Эй, ragazzi! – воскликнул он, и я тоже обернувшись следом, обнаружил, что нас сопровождает стайка мальчишек лет десяти-двенадцати. – Плачу четвертной, если отведете нас к доброй таверне, где вкусно кормят и уважают Джузеппе Гарибальди!

Мальчишки разом загалдели по-итальянски, наконец один – как видно, заводила, выступил вперед:

– Синьор, это вам к синьору Карпинелли, пиццерия «Oro Gobione».

Марко извлек из кармана монету в двадцать пять центов и показал ее, удерживая за края двумя пальцами:

– Ведите.

В последующие пять минут я окончательно успокоился насчет слежки – нас повели такими закоулками, где впору заблудиться через полсотни шагов. За тентом из плотной ткани, козырьком натянутым над входом в очередную лавку, обнаружился узкий проход. Мы нырнули в щель между домами, прошли через заваленные мусором задние дворы к соседнему проулку, повернули направо и еще через несколько домов оказались у неброской вывески, на которой довольно искусно был нарисован золотой гольян.

– Синьор Карпинелли был в Тысяче и брал Палермо, – сказал один из мальчиков.

Марко широко улыбнулся:

– Лови, fratello.

Мальчишка проворно сцапал монету, а Марко толкнул двустворчатые двери из темного дерева. Звякнул колокольчик, и мы вошли внутрь.


	10. Chapter 10

Таверна «Oro Gobione» оказалась небольшим полутемным залом под беленым сводчатым потолком, освещенным пятью или шестью керосиновыми лампами. С десяток квадратных столиков были покрыты скатертями в красную и белую клетку, рядом стояли грубо сколоченные деревянные скамьи. Простые оштукатуренные стены украшали живописные картины – пышные натюрморты во фламандском стиле соседствовали с батальными сценами, на дальней стене висел неплохой портрет Джузеппе Мадзини. Три широкие арки в стене напротив вели на кухню, где стучали ножи и по-итальянски переругивалось несколько голосов.

Когда мы вошли, гомон стал тише, и сразу несколько посетителей обернулось, чтобы на нас посмотреть. Я снова почувствовал себя неуютно. Однако Марко сиял улыбкой. По-хозяйски пригласив нас за свободный столик, он громко крикнул:

– Синьор Карпинелли!

Из кухни тут же выглянул полный усатый итальянец лет пятидесяти.

– Что будет угодно синьорам? – по-итальянски спросил он, подходя. Я скорее угадал значение фразы, чем понял ее – современное наречие жителей Апеннинского полуострова мало напоминает латынь.

Марко заговорил оживленно и быстро, и я скоро оставил попытки выхватывать из этого потока отдельные знакомые слова. Я догадался, что он представил нас, потому что Немо ответил любезным кивком на пристальный взгляд трактирщика. Меня Марко назвал Сен-Лораном, и я тоже поклонился. Карпинелли что-то проворчал вопросительно и недовольно – я расслышал фамилию Бурбонов и понял, что он интересуется, не монархисты ли мы. Марко горячо заверил его, что это не так. Дальше я потерял нить разговора и лишь по интонациям и выражению лица догадался, что трактирщик смягчился и повеселел.

Скоро из кухни выскочил молодой итальянец с круглым деревянным подносом, на котором лежала большая плоская лепешка с овощами, залитыми расплавленным сыром – потом я узнал, что это блюдо называется pizza. Поставив поднос на стол, официант ловко разрезал лепешку на части и удалился, чтобы вскоре вернуться с кувшином вина и четырьмя бокалами. Карпинелли разлил вино и сел с нами за стол. Только тут я заметил, что на его левой руке не хватает мизинца, а ладонь и запястье пересекает длинный уродливый шрам, как от сабельного удара.

– Что ж, господа, – вдруг по-английски заявил трактирщик. – Коли за вами хвост, я помогу его обрубить. Сейчас подкрепитесь как следует, а потом я отправлю Матео поймать вам экипаж. Доедете до Эйдриана, там можно сесть на поезда до Джексона, до Монро, до Детройта, до Энн-Арбор…

– Спасибо, синьор Карпинелли, – с искренней благодарностью ответил я.

Тот перевел на меня взгляд и скупо улыбнулся.

– Коммунарам я всегда рад помочь.

– Коммунар – это громко сказано, – смутился я. – Я лишь помогал раненым… Но это долг любого врача.

– Так-то оно так, господин Сен-Лоран, да только не все исполнили этот долг как должно, когда Тьер брал Париж.

Я молча кивнул и снова, как наяву, увидел жаркий июньский вечер, небо, серое от дыма пожарищ, разоренную столицу. Снова ощутил запах пороховой гари и цепенящую тоску, когда в замершем воздухе через равные промежутки времени звучали ружейные залпы – то на кладбище Пер-Лашез расстреливали последних защитников Парижской Коммуны.

– Возможно, вскоре здесь появится человек, который будет расспрашивать о нас, – произнес между тем капитан Немо.

– Об этом можете не беспокоиться, господин дю Пейре, – перевел на него взгляд трактирщик. – Мы с чужаками не откровенничаем. И Матео будет держать рот на замке. А ежели станут предлагать денег, скажу, что вы искали дорогу на Манчестер, он в той же стороне.

– Благодарю вас, синьор Карпинелли, – проникновенно ответил Немо, но тот только хмыкнул и тут же поднялся на ноги на оклик из кухни.

Мы остались втроем. Я отведал лепешки и пригубил вина, неплохого, но явно местного, с грубоватым яблочным привкусом. Марко уплетал пиццу за обе щеки, веселыми глазами посматривая вокруг. Капитан, напротив, ел нехотя; я снова чувствовал в нем настороженную собранность и готовность к любым неожиданностям. Время шло, в таверну иногда заходили люди, и на каждого я бросал взгляд – не встречу ли кого из поезда. Однако все они оказывались местными – приветствовали трактирщика и его работников как хороших знакомых, перекидывались парой слов с другими посетителями, иногда бросали на нас короткие любопытные взгляды.

Примерно через час к нам подошел незнакомый молодой итальянец и поманил за собой. Мы прошли через кухню на задний двор и снова оказались лицом к лицу с синьором Карпинелли.

– Ну, прощайте, – сказал он. – Следуйте за Матео, экипаж ждет. За два с половиной доллара кучер доставит вас в Эйдриан.

– От всей души спасибо, синьор Карпинелли, – горячо ответил Марко. – Такой вкусной пиццы, как у вас, я с отчего дома не ел. Сколько с нас?

Тот усмехнулся в усы:

– Хитрец ты, Джузеппе. Пятьдесят центов.

Марко расплатился, мы раскланялись с трактирщиком и двинулись вслед за Матео. Минуту или две тот вел нас грязными закоулками, потом нырнул в узкий проход, зажатый между глухой стеной и высоким забором. Миновав его, мы оказались на улице – не той, откуда приехали, а короткой, совсем незнакомой. Неподалеку стоял экипаж, очень похожий на тот, что доставил нас к итальянскому кварталу, только и лошади, и кучер были другими.

Не теряя ни секунды, мы с капитаном Немо забрались в повозку. Марко по-итальянски попрощался с Матео, отдал кучеру задаток и присоединился к нам. Тотчас щелкнул кнут, колеса заскрипели, и повозка тронулась, увозя нас из Толидо.

Кто бы ни следил за нами в поезде, мы избавились от преследования.

***

 

До Эйдриана мы добирались около трех часов, и большую часть времени я провел в дремотном оцепенении. Когда карета выехала из города, уже почти стемнело. Облака поредели, и в затуманенном небе проступило пятно луны, постепенно разгорающееся все ярче. В маленьком мутном окне тянулась и тянулась однообразная, ровная как стол заснеженная равнина, оживляемая кое-где фермерскими домами или купами деревьев. Мы молчали, каждый погруженный в свои мысли. Только раз, примерно на середине пути, Марко приоткрыл дверцу и внимательно посмотрел назад – не едет ли за нами кто-нибудь. Но дорога была пуста.

Наконец впереди замелькали огоньки окон, и лошади пошли быстрее. Эйдриан оказался крошечным городком с четырьмя-пятью короткими улицами, застроенными одноэтажными домами. Однако через него проходила железная дорога, а на станции останавливались поезда, следующие, в том числе, и до Джексона. Ни на какой пульмановский вагон рассчитывать, разумеется, не приходилось, как и на обычное купе первого класса. Хорошо, если нас подберет хоть какой-нибудь вечерний поезд и не придется проводить бессонную ночь на станции, больше напоминающей дощатый сарай.

Расплатившись с кучером, мы поднялись на платформу, тускло освещенную газовыми фонарями. Кроме нас, в ожидании поезда маялись полтора десятка рабочих – мешковато одетых усталых людей с печатью каменного безразличия на лицах. Ни один из них не обратил на нас ни малейшего внимания.

Немо открыл брошюру с расписанием. Нам повезло – последний поезд до Джексона должен был пройти через сорок минут. Я порадовался, что не пренебрег пиццей – в поездах этого класса не кормили, и вагоны не отапливали. Однако нам оставалось проехать только две остановки, а в Джексоне уже можно было рассчитывать на гостиницу – пусть не слишком фешенебельную, но достойную.

В ожидании поезда мы выбрали себе новые имена. В Джексоне капитан Немо должен был стать нью-йоркским инженером Александром Геллертом, я – натуралистом из Канады Жан-Полем Броссаром, а Марко – Марио. Мы решили, что в Джексоне проведем ночь, а утром сядем на поезд, следующий в Чикаго.

Подошел поезд, и мы оказались в тесном гремящем вагоне, пропахшем дешевым табаком. Здесь не было ни бархата, ни ковров, ни зеркал – только жесткие деревянные лавки с узким проходом между ними. Никто не интересовался нашими именами, никто не предлагал нам изысканное меню. Словно рыбы в тину, мы опустились в низы американского общества, чтобы миновать сети, проскользнув у самого дна.


	11. Chapter 11

Город Джексон был основан в 1816 году и получил свое имя в честь Эндрю Джексона, героя англо-американской войны 1812 года и седьмого президента Соединенных Штатов. Сначала поселение росло медленно – к 1850 году в нем насчитывалось всего 480 жителей, в 1860 году – 1067. Однако вместе с открытием залежей каменного угля и железной руды в окрестностях города здесь, как и во многих других областях Америки, начался промышленный бум. Основу процветания Джексона составляет сталелитейное производство и изготовление изделий из железа, ставшее особенно прибыльным после прокладки через город двух веток железных дорог. За последнее десятилетие местное население удвоилось – здесь осело множество валлийцев и немцев, бежавших из Старого света в поисках лучшей жизни. Девизом города стали слова «Мы делаем вещи!».

Наш поезд прибыл в Джексон за час до полуночи. Я с трудом заставил себя подняться с жесткой лавки – от пронизывающего холода и тряски дешевого вагона меня сковало каменной усталостью, сходной с оцепенением. Марко тоже потух, съежился, ушел в себя. Лишь неукротимый дух капитана Немо не поддался утомлению – капитан лично разузнал, где находится единственная гостиница Джексона, нанял экипаж и взял на себя переговоры с портье.

Полуночный бой часов застал меня уже в гостиничном номере. К счастью, уголь здесь не экономили – комната оказалась жарко натоплена, и я снял не только пальто, но и сюртук с жилетом. День, вместивший в себя столь много событий, наконец закончился, и я позволил себе подвести ему итог, скорописью набросав в записной книжке то, что хотел сохранить в памяти – ссору и примирение с капитаном Немо, явление человека в бежевом костюме, наше бегство в Толидо, синьора Карпинелли и долгую дорогу на Джексон. Помня о судьбе предыдущего дневника, теперь я писал, изменив многие буквы до неузнаваемости и сокращая слова – едва ли кто-нибудь сумел бы разобрать мои каракули, даже если б пожелал это сделать.

Поставив точку, я глубоко задумался. Я никак не мог понять, где мы совершили ошибку и как британцы сумели выследить нас. Неужели они отслеживали каждого, кто покупал билеты в пульмановский вагон? А если бы мы поехали первым или вторым классом? Или высадились на берег в Бостоне или Филадельфии? Как они вообще узнали, что мы должны оказаться на территории Соединенных Штатов?

Или – все не так? Не было никакой слежки, и человек в бежевом костюме оказался в поезде Буффало-Детройт случайно? Он узнал меня, почему-то я в этом не сомневался, но мало ли кто мог меня узнать – я читал лекции в Колледж де Франс, мой фотоснимок был в газетах, когда фрегат «Авраам Линкольн» вышел в море, чтобы преследовать морское чудовище. Получается, я напрасно поднял панику и увлек капитана Немо на тернистый путь по задворкам Америки?

Но – пистолет, но – расспросы прислуги пульмановского вагона?

Скоро я понял, что окончательно запутался, и лег в кровать. Так или иначе, но мы ушли от преследования, и теперь размышления о человеке в бежевом костюме превратились в досужую игру ума, не стоящую потраченного на нее времени. Сказав себе это, я привернул фитиль лампы и меньше чем через минуту погрузился в глубокий сон.

 

***

На следующее утро сразу после скудного завтрака мы отправились на вокзал и купили билеты второго класса на поезд, следующий из Детройта в Чикаго. Оба города связывало оживленное железнодорожное сообщение – составы отходили трижды в сутки, но даже их подчас не хватало. И в одиннадцатичасовом, и в пятичасовом поездах, следующих через Джексон, не нашлось свободных мест, расположенных рядом, и нам пришлось довольствоваться тремя местами в одном вагоне, но в разных его концах.

Вагон второго класса! Я люблю его больше прочих – достаточно комфортный, чтобы можно было пренебречь дорожными неудобствами, он вместе с тем доступен почти всем классам общества. Коммивояжеры и клерки, учителя и священники, зажиточные фермеры, репортеры, инженеры, врачи, владельцы лавок и небольших производств – все они едут вторым классом, представляя наблюдательному человеку любоваться разнообразием лиц и характеров.

Однако для капитана Немо эта поездка стала серьезным испытанием. Поезд из Детройта в Чикаго был лишен как уединения двухместного купе, так и «одиночества в толпе» вагона третьего класса, где каждый пассажир был погружен в свои мысли и, фигурально выражаясь, отсутствовал, присутствуя. Люди вокруг Немо скучали долгой дорогой и были рады новому лицу, особенно такому незаурядному, как капитан «Наутилуса». Привстав со своего места, я мог видеть капитана, зажатого между двумя пассажирками, на его лице застыло холодно-надменное выражение, отнюдь не располагающее к любезности. Однако его соседку – представительную даму лет сорока в черном вдовьем платье – не остановил такой пустяк, она что-то говорила и говорила «инженеру мистеру Геллерту», поглядывая на него с тем оценивающим выражением, что мне нередко случалось видеть у хлопотливых маменек, имеющих дочерей на выданье.

Через две остановки дама в черном вышла, и соседом капитана стал пожилой пастор с улыбчивым лицом. Пастор явно умел располагать к себе людей – вскоре ему удалось вовлечь в оживленную беседу трех человек, сидевших напротив. Не знаю, принимал ли в этой беседе участие капитан Немо, однако когда я снова посмотрел в его сторону, он выглядел так, будто у него ноют зубы.

Следующие полтора часа я провел за увлекательным разговором с учителем ботаники из Цинциннати, знатоком флоры Небраски, а когда тот сошел на своей станции, обнаружил, что напротив капитана сидит человек лет сорока пяти, широкоплечий, с военной выправкой и короткими седеющими волосами – и Немо разговаривает с ним любезно и заинтересованно. Мое сердце стеснило смутной тревогой: чем-то новый попутчик напоминал полковника Спенсера, хотя я был уверен, что это не он. Перехватив мой взгляд, капитан усмехнулся краем губ и снова посвятил все внимание своему визави; мне осталось только догадываться, что это за человек.

Время шло, колеса стучали, и я чем дальше, тем сильнее чувствовал голод. Гостиничный завтрак в Джексоне и близко не напоминал роскошные трапезы мистера Пульмана, а ведь с тех пор прошло уже семь часов. К сожалению, наш поезд не был оснащен вагоном-рестораном, так что пассажиры, не захватившие снедь с собой, были вынуждены питаться в привокзальных харчевнях. Я уточнил расписание у своего соседа – как оказалось, вскоре мы должны были прибыть в городок Саут-Бенд и простоять там час. Более чем достаточно, чтобы успеть пообедать.

Когда поезд начал тормозить и мимо потянулся длинный перрон, я накинул пальто и двинулся по проходу между сиденьями, ловя взгляд капитана Немо. Я не знал, надо ли мне делать вид, что мы незнакомы, и стоит ли сообщать, куда я иду. Но капитан рассеял мои сомнения:

– Мсье Броссар, друг мой, позвольте представить вам мистера Барбикена, председателя балтиморского Пушечного клуба! – произнес он самым любезным, даже отчасти торжественным тоном.

Импи Барбикен! Безумец, пожелавший отправиться на Луну в полом снаряде, которым должны были выстрелить из гигантской пушки! Пять лет назад эта история наделала немало шума, и хотя я специально не следил за развитием событий, среди моих коллег хватало как сочувствующих этой затее, так и решительно крутящих пальцем у виска.

Мы с мистером Барбикеном поклонились друг другу.

– Слышал о вашем смелом замысле, – сказал я, с любопытством глядя на него.

Председатель Пушечного клуба совершенно не походил на сумасшедшего. Отставной военный, он сохранил выправку и стать боевого офицера, в его глазах светился ум, а лицо выражало хладнокровие и решительность. Однако на меня Барбикен посмотрел холодно, почти сердито:

– И конечно, вы тоже считаете его неосуществимым?

– Напротив, он осуществим. Я не сомневаюсь, что возможно построить пушку, способную отправить снаряд к Луне, не сомневаюсь, что возможно изготовить такой снаряд, но и уверен также, что чудовищное ускорение на старте превратит в фарш любого, кто в нем будет находиться.

Барбикен нахмурился и отвернулся – слишком быстрый разгон снаряда оказался самым слабым местом его проекта, и он это знал.

– Я работаю над этим, господин Броссар. И уверен, настанет день, когда американец ступит на поверхность Луны.

– Не сомневаюсь, что когда-нибудь это случится, – ответил я больше из вежливости и перевел взгляд на капитана: – Я собираюсь пообедать, не желаете ли составить мне компанию?

– Да, это было бы весьма кстати, – отозвался Немо. – Мистер Барбикен?..

– Спасибо, я сыт, – отрезал тот.

Мы с капитаном вышли из вагона, и тот улыбнулся насмешливо и горько:

– Сообщить о себе новому миру выстрелом из пушки – как же это типично для цивилизованных людей!

– Думаю, что Луна необитаема, так что этим выстрелом Барбикен навредил бы только самому себе.

– Интересно, как вы пришли к подобному выводу, господин Броссар.

Я покосился на капитана. Мне показалось, что знакомство с Барбикеном привело его в хорошее расположение духа – то ли потому, что американец насмешил его, то ли наоборот, вызвал восхищение своим дерзновенным замыслом.

Мы прошли сквозь здание вокзала (или, вернее сказать, просто станции) и сразу увидели большую вывеску, обещающую горячий обед и быстрое обслуживание. Судя по всему, железная дорога приносила хозяину заведения неиссякаемый поток голодных клиентов и надежный доход.

– Ну что ж, извольте, – начал я, усаживаясь за столик. – Луна, двигаясь по небу, иногда затмевает яркие звезды. Наблюдения подобных затмений показали полное отсутствие какой-либо рефракции, а значит, Луна лишена атмосферы.

– Допустим, – отозвался Немо, улыбнувшись краем рта.

– Если Луна лишена атмосферы, она также лишена и воды. При давлении ниже 4,6 миллиметров ртутного столба вода не может находиться в жидком состоянии, она вскипает даже при нуле градусов по шкале Цельсия.

– Допустим и это.

– Мир, лишенный атмосферы и воды, может быть только мертвой каменной пустыней, раскаленной в течение двухнедельного дня и остывающей до сверхнизких температур за двухнедельную ночь. Таким образом, выстрел из пушки Барбикена ничем не навредил бы селенитам – по причине их полного отсутствия.

К нам подошел официант и предложил меню, и я с удовольствием отвлекся от дел небесных на дела земные. Сделав заказ (жареный цыпленок на вертеле и печеные яблоки в тесте со сливками), я поднял глаза на капитана и встретил его взгляд, в котором мерцали золотые искры.

– Ну, а если селениты обитают в глубоких пещерах?

– Жизнь на Земле всегда начинается с солнечного света. Растения – не важно, на суше или в море – растут, усваивая свет, и становятся пищей растительноядных животных, те – пищей хищников, это пирамида, в основании которой находится солнечная энергия. В глубоких пещерах всегда темно, и жизни не на что опереться.

– Я говорил вам, что вы очень умны, мсье Броссар?

– Вы мне безбожно льстите, мистер Геллерт.


	12. Chapter 12

Остаток пути до Чикаго не ознаменовался ничем примечательным. Пообедав, мы вернулись в вагон на свои места, и вскоре поезд тронулся, увозя нас все дальше на запад. Ни одного интересного собеседника мне более не попалось, соседи дремали, уткнувшись кто в книгу, кто в газету, и, насколько я мог заметить, капитана Немо тоже никто не беспокоил.

Вскоре начало смеркаться, и пейзажи за окном постепенно стерло ночной темнотой. Вагон, освещенный лишь полудюжиной газовых рожков, погрузился в сумрак, и я задремал, откинувшись на спинку сиденья. Едва ли этот сон можно было назвать здоровым – я слышал лязг колес и скрежет тормозов на каждой остановке и открывал глаза всякий раз, когда кто-то из моих соседей сходил или садился, но все же длинная ночь миновала быстрее, чем если бы я провел ее в неусыпном бдении.

Признаюсь, я ждал прибытия в Чикаго как долгожданного отдыха и возможности привести себя в порядок – наш багаж остался в поезде, следующем в Детройт, и я испытывал настоятельную потребность умыться и переменить платье. Однако после большого октябрьского пожара, который в нью-йоркских газетах называли не иначе как «Великий Чикагский пожар», прошло только четыре месяца, и я не был уверен, что в гостиницах найдутся свободные места.

На рассвете, когда наш поезд миновал последнюю остановку перед Чикаго, ко мне подошел Марко.

– Мсье Броссар, у мистера Геллерта опять ногу прихватило, – негромко сказал он по-английски, незаметно вкладывая мне в руку записку. – Поможете ему на вокзале? Меня он и слушать не хочет.

На мгновенье меня кольнуло тревогой – приступ полнокровия, чуть не закончившийся для капитана апоплексическим ударом, был еще свеж в памяти. Однако потом я сообразил, что это наверняка какая-то уловка, и кивнул как можно увереннее и непринужденнее:

– Конечно, Марио.

Он ушел, и я, выждав несколько минут, развернул записку.

«На вокзале Чикаго нас наверняка поджидают, – по-французски писал Немо, – поэтому необходимо купить билеты до Давенпорта и уехать как можно скорее. Когда поезд прибудет на станцию, я изображу, что у меня разболелась старая рана и я не могу ходить. Подыграйте мне. Нужно задержаться в вагоне хотя бы на полтора-два часа».

Я дважды перечитал записку и убрал ее во внутренний карман сюртука. Признаюсь, в первые минуты осторожность капитана Немо показалась мне чрезмерной. Каким чудом преследователи могут выследить нас в Чикаго, потеряв в Толидо? Однако потом я напомнил себе, что в вопросах слежки и сыска капитан несравненно опытнее меня, а вот я, полагаясь на свою ловкость и здравый смысл, не раз попадал впросак. Конечно, враги потеряли нас из виду, но наверняка не отступились. А раз так – где им еще караулить нас, как не на вокзалах больших городов – Чикаго, Детройта, Цинциннати? Зная острый ум и прозорливость полковника Спенсера, мог ли я рассчитывать на ленивую нерасторопность его агентов?

Если нас ждут на вокзале, действительно, из поезда выходить нельзя, надо под любым предлогом задержаться в вагоне, пока его не отгонят на запасные пути.

Я задумался о том, что скажу проводнику и кем лучше представить капитана, чтобы вызвать к нему сочувствие, но потом мимо потянулись первые дома Чикаго – и я прилип к окну, охваченный изумлением и суеверным ужасом.

Весь город лежал в руинах. От оживленных улиц, застроенных трех- и четырехэтажными домами, остались одни развалины – закопченные фасады с провалившимися крышами, горы красного кирпича, присыпанные снегом, обугленные мертвые деревья. Там в серое небо торчали голые стены, там – почерневшие колонны, неровные, как гнилые зубы в старческом рту, там – искореженные прутья арматуры. Город казался полностью уничтоженным, как после землетрясения или жестокого артиллерийского огня.

Однако жизнь не покинула развалины Чикаго – напротив! То тут, то там я видел группы рабочих, сноровисто разбирающих завалы или возводящих новые стены. Рядом с обугленными остовами зданий заплатками на рубище выделялись явно новые дощатые домики, давшие временный приют оставшимся без крова. Чем ближе мы подходили к станции Уэллс-стрит, тем чаще следы пожарища сменялись оживленной стройкой.

Наконец поезд начал замедляться, и самые нетерпеливые из пассажиров поднялись со своих мест и потянулись к выходу. Здание железнодорожного вокзала, которое я помнил со времен своего путешествия по Небраске, также оказалось уничтожено огнем, его заменила временная деревянная постройка. На остановке я замешкался, глядя в окно как бы в изумлении, пока мои соседи торопливо одевались по-зимнему и доставали из-под лавок багаж. Через четверть часа вагон опустел.

Я тоже оделся и подошел к капитану. Немо сидел на лавке, неестественно вытянув в проход одну ногу и согнув другую, на его лице застыло выражение досады и боли – настолько правдивое, что я ни на мгновенье не усомнился бы в его болезни, если б точно не знал, что он лицедействует.

– Нога, мистер Геллерт? – смущенно спросил я.

– Как обычно, – сквозь зубы ответил тот.

Я присел рядом, не зная, что делать – не разыгрывать же представление перед пустым вагоном?

– А где Марио?

– Пошел за билетами, – он коротко выдохнул сквозь зубы. – Позвольте-ка мне опереться на вас, месье Броссар, быть может…

Рука Немо тяжело сдавила мне плечо, он попытался встать, но рухнул обратно на лавку – и в это же мгновенье сзади громко хлопнула дверь вагона.

– Господа, это конечная, просьба на выход, – произнес мужской голос с резким ирландским акцентом.

Я оглянулся. По проходу к нам быстро шел человек лет тридцати пяти в темно-синем кителе и плоской форменной шапочке с околышем.

Вот и настало для меня время сыграть свою роль.

– Господин кондуктор, прошу нас извинить, – учтиво начал я. – У моего друга мистера Геллерта ногу свело, он не может ходить. Последствие старого ранения в битве при...

Я вдруг с ужасом осознал, что не помню ни одной битвы Гражданской войны.

– При Глендейле, – на выдохе, будто его мучила сильная боль, пробормотал Немо.

Однако на лице кондуктора не отразилось ни капли сочувствия. Вошедший окинул пристальным взглядом меня, капитана, опустевший вагон, глаза его недобро сузились.

– Где ваш багаж?

Я растерялся.

– У… у меня нет багажа.

– А ваш? – он перевел взгляд на Немо.

– К чему эти расспросы? – еще не выходя из роли больного, но уже сердито ответил тот. – Путешествовать без багажа запрещено законом? Мы оплатили поездку, вот наши билеты.

Он достал билет и протянул его кондуктору, я сделал то же. Кондуктор придирчиво изучил оба билета и посмотрел на нас уже другим – оценивающим – взглядом.

– Ладно, – сказал он наконец. – Двадцать долларов, и я вас не видел.

Сумма почти наверняка превышала его недельный заработок.

– Дорого же вы цените свое милосердие, милейший! – с упреком воскликнул я.

– О каком милосердии вы толкуете, мсье Броссар, – прошипел Немо. – Давайте-ка еще попробуем, может, я смогу…

Он тяжело оперся на мое плечо, приподнимаясь, и снова рухнул на лавку.

– Двадцать долларов, – хладнокровно повторил кондуктор.

С глубоким вздохом я достал портмоне и извлек две десятки.

– Вам должно быть стыдно, – укорил я кондуктора, отдавая деньги.

– Меня уволят, если застукают вас здесь, – пожал плечами тот. – В общем, так. Я вас не видел, вы меня. Через полчаса поезд отгонят на запасной путь, а потом придут негры с тряпками, и лучше б вам уйти до этого момента. И если окажется, что вы кого-то замочили…

– Да вы бредите, милейший! – рассердился я.

Тот ответил кривой ухмылкой, развернулся и пошел к выходу.

Громко стукнула дверь вагона, и капитан Немо потянулся и выпрямился, возвращая себе здоровый вид.

– Вы были не слишком убедительны, профессор, – с досадой произнес он по-французски.

– Увы мне, – согласился я. – Никогда не имел способностей к лицедейству. Зато вы великолепно сыграли свою роль, и, слава богу, в конце концов кондуктор нам поверил.

– Он нам не поверил, – возразил капитан. – Он решил, что мы гангстеры или что-то в этом роде. К счастью, он ирландец, а значит, в полицию не пойдет. Давайте отойдем от окон, месье Броссар, нас не должны увидеть снаружи.

Мы перебрались на лавку, первую от дверей – рядом с ней не было окна. Немо положил перед собой хронометр, потом достал, проверил и убрал за пазуху электрический пистолет. Я видел, что он недоволен – то ли мной, то ли тем, как складываются обстоятельства. У меня тоже было неспокойно на душе. Что, если ушлый ирландец решит заработать дважды и, взяв с нас деньги, отправится в полицию за наградой, полагающейся за беглых преступников? Конечно, мы не нарушали закон, за наши головы не объявляли награды, но – попасть под арест, снова неумело лгать, на этот раз офицерам полиции, и ежеминутно бояться раскрытия нашего инкогнито?

Однако время шло, но никто не являлся арестовать нас. В назначенное время состав с лязгом и грохотом тронулся, уходя на запасные пути. Мимо окон потянулась опустевшая платформа, потом закопченные стены пакгаузов. Через несколько минут мы остановились между занесенной снегом кирпичной стеной и другим поездом, пустым и темным.

– Идемте, профессор, – сказал капитан Немо, поднимаясь на ноги.

Мы выбрались из вагона и спрыгнули на грязный снег. Я закрутил головой, высматривая «негров с тряпками», встречи с которыми нам следовало избегать, но первым увидел Марко, спешащего к нам вдоль состава.

Уже через три четверти часа холодный гремящий поезд уносил нас из разоренного Чикаго. Я надеялся, что мы нигде не совершили ошибки и что нам и на этот раз удалось ускользнуть.


	13. Chapter 13

9 февраля 1872 года в пятом часу пополудни мы добрались наконец до Давенпорта.

Давенпорт расположен на границе штатов Айова и Иллинойс, на берегу Миссисипи – самой протяженной и полноводной реки Северной Америки. Эта земля досталась Соединенным Штатам в 1803 году вместе с покупкой Луизианы. До начала 19 века здесь жили воинственные индейские племена саука, мескваки и кикапу, которые были частично истреблены, а частично изгнаны после поражения в войне, развязанной вождем саука Черным Ястребом. 21 сентября 1832 года победители выкупили у побежденных около шести миллионов акров земли, ставшей впоследствии восточной Айовой – по 11 центов за акр, всего за 640 тысяч долларов.

Переводчиком при заключении этой сделки выступил Антуан де Сен Клер – человек смешанной расы и необычной судьбы. Сын французского канадца и индианки из племени поттаватоми, Сен Клер был женат на внучке вождя племени саука Маргарите, за которой вождь Кеокук отдал в качестве приданого обширные земли на берегу Миссисипи. Чтобы не потерять эту землю, Сен Клер должен был построить дом на месте подписания договора – таково было требование Кеокука. Весной 1833 года договорной дом был построен, и именно здесь 14 мая 1836 года Сен Клер основал Давенпорт – город, названный им в честь своего друга Джорджа Давенпорта.

9 июня 1849 года майор Уильям Уильямс посетил город и представил его краткое описание в своем дневнике:

«Давенпорт расположен на берегу Миссисипи со стороны штата Айова на обширной площади, по ширине превышающей милю. Берега поднимаются высоко над рекой, обеспечивая прекрасные виды… Это очаровательное место… здания построены с большим вкусом, но несколько разбросаны, улицы очень широкие и украшены с каждой стороны деревьями. Население составляет от 1100 до 1200 человек. Здесь нет холеры, место здоровое. В городе семь церквей, восемь или десять магазинов, три аптеки, один отель и очень красивое здание колледжа…»

Как я уже упоминал, наш поезд прибыл на вокзал в четверть пятого. Из осторожности мы решили не останавливаться в отеле Бёртиса – крупнейшем отеле Давенпорта, получившем известность после того, как в 1861 году, в начале Гражданской войны между Севером и Югом, губернатор Айовы Сэмюэл Кирквуд сделал его своей штаб-квартирой. Вдоль Миссисипи располагалась целая вереница небольших отелей, прозябающих с тех пор, как в 1858 году компания Рок Исланд построила через реку первый железнодорожный мост. Когда удобство железнодорожного сообщения лишило речные пароходства основной части клиентов, прибрежные отели стали с трудом сводить концы с концами и были рады любому постояльцу.

Мы сняли лучшие комнаты в крошечной гостинице «Боунз и сыновья», сразу внеся задаток на три дня вперед. Хозяин гостиницы мистер Боунз не знал, как нам угодить. Я наконец принял горячую ванну и поел супа, которого не видел неделю. Наши платье, обувь и головные уборы были тщательно вычищены, комнаты жарко натоплены. Я попросил – и немедля получил – карту Давенпорта, стопку писчей бумаги и перо с чернильницей. Наконец, хозяин подробно рассказал, как добраться до почты и где расположены лучшие магазины готового платья.

Теперь следовало решить, что делать дальше.

Я не без оснований надеялся, что Франсуа д`Обиньи вместе с Ишвари и Конселем уже добрались до Гранитного дворца, однако рассчитывать на это не мог. Прежде, чем писать своему другу, я должен был связаться с Сайресом Смитом и, выражаясь фигурально, прощупать почву. Прежде всего следовало выяснить, где сейчас д`Обиньи и Ишвари и все ли с ними благополучно.

Я не знал, насколько мистер Смит в курсе наших дел и могу ли я ему доверять. Осторожность требовала сообщить как можно меньше, вызвать Франсуа в Давенпорт и все обсудить при личной встрече. А раз так, для мистера Смита я просто ищу своего друга – не больше и не меньше.

После ужина, поданного в номер, я набросал несколько строк, которые намеревался запечатать в конверт и отправить на следующее утро:

«Многоуважаемый мистер Смит, – писал я, – мой друг Франсуа д`Обиньи известил меня письмом, что собирается погостить в Гранитном дворце. Если он сейчас у вас, то не могли бы вы передать ему, что я остановился в Давенпорте в гостинице «Боунз и сыновья» под именем Жан-Поля Броссара. Мне необходимо с ним повидаться».

И подписался своим настоящим именем – Пьер Аронакс.

Дождавшись, пока высохнут чернила, я убрал записку во внутренний карман сюртука и постучался в номер капитана Немо.

В комнате капитана царил полумрак, на столе горела единственная керосиновая лампа. Немо стоял у окна и, скрестив руки на груди, смотрел в темноту, на необозримые черные воды Миссисипи. Он был в темно-лиловом шелковом халате, густые черные волосы казались еще влажными после ванны. Я невольно залюбовался его узкими щиколотками и едва успел осознать, что под халатом он, вероятно, совершенно обнажен, как он обернулся.

Я поспешно отвел взгляд.

– Простите, капитан, если я не вовремя...

Халат был запахнут, но довольно небрежно – между отворотами шелковой ткани я успел увидеть длинный треугольник кожи, густо поросшей мягкими каштановыми волосами, и тусклый блеск золотой цепочки.

– Однако у вас наверняка была веская причина, чтобы прийти ко мне, не так ли, – насмешливо отозвался Немо.

– Весьма веская. Но мы можем обсудить это утром. Я написал письмо Сайресу Смиту...

Я протянул капитану листок, стараясь не смотреть на его грудь. Немо взял письмо, а я уставился на картину на стене – не слишком умело написанная, она изображала парусник, застигнутый бурей. Уши у меня пылали.

– Вы стали осмотрительны, профессор, – произнес Немо через минуту. – Прошу вас, садитесь.

Я хотел было ответить, что если у него нет замечаний к записке, то мне незачем надолго оставаться в его номере, но не нашел нужных слов и присел на кровать.

– Знаком ли господину д`Обиньи ваш почерк? – спросил Немо, отложив письмо.

– Разумеется.

– Тогда почему бы вам не назваться господином Броссаром?

Я глубоко вздохнул и покачал головой.

– Франсуа узнает мою руку, даже если я назовусь господином Броссаром, но что, если его сейчас нет в Гранитном дворце? Допустим, он решил укрыться вместе с Ишвари где-нибудь еще, и Сайрес Смит знает, где именно. Мне, как старому другу Франсуа, он ответит скорее, чем никому не известному господину Броссару.

Немо нахмурился и прошелся по комнате.

– Если ни господина д`Обиньи, ни Ишвари в Гранитном дворце нет и Сайрес Смит о них ничего не слышал, я отправлю Януша проверить письма, приходившие на имя Николя Дюваля.

Последние полгода, что Ишвари жила у д`Обиньи, она переписывалась с капитаном через главный почтамт Гавра, отправляя письма до востребования на имя Николя Дюваля. Однако с тех пор, как на борту «Наутилуса» побывал Тадеуш Красновский, этот способ связи перестал мне казаться надежным – как знать, вдруг кто-то из матросов-поляков обмолвился ему о причинах наших регулярных визитов в Гавр?

– Через день или два все должно решиться, – ответил я вслух. – Завтра утром я схожу на почту и отправлю письмо, надеюсь, мистер Смит не станет тянуть с ответом.

Я поднялся с кровати – и встретил взгляд, в котором смешались удивление и досада.

– Это все, что вы хотели мне сказать, господин Аронакс? – приподняв одну бровь, спросил Немо.

– Да, капитан.

– Что ж, тогда позвольте пожелать вам спокойной ночи.

– Спокойной ночи, – машинально ответил я и вышел.


	14. Chapter 14

На следующее утро сразу после завтрака я без приключений добрался до почты и отправил Сайресу Смиту вчерашнее письмо. Вернувшись в гостиницу, я застал капитана Немо полностью одетым. Нам всем, включая Марко, требовалось обновить гардероб, и мы решили посетить магазин готового платья Эббы Вулсон, рекомендованный накануне мистером Боунзом.

Я, привыкший к уютной примерочной своего портного, был немало поражен просторным залом за высокими стеклянными витринами, где вдоль длинных рядов лежали отрезы ткани всех сортов и оттенков, а дальше виднелись стойки с готовыми костюмами, куртками, пальто и плащами – для мужчин, и расстилалось бесконечное кипение дамских нарядов. От обилия цветов и фасонов рябило в глазах. Я задумался о том, что швейные машины и фабричное производство одежды изменят человеческую жизнь не меньше, чем изобретение телеграфа, но тут Марко сделал нам знак следовать за ним – как оказалось, вчера он уже побывал здесь и знал, куда нам обратиться.

Следующие пару часов мы провели за примерками. Приказчик, более расторопный и напористый, нежели любезный, подносил все новые и новые модели. Я купил темно-серый костюм в тонкую полоску, полдюжины батистовых сорочек и массу мелочей вроде носков и кальсон. Новые приобретения сели удачнее, чем нью-йоркские, купленные «за глаза», и я не пожалел для своего оборотистого помощника хороших чаевых – он явно знал свое дело.

Покончив с обновлением гардероба, капитан отправил Марко со всеми покупками обратно в гостиницу, а мне предложил прогуляться и пообедать.

Майор Уильям Уильямс, описывая Давенпорт, не погрешил против истины – это действительно очень красивый и просторный город, радующий путешественников величием зданий и живописными видами. Несмотря на февраль, погода стояла прекрасная – в высоком бледно-голубом небе таяли легкие облака, и солнце припекало уже совсем не по-зимнему. Полноводная Миссисипи, чья ширина достигает здесь 676 метров, сверкала золотом бликов. В безветренном воздухе дым колесных пароходов поднимался почти вертикально вверх, и пахло уже не снегом, а по-весеннему – влажной землей.

Мы с капитаном не торопясь прошлись по 12-й Западной улице, ведя незначащую, но приятную беседу. Немо держался любезно и доброжелательно, даже тепло, и моя душа нежилась в этом тепле, как нежится весенняя земля под солнечными лучами. Миновав музей Патнам – основанный в 1867 году, он стал одним из первых американских музеев западнее Миссисипи – мы свернули в один из небольших ресторанов и пообедали. Я заказал суп из устриц и невольно вспомнил кока «Наутилуса» – у него этот суп получался много лучше.

Когда мы вошли в гостиничный холл, нам навстречу шагнул мальчишка-негр лет пятнадцати на вид.

– Мистер Броссар? – вежливо спросил он, переводя взгляд с меня на Немо и обратно.

– Это я.

– Вам письмо от мистера Смита. И мне велено дождаться ответа.

Он протянул запечатанный конверт.

Мы с капитаном коротко переглянулись, и я ответил:

– Посиди здесь, ответ обязательно будет.

Мы быстро поднялись ко мне в номер, и я вскрыл конверт. Там было две записки – одна, написанная рукой моего друга, и вторая – незнакомым четким и твердым почерком.

«Уважаемый господин Аронакс, – писал мистер Смит. – Да, господин д`Обиньи сейчас гостит в Гранитном дворце. Я буду очень рад, если вы присоединитесь к нам. Если это не противоречит вашим планам, завтра в полдень я пришлю за вами экипаж. Сообщите о своем решении Гелиогабалу (посыльному)».

Я отдал листок капитану Немо и взялся за второй.

«Пьер, не описать словами, как я рад, что ты жив и здоров. Мы с Мари будем очень рады тебя увидеть. Пожалуйста, приезжай в Гранитный дворец хоть на несколько дней. Тут есть на что посмотреть, и нам есть, что обсудить. Обнимаю, Франсуа д`Обиньи».

Я дважды перечитал письмо своего друга, чувствуя, как тяжелый камень скатывается с моей души. Итак, я правильно понял зашифрованное послание, Франсуа и Ишвари благополучно добрались до коммуны мистера Смита, и от долгожданной встречи меня отделял всего один день. Я отдал второй листок капитану и прошелся по комнате, стараясь унять радостное волнение.

Когда я обернулся, Немо, улыбаясь, смотрел на меня, и в его глазах плескалось солнце.

– Я привык не верить судьбе, но кажется, она идет у вас на поводу, мой дорогой профессор, – сказал он.

– Ах, капитан, я сам едва смел надеяться, что все завершится благополучно! Я сейчас же напишу мистеру Смиту… и Франсуа… надо предупредить их, что я буду не один.

Я сел за стол, схватил перо, обмакнул его в чернильницу – и глубоко задумался.

– Как мне представить вас? Александром Геллертом?

Немо отрицательно покачал головой.

– Едва ли я смогу выдать себя за американца.

– Если желаете, я могу представить вас как француза, своего коллегу из Парижского музея естественной истории.

Улыбка Немо стала насмешливой.

– Профессор, воистину радость вскружила вам голову. Разве я похож на кабинетного ученого?

Я не удержался от ответной шпильки:

– Из всех ваших личин больше всего вы похожи на маркиза дю Пейре, причем в эпоху до Великой французской революции. Однако, боюсь, потомок протестантов мистер Смит не сможет должным образом оценить манеры и стать истинного аристократа.

Немо бросил на меня загадочный взгляд.

– Что ж, если вы считаете, что фамилия дю Пейре подходит мне больше, я назовусь именно так.

Он прошелся по комнате, в задумчивости скрестив руки на груди.

– Жюль дю Пейре, потомок древнего владетельного рода. Родился в окрестностях Пондишери, долгое время жил в северной и центральной Индии. Учился в Париже, Берлине и Нью-Йорке. Унаследовал огромное состояние, сейчас путешествует по Североамериканским Соединенным Штатам, изучая организацию промышленного производства, планирует открыть собственное дело. С вами, профессор, познакомился два года назад в Сиолиме.

– Причем познакомил нас Жан-Поль Лакруа, бессменный секретарь индийского Географического общества! – подхватил я и снова обмакнул перо в чернильницу:

«Многоуважаемый мистер Смит, с благодарностью принимаю ваше приглашение. Должен уточнить, я путешествую не один, а в компании своего друга г-на дю Пейре, мы прибудем вместе. С нами будет один слуга».

Отложив в сторону исписанный лист, я взял другой из чистой стопки.

«Дорогой Франсуа, я так рад, что все тревоги позади. Считаю часы до нашей встречи. Приеду вместе со своим другом из Индии г-ном дю Пейре, помнишь, я тебе рассказывал о нашем знакомстве в Сиолиме. Низко кланяюсь мадемуазель Мари».

– Яснее намекнуть, кажется, невозможно, – усмехнулся Немо из-за моего плеча.

– Франсуа должен предупредить Ишвари. Она может слишком обрадоваться, неожиданно увидев вас, и сказать или сделать нечто необдуманное.

– Что ж.

Я сложил и убрал оба письма в конверт, отданный мне Гелиогабалом, и спустился вниз, в гостиничный холл. Мальчишка-негр сидел на лавке недалеко от входной двери, но тотчас вскочил при моем появлении. Его круглое смышленое лицо выражало разом и любопытство, и готовность как можно лучше исполнить данное ему поручение. Я вспомнил, что Франсуа рассказывал про Навуходоносора, бывшего раба Сайреса Смита – тот был беззаветно предан своему хозяину и, кажется, был готов наложить на себя руки, если б тот погиб.

– Вот мой ответ мистеру Смиту, – сказал я, отдавая конверт. – Передай его как можно скорее.

– Не извольте беспокоиться, мистер Броссар.

Гелиогабал аккуратно убрал конверт во внутренний карман куртки, белозубо улыбнулся и выскочил за дверь, я проводил его взглядом.


	15. Chapter 15

Следующим утром мы распрощались с огорченным мистером Боунзом.

За несколько минут до полудня к гостинице подъехал экипаж, управляемый рослым и крепким негром лет тридцати пяти. Он предложил называть себя Набом, споро помог Марко перенести и уложить наш багаж и легко взобрался на козлы. Я не без любопытства поглядывал на первого из увиденных мною колонистов острова Табор, невольно ставшего нашим связным. Наб держался со спокойным достоинством человека много повидавшего и пережившего, однако был скромен и показался мне скорее добродушным, чем угрюмым.

Минут десять мы ехали по городским улицам, потом вокруг потянулись бескрайние заснеженные поля. Погода стояла хорошая – в высоком затуманенном небе висело размытое пятно солнца, но было безветренно и почти тепло. Кое-где – на пригорках, на склонах оврагов – снег уже начал подтаивать, обнажая черную землю. Иногда мы проезжали мимо добротных фермерских домов – почва здесь плодородная, наделы обширны, и люди, занимающиеся сельскохозяйственным трудом, при должном усердии не бедствуют.

Примерно через полчаса впереди показалась возвышенность, увенчанная странного вида ветряной мельницей. Наб, обернувшись к нам, взмахнул рукояткой кнута:

– Вон Гранитный дворец!

Признаюсь, я удивился – название усадьбы располагало увидеть пусть и не настоящий дворец, но хотя бы большой дом, но сооружение на холме выглядело приземистой круглой башней из красного кирпича самое большее двадцати футов в поперечнике. Сколько я ни приглядывался, я не мог заметить в ней окон. Лопасти гигантского ветряка еле шевелились, делая один оборот за полторы-две минуты.

Я покосился на капитана Немо, чье зрение было куда острее моего, но тот тоже смотрел на башню с холодным недоумением.

Экипаж приблизился к холму, но дорога пошла не вверх, а свернула левее, в обход. Мы словно объезжали взгорок по кругу у самого его подножия. Еще несколько минут – и лошади остановились, а я не сдержал невольного восклицания.

Это действительно был дворец! Холм, с юго-восточной стороны округлый и пологий, с западной оказался срезан осыпью или взрывом, и на его отвесный склон опирался высокий четырехэтажный дом, облицованный гранитными плитами. Башня, которую мы увидели с дороги, оказалась водонапорной – почти целиком врезанная в тело холма, она поднималась над ним одной пятой или одной шестой своей частью. В неподвижном воздухе слышалось журчание воды – видимо, где-то недалеко протекала речка, сдерживаемая запрудой, и вода падала с высоты нескольких футов.

Наб спрыгнул на утоптанный снег и отдал поводья двум подбежавшим мальчишкам, в одном из которых я узнал Гелиогабала, вчерашнего посыльного.

Я тоже выбрался из повозки, не сводя глаз с удивительного дома. Тут же что-то ткнулось мне в руку, а потом в бок – меня обнюхивала большая бурая собака. Я снял перчатку и погладил пса.

– Топ! Ты ведь Топ?

Услышав свое имя, собака завиляла хвостом.

Рядом спрыгнул на снег капитан Немо – и при виде его пес явно напрягся и глухо, предостерегающе зарычал.

– Топ, фу! – воскликнул Наб. – Фу! Как тебе не стыдно рычать на гостей мистера Смита? Прошу прощения, господа, он немного своеволен, но без команды никогда не бросится.

– Ничего, он просто защищает дом, – примирительно заметил Марко – и был в свою очередь обнюхан бдительным псом.

Мы взошли на крыльцо и оказались в просторном холле. Нас встретила пожилая дама лет пятидесяти на вид – седовласая, прямая и строгая, в черном вдовьем платье. Лицо ее с резкими чертами было скорее некрасиво, но в глазах светился ум.

– Добро пожаловать в Гранитный дворец, господа, – сказала она. – Я Софи Креббс. Мужчины с утра устраняют неисправность в дымоходе, думаю, к обеду они закончат. Позвольте показать вам ваши комнаты.

– Рад знакомству, миссис Креббс, – с поклоном ответил я. – Я профессор Аронакс.

– Марко Каркано, к вашим услугам, – почтительно назвался Марко.

Немо поклонился молча.

Софи Креббс развернулась и подошла чему-то, что сначала показалось мне глубокой нишей в стене, забранной ажурной кованой решеткой. Она потянула за ручки – и решетка распахнулась двустворчатой дверцей, открывая проход в небольшую комнатку без окон, с низким потолком. Едва миссис Креббс ступила на пол комнатки, как под ее потолком вспыхнула цепочка крошечных ярко-оранжевых ламп.

– Это подъемник, одно из изобретений, усовершенствованных моим братом, – сказала миссис Креббс. – Мы называем его лифтом. Прошу вас, заходите.

Я чувствовал нарастающее изумление. Мы все, включая Наба, зашли в комнатку, Наб затворил за собой решетчатые двери, со щелчком передвинул, перекрывая выход, невысокий бортик вроде балконного, и опустил рычаг на стене. Комнатка дрогнула и поехала вверх.

Видимо, в доме было устроено сквозное отверстие, что-то вроде гигантского дымохода или вертикальной шахты, в которой и двигался подъемник. Мы проехали мимо второго этажа, потом мимо третьего. Наконец, на четвертом Наб поднял рычаг, и лифт остановился. Все повторилось в обратной последовательности – негр откатил в сторону бортик, открывая выход, затем раскрыл узорные решетчатые двери. И стоило последнему человеку покинуть лифт, оранжевые лампы под потолком погасли.

Наб остался у лифта, а миссис Креббс провела нас по короткому коридору и отворила одну из комнат:

– Ваша комната, господин Аронакс. Ваша, господин дю Пейре, следующая. Ваша, мистер Каркано, в конце коридора. Если позволите, я покажу вам некоторые приспособления, они одинаковые во всем доме.

Мы вошли в просторную светлую комнату, обставленную просто, но со вкусом. 

Миссис Креббс подошла к кровати и показала на рычаг у изголовья. Деревянная рукоятка поворачивалась, как стрелка часов, в пределах четверти круга, и могла быть зафиксирована в пяти различных положениях.

– Дом отапливается углем, топка находится в подвале, а в стенах проложены дымоходы, – сказала миссис Креббс. – Этой ручкой вы можете регулировать положение заслонки в дымоходе, проложенном в стенах вашей комнаты. Верхнее положение рукоятки полностью перекрывает дымоход, нижнее – полностью его открывает. Таким образом, вы можете сами задавать уровень отопления.

Наша хозяйка повернулась и отворила боковую дверь, ведущую, как мне сначала показалось, в комнату, предназначенную капитану Немо. Но нет – мы оказались в крошечной каморке без окон, освещенной уже знакомым резким оранжевым светом. В каморке стояла чугунная ванна, а над нею на стене висели округлые стальные сосуды, каждый галлонов на тридцать.

– Это бак с горячей, а это с холодной водой, – продолжала показывать миссис Креббс. – Поворачивая вот эти ручки, вы можете получить воду нужной температуры. Здесь слив, а это – выключатель.

Я смотрел вокруг во все глаза. Если подводный корабль капитана Немо опередил свое время на сотню лет, то Гранитный дворец – лет на пятьдесят. Все здесь было продумано, многочисленные инженерные решения служили ежедневному удобству. Деловитая миссис Креббс показывала нам одно приспособление за другим, и мне чудилось, что сквозь ее показную невозмутимость проглядывает гордость если не самого творца, то человека, причастного к творению.

Мы вышли из ванной комнаты через противоположную дверь и оказались в комнате капитана Немо. Миссис Креббс показала, как поворотом ручки запереть двери изнутри, а потом взглянула на часы и сообщила, что наш багаж уже поднят, и Марко может забрать его у лифта.

– Обед будет подан через час. Профессор Аронакс, господин дю Пейре, Навуходоносор встретит вас в холле. Мистер Каркано, за вами придет Гелиогабал, он покажет путь на кухню. Если пожелаете воспользоваться лестницей, она в конце коридора в правом крыле.

И миссис Креббс ушла.

За час, предоставленный хозяйкой дома, Марко перенес и распаковал багаж, а я успел умыться и переменить платье. Меня переполняло радостное нетерпение. Я предчувствовал встречу с Франсуа, встречу с Ишвари, личность незаурядного мистера Смита и остальных колонистов сильно возбуждала мое любопытство.

За пять минут до назначенного времени я вышел в холл у лифта. Пространство за решетчатой оградой было пусто. Минуту или две я смотрел в окно на необозримые заснеженные поля, на черное извилистое русло ручья, впадающего в небольшое озеро или запруду в сотне туазов от дома. Вскоре подошел капитан Немо, мучительно красивый в новом костюме. Мне показалось, что он тоже взволнован и тоже преисполнен еле сдерживаемого нетерпения. Наконец мы услышали скрипение тросов и шорох поднимающейся кабины лифта.

С глухим лязгом кабина остановилась, и Наб отворил решетчатые двери.

– Прошу вас, господа.

Лифт опустился на один этаж. Мы вышли в холл, обустроенный как гостиная, полный людей. Я окинул его взглядом, отыскивая знакомых – и кровь застыла у меня в жилах. На меня смотрел – и улыбался – человек из поезда Нью-Йорк–Буффало, человек, от которого мы скрылись в Толидо, человек в бежевом костюме!


	16. Chapter 16

Все присутствующие, прервав разговоры, повернулись к нам. Я машинально сделал несколько шагов вперед, сердце гулко билось в ушах, мысли метались. Британский агент здесь, в Гранитном дворце? Но как?.. Или он американец? И сейчас достанет ордер, потребует нашего ареста? А Франсуа, он знает?.. Догадывается? Как бы его предупредить?

Я зашарил взглядом по комнате, отыскивая д`Обиньи. Тот, тепло улыбаясь, уже делал шаг мне навстречу, и ничто в его лице не выдавало осознания того, что среди гостей мистера Смита находится враг. Я бросил на Франсуа отчаянный взгляд, и тот чуть нахмурился, явно не понимая.

– Добрый день, дамы и господа, – произнес я как мог любезно и уверенно. – Позвольте представиться, я профессор Аронакс.

– Господин Аронакс! – воскликнул человек в бежевом костюме и тоже шагнул ко мне, протягивая руку. – Я так и подумал, что это были вы!

Я перевел на него взгляд, пытаясь предугадать его намерения.

– Позвольте же представиться, я Гедеон Спилет, репортер газеты «Нью-Йорк Геральд», – продолжал между тем незнакомец, подходя ближе.

Гедеон Спилет! Журналист, друг мистера Смита, один из колонистов острова Табор! Я впервые по-настоящему взглянул ему в лицо, открытое и дружелюбное, с живыми светло-карими глазами. И, опомнившись, пожал протянутую руку.

Я едва успел перевести дыхание, как к нам подошел еще один человек – лет пятидесяти, сухопарый, даже костлявый, с коротко стрижеными седеющими волосами и густыми усами. . Резкие черты его лица напоминали черты миссис Креббс, а облик выражал решительность и непреклонную волю. Я сообразил, что они, скорее всего, брат и сестра, и что я вижу перед собой создателя замечательного подъемника, доставившего нас на четвертый этаж Гранитного дворца.

– Рад знакомству, господин Аронакс, я Сайрес Смит, – сказал он, и мы, в свою очередь, обменялись рукопожатием. – Много слышал о вас и о вашей книге. Удобно ли вас разместили, нет ли нареканий?

– Никаких нареканий, все изумительно, – ответил я, глядя на него с уважением и любопытством .

– Рад знакомству, господин дю Пейре, – Сайрес Смит перевел взгляд на Немо, и они обменялись короткими поклонами.

Вокруг нас с капитаном постепенно закручивался человеческий водоворот. Я раскланялся с высоким красивым молодым человеком лет двадцати трех на вид («Герберт Браун», – представился он), кивнул мрачному старику, чей облик наводил на мысли о пиратах и разбойниках, наконец, отыскал взглядом Ишвари.

Дочь капитана Немо стояла рядом с миссис Креббс и двумя незнакомыми девушками. Ее лицо сияло, щеки окрашивал нежный румянец. В платье темно-голубого шелка, причесанная на французский манер, среди своих миловидных, но бесцветных спутниц она выглядела орхидеей среди полевых ромашек. Встретив мой взгляд, Ишвари радостно заулыбалась и шагнула навстречу, протягивая мне руку.

– Господин Аронакс, я так счастлива, что ваша последняя экспедиция завершилась благополучно, – проговорила она по-французски почти без акцента.

– Мари, принцесса души моей, – я низко поклонился и осторожно поцеловал прохладные тонкие пальцы.

Я понимал, что и слова ее, и улыбка предназначались не мне, но осторожность и приличия требовали не заговаривать с незнакомым мужчиной, каким выглядел в глазах окружающих капитан Немо. Ишвари бросила на капитана только один короткий взгляд и тут же вернулась обратно к миссис Креббс и ее дочерям.

– Рад знакомству, господин дю Пейре, – суховато произнес между тем Франсуа д`Обиньи, отвешивая капитану церемонный поклон. Потом он повернулся ко мне и крепко стиснул мне руку, спрашивая глазами: «Все хорошо?»

– Заставил ты меня поволноваться, Пьер, – пробормотал он.

Я только открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как рядом снова возник Гедеон Спилет.

– Читал вашу книгу, господин Аронакс, она великолепна! – воскликнул репортер, глядя на меня с пристальным, я бы даже сказал – хищным интересом. – Редакция «Нью-Йорк Геральд» собирается перевести ее на английский язык и печатать по главам в течение года. Вы не будете возражать? Размер авторских отчислений можем обсудить…

Я удивился:

– Что за нелепая идея пришла в голову вашему редактору? Книга вышла шесть лет назад, и конечно, за это время ее уже прочитали все, кто хотел. К тому же она устарела больше, чем наполовину.

Спилет посмотрел на меня странно.

– Я говорю про вашу новую книгу, господин Аронакс, роман «Двадцать тысяч льё под водой».

– Вы написали книгу, профессор? – спросил Немо.

Меня бросило в жар. Я вдруг осознал, что так и не рассказал капитану о своем романе, повествующем о нашем первом десятимесячном подводном путешествии. Бог знает, почему я этого не сделал. Новые события, ужасные и волнующие, почти стерли из моей памяти пустой и холодный год, который я провел в уверенности, что больше никогда не увижу капитана «Наутилуса». Я действительно почти забыл об этой книге – однако тотчас понял, что мое молчание о ней выглядит крайне подозрительно. Уж не решит ли капитан, что я предал его?

– Да, господин дю Пейре, я написал книгу. В основном для того, чтобы не отвечать снова и снова на одни и те же вопросы.

– Мои французские коллеги вас совсем замучили? – с понимающей улыбкой спросил Спилет.

– Не без этого, – я тоже натянуто улыбнулся.

– Но вы позволите взять у вас интервью для «Нью-Йорк Геральд»? Не про «Наутилус», про вашу последнюю экспедицию. Скажем, после обеда?

В глазах Спилета светился пылкий азарт гончей, идущей по свежему следу, и я снова увидел в нем человека в бежевом костюме, и одновременно – всех журналистов, терзавших меня в Париже. Напрасно я думал, что Гранитный дворец будет тихой гаванью. Возможно, для Ишвари он и стал ею, но мне здесь – как теперь и везде на суше! – придется держать оборону и отражать атаки.

– Мистер Спилет, я буду с вами полностью откровенен. Если вы хоть слово напишете про меня в газете, мне придется немедля бежать отсюда, чтобы сохранить свою жизнь. Так что я вас очень прошу этого не делать.

– Значит, вы все-таки скрываетесь! – воскликнул тот.

– Именно так.

– От капитана Немо!

– Что? Нет! Конечно, нет, – я понадеялся, что мое изумление прозвучало искренне.

– Однако кто еще может желать смерти добропорядочному адъюнкт-профессору Парижского музея естественной истории, кроме человека без имени, загадочного капитана «Наутилуса»? Особенно теперь, когда вы поведали миру все его секреты? – вкрадчиво спросил репортер.

Я чувствовал – или мне казалось – что от капитана исходит волна испепеляющего жара.

– Нельзя выдать секреты того, о ком ничего не знаешь, мистер Спилет, – твердо ответил я. – Если угодно, я расскажу о своих преследователях, но только после обеда. И только в том случае, если вы пообещаете ничего не печатать. Если вы конечно не желаете также вскоре напечатать и мой некролог.

– Разумеется, господин Аронакс, без вашего разрешения я не напечатаю ни строчки, – серьезно ответил тот.

Громко прозвонили настенные часы, и высокие двустворчатые двери в боковой стене распахнулись настежь.

– Дамы и господа, обед подан, прошу всех к столу! – возгласила миссис Креббс.

Я был рад прервать неприятный и опасный разговор. Мне хотелось немедля объясниться с капитаном Немо, но в такой толчее об этом нечего было и думать. Конечно, я легко мог бы сказать ему несколько слов по-французски, но я подозревал, что и Гедеон Спилет, и сестры Креббс неплохо знают этот язык. Пришлось запастись терпением.

С тяжелым сердцем я прошел в столовую – просторную светлую залу с длинным уже накрытым столом. Рядом с каждым прибором лежала карточка с именем. Я нашел, что мне предложили место между д`Обиньи и Джудит Креббс, напротив усадили Немо и Спилета, Сайрес Смит занял место во главе стола.

После короткой молитвы, прочитанной хозяином дома, все приступили к трапезе.

Я пытался поймать взгляд капитана Немо, но тот не смотрел на меня. Впрочем, я больше не чувствовал в нем гнева, только предельную сосредоточенность, как у тигра перед прыжком.

– Мистер Смит, я вижу, вы освещаете Гранитный дворец при помощи электричества, – произнес Немо самым любезным тоном. – Оранжевый свет ваших ламп дают пары натрия, не так ли?

– Совершенно верно, господин дю Пейре, – ответил инженер.

– Вы используете элементы Бунзена, или?..

– Нет, я вообще не пользуюсь электрическими батареями.

Немо приподнял одну бровь:

– Тогда как вы получаете разность потенциалов?

– Благодаря динамо-машине, изобретенной в 1827 году Аньошем Йедликом и в 1832 году усовершенствованной Ипполитом Пикси. Недалеко от Гранитного дворца протекает полноводный ручей, мы назвали его рекой Благодарения. Мы сделали плотину и получили проточный пруд, исправно снабжающий нас водой даже в засуху. На плотине вода падает с высоты семь футов и крутит турбину, через зубчатые передачи вращение турбины с усилением передается на ротор – сильный электромагнит, вокруг которого накручена катушка с медными проводами.

– Но динамо-машина дает пульсирующий ток, это же неудобно! – возразил Немо.

– Не просто пульсирующий, но переменный – направление его течения меняется каждые пол-оборота ротора. Однако это не недостаток его, а достоинство: переменный ток допускает трансформацию, во многих случаях он даже удобнее постоянного. Если вам будет угодно, после обеда мы спустимся в лабораторию, и я покажу вам прототип электродвигателя на переменном токе, над которым мы сейчас работаем вместе с Гербертом.

– Буду весьма благодарен, – сдержанно ответил тот.

Мне показалось, что капитан уязвлен и раздосадован – очевидный инженерный гений Сайреса Смита вызывал в нем и восхищение, и ревность.

Герберт Браун, сидевший ближе к миссис Креббс, но с явным интересом прислушивающийся к разговору, порозовел, услышав свое имя.

– Джеймс Максвелл в своем «Трактате об электричестве и магнетизме» убедительно показывает, что и электрические, и магнитные явления, и видимый свет имеют общую природу и по сути являются колебаниями эфира, – проговорил он. – И кроме видимого света весь мир пронизывает и свет невидимый человеческому глазу, длина волны которого меньше четырехсот или больше семисот нанометров.

– Да, Герберт надеется заставить мировой эфир звучать, как музыкант заставляет звучать воздух, – улыбнулся Гедеон Спилет. – Идея безумная, но кто сказал, что она неосуществима?

– Звучание эфира – это, конечно, баловство… мечта, – смутился тот.

– Однако мировой эфир может стать тем, чем сейчас для нас является телеграф – способом быстро передать сообщение даже там, где нет проводов, – в задумчивости, будто сам себе, проговорил Сайрес Смит и надолго умолк, отдавая должное тыквенному пирогу.

Разговор о физике прервался и далее не возобновлялся. Вскоре миссис Креббс завела беседу о новой постановке музыкального театра в Давенпорте, живо поддержанную ее дочерьми, и я позволил себе отдаться течению своих мыслей. Короткая передышка подходила к концу. Гедеон Спилет ждал от меня историю – и я должен был выстроить ее так, чтобы никого не выдать.


	17. Chapter 17

После обеда миссис Креббс объявила, что в курительную комнату поданы бренди и кофе, и мы перешли в небольшую залу, смежную со столовой. Убранство курительной заметно отличалось от общего функционального и строгого стиля дома – стены были облицованы деревом и украшены охотничьими трофеями, мягкие кресла и низкие диваны располагали к неге, на столике из темного полированного гранита стояли тяжелые подсвечники со свечами и хьюмидоры из кедрового дерева. Мне показалось, что на облике этой комнаты лежит отпечаток иной личности, нежели личность деловитой миссис Креббс, хотя строгий порядок, поддерживаемый ею, царил и здесь.

В курительной мы остались узким кругом. Мистер Смит и Герберт Браун как некурящие налили себе кофе, я добавил в свою чашку капельку бренди, Гедеон Спилет и Франсуа д`Обиньи раскурили сигары, и лишь капитан Немо не взял ничего и в задумчивости прошелся по комнате, разглядывая картины на стенах.

– Господин Аронакс, не сочтите за навязчивость, но вы обещали рассказать о ваших преследователях, – устроившись в кресле и выпустив аккуратное кольцо дыма, произнес Гедеон Спилет.

Я бросил короткий вопросительный взгляд на Франсуа, тот еле заметно кивнул.

– Ну что ж, – я собрался с мыслями. – После побега с «Наутилуса» мы с Конселем, моим слугой, на несколько недель застряли в Норвегии и смогли вернуться в Париж только в конце сентября 1869 года. На следующее же утро нас вызвали во Дворец правосудия и целый день изводили допросами. Я рассказал все, что мог вспомнить про «Наутилус» и капитана Немо – не так много, как хотелось господам дознавателям, но более чем достаточно для меня.

– А на следующий день вас похитили! – подавшись вперед, воскликнул Спилет.

– Я вижу, вы тоже читали французские газеты, – улыбнулся я. – Да, на следующий день меня похитили.

Я подробно рассказал о двух британских агентах, затолкавших меня в карету с зашторенными окнами, о тайной поездке в неизвестном направлении, загородном доме, полковнике Спенсере и о нашем разговоре. Единственное, о чем я умолчал – об имени, нечаянно сорвавшемся с уст одного из агентов Спенсера – имени принца Даккара.

– Значит, тот потопленный корабль был британским, – пробормотал Герберт Браун.

– Так сказал полковник Спенсер, – кивнул я.

– Что же было дальше? – поторопил меня мистер Спилет. Его глаза горели.

Я рассказал, как провел взаперти ночь, как утром меня посадили в карету и вернули обратно в Париж. Рассказал про нападение на Конселя, обыск в моем кабинете, про похищенные дневники, что я вел на «Наутилусе», про хитрость с портным Моту, благодаря которой Консель избавился от слежки и смог втайне купить билеты до Марселя. Наконец я рассказал, как мы добрались до дома Франсуа д`Обиньи – и Гедеон Спилет в изумлении повернулся к моему другу.

– Да, господа, представьте мое ошеломление, когда в один из вечеров на пороге моего дома оказался человек, которого я уже год как считал мертвым! – с добродушной усмешкой отозвался тот и пыхнул сигарой. – Что ж, я знал, что с британской разведкой лучше не шутить. Полгода Пьер прожил у меня, и за пределами моего дома об этом не узнала ни одна живая душа.

– Почему вы думаете, что полковник Спенсер по-прежнему преследует вас, господин Аронакс? Он же вас отпустил, – нахмурившись, спросил Сайрес Смит.

– К несчастью, с тех пор я еще дважды встречался с полковником Спенсером, и думаю, что наша четвертая встреча окажется последней. Я путешественник, мистер Смит, мне трудно долго сидеть на одном месте, к тому же я боялся злоупотребить гостеприимством Франсуа. В марте 1870 года я отправился в Индию к своему старому другу Жан-Полю Лакруа и какое-то время прожил у него. На одном из светских приемов я неожиданно снова встретил полковника Спенсера, и, судя по всему, наша встреча отнюдь не была случайной. Он почему-то решил, что я или обманул его, или рассказал гораздо меньше, чем знаю, он обвинил меня в том, что я соучастник капитана Немо и чуть ли не член команды «Наутилуса». Признаюсь, я с большим трудом от него отделался, мне пришлось срочно и в тайне уезжать из Сиолима, проще говоря – бежать…

Я заколебался, не зная, говорить ли о принцессе Ишвари. Мне очень не хотелось называть ее имя, но с другой стороны, если Спилет читал нашу бульварную прессу и ее сентенции о «немолодом профессоре, потерявшем голову от страсти к юной индийской принцессе», не лучше ли для меня будет придерживаться одной версии? К счастью, Спилет сам пришел мне на помощь.

– Однако потом вы все-таки вернулись в Париж, – быстро сказал он.

– Да, я вернулся в Париж. Я думал, наши газетчики съедят меня живьем. Стыдно вспомнить, сколько больных фантазий и прямой лжи вылилось тогда на мою голову. Меня оставили в покое, только когда началась война с Пруссией.

Я помолчал, подбирая слова.

– Не скрою, это было тяжелое время. У меня осталась всего одна отдушина – работа, работа с утра до ночи, а еще – книга воспоминаний о подводном путешествии… Но через год оказалось, что мое здоровье серьезно подорвано. Я решил уехать из Парижа, пожить в деревне, на свежем воздухе и козьем молоке. И выяснилось, что все это время за мной следили! Бог знает, какими фантазиями руководствовался полковник Спенсер, но стоило мне приехать в Гавр, как меня снова похитили.

Я подробно рассказал про второе похищение, не упоминая Тадеуша Красновского – про рыжего кучера, оказавшегося бандитом, про загородный дом на берегу Ла Манша, где меня держали, про пытку жаждой и про то, как я догадался собирать дождевую воду с помощью своей сорочки.

– Что бы я ни говорил полковнику Спенсеру, он на все отвечал – «вы лжете». Я так и не смог его убедить, что мне ничего не известно.

Слушая мой рассказ, д`Обиньи мрачнел на глазах.

– Ах, какая скверная история, Пьер, – пробормотал он.

Герберт Браун смотрел на меня с сочувствием, Гедеон Спилет – скорее с удивлением, и лишь Сайрес Смит оставался бесстрастным. Что до капитана Немо, то он стоял ко мне спиной, но я не сомневался, что и он слушает рассказ с неослабным виманием.

– В конце концов мне удалось бежать, и не спрашивайте как. Я оказался на дне общества, без имени, без денег, без жилья, и если бы не помощь Франсуа, неизвестно, как бы все обернулось. Теперь я путешествую – из города в город, из страны в страну, и везде называюсь чужим именем. И я больше чем уверен – если вы объявите обо мне в своей газете, мистер Спилет, очень скоро здесь окажутся британские агенты. После моего побега ничто не убедит полковника Спенсера, что я не имею отношения к капитану Немо.

– Потому, что вам помогли бежать, и это был не Франсуа, – сказал Сайрес Смит, пристально глядя на меня.

Я уже открыл было рот, чтобы возразить – но встретил его строгий умный взгляд и как по наитию понял, что этому человеку нельзя лгать.

– Да, мне помогли бежать, – признал я, отводя взгляд.

– Капитан Немо! – воскликнул Спилет.

Я отрицательно покачал головой и отпил из чашки, мысль моя лихорадочно работала. Рассказать о Красновском? Нет, это неизбежно повлечет разговор о Стефане Бобровском, помощнике капитана «Наутилуса», а я обещал Немо не выдавать его людей. Солгать, придумать кого-то? Экспромтом я не сделаю этого убедительно.

– Не хочу об этом говорить, – наконец выдавил я.

– Помилуйте, господин Аронакс, вы же прерываете рассказ на самом интересном месте! – в глазах Спилета горел азарт гончей, идущей по кровавому следу.

Не знаю, как бы я выходил из положения, но мне на помощь пришел Сайрес Смит.

– Гедеон, господин Аронакс не на допросе, а у друзей, – с нажимом ответил он, глядя журналисту в глаза. – Он расскажет то, что сочтет нужным… и когда сочтет нужным. Я полагаю, господин Аронакс исчерпывающе объяснил, почему о нем не нужно никому сообщать.

– Разумеется, я не буду о нем писать, но…

– Гедеон, во время войны я имел дело с британской военной разведкой. Этих людей нельзя недооценивать.

Тот пожал плечами.

Сайрес Смит перевел взгляд на Немо.

– Господин дю Пейре, если вы не оставили намерения осмотреть нашу лабораторию, я к вашим услугам.


	18. Chapter 18

Я поднялся в свою комнату совершенно измотанным. Капитан Немо в компании Сайреса Смита, Герберта Брауна и Франсуа д`Обиньи отправился осматривать лабораторию Гранитного дворца, но я не нашел в себе на это сил. Мне хотелось тишины и покоя – и времени хоть немного собраться с мыслями.

Итак, никакой британской слежки за нами не было. Человек в бежевом костюме встретил меня в поезде случайно и узнал не потому, что караулил, а по репортерской привычке запоминать лица. Еще вчера, узнав об этом, я испытал бы огромное облегчение, но только не сейчас – по въедливости и упорству Гедеон Спилет вполне мог соперничать с полковником Спенсером. Он не был врагом, но не был и другом, рядом с ним я мог не опасаться за свою жизнь – однако каждое слово, произнесенное мною в его обществе, придется тщательно отмерять и взвешивать.

В дверь осторожно постучали, и я вздрогнул от неожиданности. Неужели снова Спилет?

– Войдите!

В комнату проскользнул Консель – и меня теплой волной накрыло блаженное чувство защищенности.

– Господин профессор...

– Консель, друг мой! – воскликнул я, протягивая к нему руки – и через секунду оказался стиснут в железных объятиях. Ребра у меня затрещали, и стало нечем дышать. Однако бедный малый тут же опомнился и отступил на шаг, в ужасе от непозволительного нарушения субординации.

– Господин профессор ужасно выглядит! Господин профессор фунтов сорок потерял, если не больше! Господину профессору пришлось голодать?

Глядя на него, я не мог не улыбаться.

– Все уже позади, Консель. И все позади благодаря тебе. Ты спас не одного меня, ты спас нас всех.

Он глубоко вздохнул и опустил глаза.

– Господин профессор очень добр. Только это не я, это господин д`Обиньи.

Я молчал, не зная, что сказать. Меня переполняло щемящее чувство, в котором смешались горячая благодарность, нежность и чувство вины. Придя мне на помощь, мой бывший слуга не просто рискнул жизнью – он лишился имени и родины. После того как он оставил с носом британских агентов, путь в Париж оказался закрыт для него так же, как и для меня.

Консель между тем прошелся по комнате, передвинул к краю пресс-папье и стопку бумаги на столике, заглянул в шкаф, поправил на плечиках мой сюртук – он как будто не находил себе места или не мог решиться заговорить о том, что его тревожило.

– Господин профессор приехал за мадемуазель Мари? – спросил он наконец, не глядя на меня. – И скоро уедет снова?

Я услышал в его вопросе другой, невысказанный, и у меня снова защемило сердце.

– Мы приехали, чтобы решить судьбу мадемуазель Мари, это так. Но что будет дальше, я не знаю. Возможно, через несколько дней мы уедем все вместе в Нью-Йорк. Возможно, она останется здесь вместе с Франсуа д`Обиньи, а мы с господином дю Пейре вернемся на… корабль. Но может случиться и так, что господин дю Пейре вернется на корабль, а я нет. Я говорил с ним о тебе, он согласен принять тебя, но… хочешь ли ты этого?

Лицо Конселя прояснилось, будто я развеял один из его страхов.

– Если господин профессор позволит мне снова сопровождать его, то совсем не важно, вернемся мы на корабль или куда-то еще, – твердо ответил он.

Я глубоко вздохнул.

– Это решено, однако давай не будем торопиться. Сейчас мы ходим по тонкому льду. Если все это время ты был Жаком Орэ, ты не можешь внезапно превратиться в Конселя Дюнсте, у хозяев Гранитного дворца может возникнуть слишком много вопросов. Через несколько дней, когда судьба Мари решится, мы подумаем, как представить твой отъезд так, чтобы избежать подозрений.

– Пусть господин профессор не изволит беспокоиться, я подожду сколько нужно.

И Консель, поклонившись мне, бесшумно выскользнул за дверь.

Я запер за ним дверь и подошел к окну. За окном начинало темнеть. Всхолмленная пологими грядами заснеженная равнина лежала до самого горизонта, среди белых берегов петляла черная река Благодарения. Недалеко от Гранитного дворца она расширялась в пруд, резко очерченный плотиной. У плотины стоял приземистый одноэтажный дом, крошечные окна которого горели уже знакомым оранжевым светом, из трубы вился дымок. По-видимому, там и располагалась электротехническая лаборатория мистера Смита, и именно там сейчас находился капитан Немо.

Я отошел от окна, зажег керосиновую лампу. Напряжение последних часов постепенно отпускало меня. Следуя многолетней привычке, я записал в дневник все, случившееся за день и что мне хотелось сохранить в памяти, не забыв подробно описать версию, изложенную Спилету в курительной комнате. История была хороша, потому что почти не включала в себя лжи, одни недомолвки, однако она была и плоха тем, что оставила Спилету зацепку. Что ж, я имел право быть скрытным и даже невежливым!

Скоро совсем стемнело, и я задвинул шторы. Время шло, капитан Немо не возвращался. В какой-то момент я, устав прислушиваться к тишине в его комнате, прошел сквозь каморку с ванной и, осторожно постучав, отворил к нему дверь, но там было темно и пусто. По всей видимости, экскурсия в лабораторию оказалась более чем интересной – а может, капитан с Франсуа нашли возможность поговорить без свидетелей и спокойно обсудить будущее Ишвари.

Около восьми часов я решил сходить в библиотеку немного почитать перед сном. Библиотека в Гранитном дворце располагалась на третьем этаже рядом с лифтовым холлом, игравшим также роль гостиной. Я спустился по лестнице, освещенной ярким пунктиром оранжевых ламп, прошел по коридору мимо курительной комнаты и столовой. Везде было пусто, только в гостиной подметала пол молодая негритянка. Однако из библиотеки раздавались негромкие мужские голоса, и мне показалось, что я различаю голос Франсуа д`Обиньи. Обрадованный, я отворил дверь – и сердце у меня подпрыгнуло. Рядом с Франсуа сидел капитан Немо, и на губах его играла легкая улыбка, а глаза горели торжеством.

– Пьер, как удачно! – по-французски воскликнул д`Обиньи, и я увидел, что он тоже улыбается. – Я уже думал, не послать ли за тобой. Мы с господином дю Пейре пришли к определенному соглашению, но есть еще ряд вопросов, которые хотелось бы обсудить с твоим участием.

– Буду рад оказаться полезным, – ответил я, плотно закрывая за собой дверь и усаживаясь в кресло напротив них.

– Господин д`Обиньи любезно согласился и дальше быть опекуном известной вам особы, – сообщил Немо, и я вздохнул с облегчением. – Однако имя этой особы может нести для нее угрозу. Вы знаете, профессор, в Марселе ходят слухи, опасные и для дяди, и для племянницы. Имя племянницы известно, и ее путь до Нью-Йорка легко отследить. Пока она здесь, ей ничто не угрожает, но если она пожелает жить в одном из крупных городов…

Немо умолк и нахмурился. В наступившей тишине я услышал приближающиеся шаги, а потом дверь в библиотеку распахнулась, и вошел Гедеон Спилет.

– Добрый вечер, господа, – любезным тоном заявил он. – Как приятно увидеть вместе столько интересных собеседников.

– Добрый вечер, мистер Спилет, – суховато ответил д`Обиньи.

Я только молча кивнул, не зная, чего ожидать.

Нимало не смутившись, репортер уселся в кресло, достал из-за пазухи небольшой хьюмидор, извлек сигару и с явным удовольствием закурил.

– Господин Аронакс, а вы никогда не думали, кем может быть капитан Немо? – спросил он.


	19. Chapter 19

Я понял, что меня ждет очередная атака неугомонного репортера и глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями.

– Он пожелал скрыть свое имя, – ответил я как можно безразличнее.

– Имя да, но национальность! Вы написали в своей книге, что капитан «Наутилуса» может быть испанцем, турком, арабом или индусом. Раз его враги – англичане, Испания и Турция отпадают, тем более, что Турция находится с Британской империей в союзнических отношениях. Значит, араб или индус?

– Мистер Спилет, вы что же, надеетесь разрешить эту загадку, не покидая кресла? – усмехнулся д`Обиньи.

– А почему бы и нет? – парировал тот. – Разве в книге господина Аронакса мало подсказок? Капитан Немо несметно богат, блестяще образован, выглядит как араб или индус и ненавидит англичан. Кто пришел бы вам в голову по этому описанию?

– Да кто угодно, – проворчал д`Обиньи, не глядя на репортера. – Мало ли богатых арабов или индусов, ненавидящих англичан?

– Не просто богатых, но получивших блестящее европейское образование!

– Не понимаю ваших намеков, мистер Спилет.

Тот с досадой повернулся к Немо.

– Ну, а вы что думаете, господин дю Пейре? Насколько я понял, вы долгое время жили в Индии и хорошо знаете эту страну. Неужели вы тоже считаете индусов дикарями? Султан Типу находился в союзнических отношениях с Наполеоном, он построил собственный флот, по тем временам прекрасно оснащенный. Азимулла-хан, ближайший соратник Нана Сахиба, был блестяще образован и дважды посещал Европу. Наконец, Индия – страна несметных богатств и тайных сокровищниц. Вот откуда колоссальные деньги на постройку «Наутилуса»! На мой взгляд, все сходится!

Я украдкой бросил взгляд на капитана, но с удивлением обнаружил, что тот не взбешен и даже не раздражен. Мне показалось, что Спилет скорее забавляет его – то ли неожиданной смелостью догадок, то ли наоборот недогадливостью. А может, капитана будоражила и увлекала игра с опасностью – склонность, в прошлом не раз толкавшая его на дерзновенные и безрассудные поступки.

– Вижу, вы подводите нас к определенной мысли, мистер Спилет. Вы полагаете, что капитана Немо нужно искать среди вождей восстания сипаев? – спокойно отозвался он.

– Именно так.

– Однако имена вождей восстания хорошо известны. Тантия Топи казнен англичанами, Бахт-хан погиб в бою, Лакшми Бай – женщина, и тоже погибла. Осталась неизвестной судьба одного Нана Сахиба, тела которого так и не нашли. Господин Аронакс, – и Немо повернулся ко мне, – на ваш взгляд, может ли капитан Немо быть Нана Сахибом?

Уводил ли капитан разговор в сторону или намекал, что мне стоит подтвердить его предположение? Так или иначе, я не мог этого сделать. Сравнение с Нана Сахибом показалось мне самой черной клеветой, почти кощунством.

– Нет, – твердо ответил я. – Человек, устроивший Канпурскую резню и дважды проявивший самое подлое вероломство, капитаном Немо быть не может.

– Вы уверены?

– Совершенно уверен.

– Вот видите, мистер Спилет. Вам стоит искать разгадку в другом месте.

– Вы забыли про принца Даккара, – проворчал тот.

– Принц Даккар мертв, – холодно ответил Немо.

– Откуда вы знаете? Его тела тоже так и не нашли.

На минуту в комнате повисло молчание, которое мне показалось звенящим.

– Индийский раджа, спокойно рассуждающий о вкусе говядины? – рассудительно возразил д`Обиньи после паузы. – Это то же самое, что для нас, европейцев, рассуждать о вкусе человечины. Так что не думаю, что вы правы, Гедеон. Англичане своей Большой Игрой много кому перешли дорогу. Даже здесь, в Соединенных Штатах. Они ведь помогали южанам во время Гражданской войны?

– Пытались помогать ради прорыва морской блокады, год или два мы даже опасались интервенции, – мрачно подтвердил репортер, и, слава богу, следующие полчаса мы посвятили обсуждению военных действий на море и борьбе с контрабандистами во время войны между Севером и Югом.

Когда часы пробили десять, я поднялся с кресла, собираясь откланяться и пойти к себе, однако Гедеон Спилет немедля поднялся тоже.

– Господин Аронакс, вы не подпишете мне пару экземпляров вашей книги? – обезоруживающе улыбнувшись, спросил он.

Я подумал, что это прекрасная возможность увести Спилета и дать капитану Немо и Франсуа д`Обиньи поговорить наедине, и ответил как мог любезно:

– Охотно, мистер Спилет, можно прямо сейчас.

Мы распрощались со своими собеседниками и вышли из библиотеки. В лифтовом холле было уже темно и пусто, но коридор тускло освещала редкая цепочка натриевых ламп, среди которых горела только каждая четвертая. Мы прошли до конца крыла, и в его торце я с удивлением обнаружил еще одну неприметную входную дверь, ведущую из коридора третьего этажа прямо на склон холма.

Спилет отпер дверь в комнату, расположенную рядом выходом, и чем-то щелкнул. Над нами загорелась электрическая лампа, осветив комнату, обставленную как рабочий кабинет. Здесь пахло дорогим табаком и совсем немного – духами, вдоль стен стояли книжные шкафы и бюро с подписанными ящичками, письменный стол был завален газетами. В углу я заметил большой глобус на подставке, на секретере – лупу в латунной оправе на шарнирах, размером с ладонь, и подзорную трубу на штативе. В боковой стене была еще одна дверь, ведущая, видимо, в смежные комнаты.

– Присядете, господин Аронакс? Не хотел говорить при вашем спутнике… и при господине д`Обиньи.

Как я и подозревал, просьба подписать книгу оказалась не более чем предлогом.

– Я несколько раз и очень внимательно прочитал ваш роман, и знаете, что я скажу? – продолжил Спилет. – На месте полковника Спенсера я бы тоже вам не поверил и решил, что вы рассказали гораздо меньше, чем знаете.

– В самом деле?

– Можно ли отнестись всерьез к тому, что за десять месяцев вы так и не узнали численность экипажа «Наутилуса»? Да я уже через две недели знал бы их всех в лицо! Можно ли поверить, что тридцать или сорок человек команды ютились в пятиметровом кубрике, включая и помощника капитана, а пленники, подобранные на поле боя, получили две отдельные каюты? Вы очень подробно описали «Наутилус» от носа и до кормы, но нигде не упомянули ни лаборатории, ни фотомастерской, хотя фотографический аппарат у капитана Немо был. Капитан показал вам чертежи «Наутилуса» и самым подробнейшим образом рассказал, как ему удалось втайне от всего мира построить свой корабль, но почему-то умолчал о составе электрических батарей. Вы всегда тщательно записывали путь «Наутилуса», но не только не привели координат острова с пещерой, где тот пополнял запасы натрия, но даже не сообщили, к какому архипелагу тот относится! Наконец, вы знали о названии и национальной принадлежности корабля, потопленного 2 июня, но в вашей книге этот корабль так и остался безымянным.

– И что вы хотите от меня услышать, мистер Спилет? Что я о многом умолчал? Да, я о многом умолчал. Я рассказал в своей книге все, о чем мог рассказать, и не требуйте от меня большего.

– Я ничего от вас не требую, господин Аронакс. Вы – друг господина д`Обиньи, а господин д`Обиньи – друг Сайреса Смита, так что мы все на вашей стороне. Можете быть уверены – теми соображениями, что я с вами сейчас поделился, я не делился более ни с кем, кроме Сайреса. Однако очевидно, что они могут прийти в голову не только нам.

– Полагаете, я об этом не думал? – я позволил себе улыбнуться.

Репортер наконец достал с полки и подал мне свежий экземпляр моего романа, еще слабо пахнущий типографской краской. Я подошел к письменному столу, обмакнул перо в чернильницу и написал на авантитуле:

«Гедеону Спилету, самому внимательному читателю, от автора. 11 февраля 1872 года».

– Вы ведь знаете настоящее имя капитана Немо, не так ли? – вдруг спросил Спилет.

Я выпрямился и внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо. Обычно насмешливый и уверенный в себе, репортер был сейчас явно взволнован.

– Знаю, – медленно ответил я. – Но вам я его не назову.

– Я и не прошу вас об этом. Скажите только… у него действительно было право отправить на дно полторы сотни человек, тогда, 2 июня?

– Ни у кого из нас нет такого права. Но, думаю, на его месте вы поступили бы так же. Возможно, что и я тоже.

Спилет глубоко вздохнул.

– Что ж. Значит, я не ошибся.

Я вопросительно посмотрел на него, но он не стал развивать свою мысль и только рассеянно кивнул, когда я пожелал ему спокойной ночи и отправился к себе.


	20. Chapter 20

Я поднялся к себе в комнату, зажег лампу, сел за стол и около получаса подводил итог прошедшему дню. Капитан Немо не возвращался, в его комнате по-прежнему было темно и тихо. Я чувствовал крайнюю усталость – не столько тела, сколько духа и разума. Закрыв дневник, я какое-то время просто сидел, бездумно глядя в окно, в белесую туманную мглу, но потом все-таки заставил себя раздеться и лечь в кровать. Кровать оказалась удобной, ручка регулировки отопления сама легла в руку. Я установил ее в среднее положение, задул лампу и меньше через минуту погрузился в глубокий сон.

Проснулся я через час или два как от толчка. В комнате было тихо, но дверь в каморку с ванной оказалась приоткрыта, и я увидел в проеме на фоне ярких оранжевых стен черный силуэт капитана Немо. Я пошевелился, приподнимаясь, и он шагнул в мою комнату, прикрыв за собою дверь.

– Капитан, – прошептал я.

Немо подошел ко мне, и я поспешно сел в кровати, не зная, чего ждать.

– Сегодня вы снова удивили меня, профессор, на сей раз весьма неприятно, – произнес он не слишком любезным тоном.

– Мне жаль, – тихо ответил я.

– Почему вы не рассказали мне про книгу?

Я помолчал, собираясь с мыслями.

– Быть может, ответ покажется вам странным, но… я забыл о ней. Или, скорее, пожелал забыть. Я писал ее в тот год, когда был уверен, что больше никогда вас не увижу. Это был спасительный способ опять погрузиться в прошлое… снова сделать живым то, что казалось навеки утраченным. Но потом вы позвали меня… и она стала откупной данью, тем, что я оставил суше, навсегда уходя в океан. Мне в голову не приходило, что вы когда-нибудь о ней узнаете.

– Что вам еще не приходило в голову? – гневно воскликнул он. – Каких еще сюрпризов мне от вас ждать?

Я старался говорить спокойно, хотя сердце у меня горестно сжималось.

– Больше никаких. Я не нарушил нашего соглашения и умолчал обо всем, о чем обещал умолчать.

Немо глубоко вдохнул и сделал несколько шагов по комнате, явно стараясь взять себя в руки.

– Нет, профессор, вы не понимаете, – продолжил он спустя минуту уже спокойнее. – Я не обвиняю вас в том, что вы написали свою книгу. У берегов Майотты я сам позволил вам писать все, что вы пожелаете или сочтете нужным. Но я глубоко разочарован тем, что вы ничего не сказали мне о ней! Я до сих пор не знаю, что про меня известно Спилету, а что нет!

Я покачал головой.

– Ему ничего не известно.

– Однако описать меня вы не забыли.

Я похолодел. Я понял, что он прав – в романе я описал Немо достаточно подробно, чтобы любой, кто читал книгу и был наделен живым воображением, мог узнать его в маркизе дю Пейре.

Я растер виски ледяными пальцами.

– Но Спилет не подозревает вас… он не вел бы себя так, если бы подозревал вас…

– Пока не подозревает, – уже почти спокойно согласился Немо. – Но мне надо очень внимательно следить за своими привычками, чтобы не подвести его к этой мысли.

Он подошел к окну, за которым медленно падал снег, и остановился, скрестив руки на груди – резкий черный силуэт на мутном темно-сером фоне.

– Спилет спрашивал меня, известно ли мне ваше имя, – сказал я.

– Когда увел вас подписывать книгу?

Я кивнул, а потом как мог точно пересказал наш разговор.

– Он догадался, – прошептал Немо. – А впрочем… не все ли равно?

– Наверное, все равно, – согласился я. – Наши враги и так знают, кто вы.

Мы замолчали. Капитан в глубокой задумчивости стоял у окна и смотрел в темноту, мельтешащую снежной взвесью, я смотрел на него. Я чувствовал, что он больше не гневается на меня. Я совершил ошибку, но не предательство, и не утратил его расположения.

Успокоившись, я ощутил и зябкую ночную прохладу – и снова откинулся на подушки, натянув одеяло до подбородка. Видимо, тем самым я невольно напомнил о себе, потому что капитан обернулся, подошел ко мне и присел на край кровати.

– Профессор, вы ничего не должны от меня скрывать. Даже то, о чем я, по вашему мнению, никогда не узнаю.

Я выпростал из-под одеяла руку, и он накрыл мою ладонь своей. Прикосновение его теплой, уверенной, немного жесткой ладони отозвалось во мне мучительной сладостью, и я замер, продлевая эти мгновения.

– Обещайте, профессор.

– У меня больше нет от вас тайн, капитан. И не будет.

Кажется, он улыбнулся – я больше угадывал его лицо, чем видел. Но он по-прежнему держал меня за руку, и я поддался внезапному и безумному порыву – поднести к губам его ладонь и поцеловать. Ладонь дрогнула, отстраняясь, и я выпустил ее; сердце гулко билось в ушах.

– Не искушайте меня, Пьер, – тихо сказал Немо. – Я ведь могу и поддаться искушению.

От глубокого волнения я сразу не нашел, что ответить, а он поднялся и ушел к себе, плотно затворив за собою дверь.


	21. Chapter 21

Эту ночь я спал беспокойно, а наутро поднялся поздно, когда уже совсем рассвело. Приведя себя в порядок, я постучался в комнату капитана Немо, но там оказалось пусто. Я решил спуститься в столовую и позавтракать, а потом разыскать Франсуа д`Обиньи – накануне нам так и не удалось поговорить друг с другом.

Я шел по длинному коридору четвертого этажа, и Гранитный дворец полнился негромкими звуками, как лесная чаща – птичьими трелями. Скрипели тросы работающего лифта, временами откуда-то снизу доносился глухой грохот. Прерывисто стрекотали швейные машинки, далекий звон кастрюль перекрывался женскими голосами. Я спустился по лестнице на третий этаж, никого не встретив, и лишь в столовой наткнулся на уже знакомую молодую негритянку, убирающую со стола.

– Доброе утро, мистер Аронакс, – заулыбалась она. – Не желаете ли блинчики с кленовым сиропом? Или пусть лучше Конни полдюжины яиц на сковороду разобьет?

– Спасибо, э…

– Суламифь, мистер Аронакс. Но лучше просто Сули.

– Спасибо, Сули. Блинчики с сиропом меня устроят.

Негритянка белозубо улыбнулась, ловко подхватила доверху заставленный поднос и выплыла из столовой.

Я подошел к окну. Внизу, во дворе стояла большая позвозка, запряженная двумя приземистыми лохматыми лошадьми, рядом прогуливался незнакомый детина и бегал Топ. Несколько минут я бездумно смотрел на них, затем обернулся на звук шагов и шелест юбок.

– Ваши блинчики, мистер Аронакс. И кофе.

Я кивнул Суламифи и сел за стол.

– Ты ведь знаешь Жака Орэ, слугу господина д`Обиньи?

– Конечно, сэр.

– Пришли его ко мне.

– Сейчас не могу, мистер Аронакс – привезли уголь, и все мужчины из прислуги его разгружают. Если только через час…

– А где комнаты господина д`Обиньи, ты знаешь?

– Конечно, сэр. Четвертый этаж, вторая и третья двери от лестницы.

Как оказалось, мы с Франсуа жили на одном этаже, но по разные стороны от лифтового холла.

– Спасибо, Сули. Тогда не надо никого звать. Я сам найду господина д`Обиньи.

– Как прикажете, мистер Аронакс.

Она ушла, и я в одиночестве закончил свой завтрак.

Однако в поисках Франсуа мне не посчастливилось. Поднявшись на четвертый этаж, я постучал во вторую, а затем и в третью дверь от лестницы, но мне никто не ответил, а обе двери оказались заперты. Я почувствовал себя не у дел. Наверное, стоило все же дождаться Конселя, а значит – как-то скоротать время до его возвращения, и я вернулся на третий этаж, собираясь провести этот час в библиотеке. В конце концов, в компании книг мне никогда не бывало скучно.

В библиотеке я наткнулся на Гедеона Спилета – и это была воистину странная встреча! Репортер сидел за журнальным столом, разложив перед собой громоздкую – видимо, годовую – подшивку какой-то газеты. Едва я вошел, он быстро перелистнул страницу и даже положил сверху свой блокнот, будто не хотел, чтобы я увидел, что именно он читает. Я поклонился ему, он сухо кивнул в ответ. Мне показалось, что в воздухе сгустилось напряжение, какое случается при встрече двух неприятелей.

Уж не перечитывал ли он опусы парижской прессы полуторагодовой давности, выставлявшие меня отнюдь не в добром свете? Я ощутил досаду и желание объясниться, однако остановил себя. Спилет, разумеется, мог читать все, что ему угодно, и чему угодно верить. Даже если он сочтет меня неудачливым агентом французской короны – не все ли равно?

Несмотря на эти благоразумные мысли, пребывание в библиотеке потеряло для меня всякую привлекательность, и я снова вышел в коридор, не зная, чем себя занять.

Южный конец коридора оканчивался высокой аркой, ведущей в светлую залу. Приглядевшись, я увидел, что в кресле напротив входа сидит Франсуа д`Обиньи с книгой в руках. Сердце у меня радостно забилось, но не успел я сделать и дюжины шагов и окликнуть его, как он вскинул голову и бросил на меня – или, скорее, в глубину коридора – короткий цепкий взгляд. И тут же улыбнулся – как мне показалось, с облегчением.

– Пьер, это ты! – по-французски воскликнул он. – Доброго дня, заходи.

Я вошел в небольшую комнату с эркером; за узким окном, выходящим на юг, виднелся обрывистый склон холма. Посреди комнаты стояло черное фортепиано и рядом – виолончель на подставке. Я обернулся, оглядываясь, и невольно вздрогнул – у северной стены, не видной из коридора, на диване сидели капитан Немо и Ишвари, оба мучительно красивые и очень похожие друг на друга. Капитан держал дочь за руку, она смотрела на него так, будто не видела ничего вокруг. Я понял, почему Франсуа занял свою позицию – сидеть так, не нарушая приличий, могли только самые близкие родственники или обрученные.

Немо поднял на меня глаза, и я молча поклонился ему, а потом пододвинул кресло поближе к д`Обиньи, не собираясь ни вслушиваться в его тихий разговор с дочерью, ни вмешиваться в него.

– Франсуа, я так и не поблагодарил тебя за наше спасение…

– Пустое, – отмахнулся тот. – Нам следует поговорить о другом.

– Я весь внимание.

Д`Обиньи остро взглянул на меня.

– Пьер, обстоятельства складываются неблагоприятно. Если бы я знал, что ты путешествуешь в обществе… хм… господина дю Пейре, ни за что не стал бы приглашать тебя в Гранитный дворец. Спилет – помесь ищейки и питбультерьера. Знаешь ли ты, что он уже не первый год собирает досье на «Наутилус» и его капитана? Я видел его папку, там всё: интервью с Недом Лендом, твои интервью, все заметки, где упоминаются встречи судов с «Наутилусом»... Когда перед Рождеством в Париже вышла твоя книга, он заказал доставку нескольких экземпляров трансатлантическим пароходом. Чтобы ты понимал, что это за человек, расскажу одну историю…

Он снова бросил взгляд в пустой коридор.

– После боя у Блэк-Ривер, чтобы не потерять место у окошечка телеграфа, Спилет два часа подряд диктовал телеграфисту первые главы Библии. Это обошлось «Нью-Йорк Геральд» в две тысячи долларов, но редакция газеты первая получила нужные сведения.

– Ты призываешь меня к осторожности, Франсуа? Но разве я недостаточно осторожен?

– Ты рассказал ему про англичан, и совершенно напрасно. Он интересуется и твоей жизнью… и теперь он, похоже, догадался, как связаны подводный корабль и некое индийское княжество.

Я покачал головой:

– Франсуа, это уже не важно. Если британцы знают настоящее имя капитана, почему бы его не знать и одному американскому журналисту? Чем мы рискуем? Шумихой в прессе?

– Как знать. Я тоже совершил ошибку, и не одну. Я молчал о нашем с тобой знакомстве, и теперь это оборачивается против нас. Видишь ли, с Сайресом Смитом мы знакомы не один десяток лет, и он прекрасно знает, кто помог мне с семьей выбраться из Индии во время Великого мятежа. А Гедеон Спилет наверняка в курсе нашумевшей истории с «индийской Золушкой», дочерью принца Даккара. И если они…

Д`Обиньи снова бросил взгляд в коридор и громко, будто с досады, хлопнул себя по лбу. Немо и Ишвари, как по сигналу, отшатнулись круг от друга. Я с удивлением повернулся к арке – и увидел входящего Герберта Брауна.

– Господин д`Обиньи, мистер Смит просил пе…

Он оглянулся на Немо и Ишвари – и вдруг застыл на месте, не договорив.


	22. Chapter 22

На минуту в гостиной воцарилось молчание.

– Мистер Смит просил мне передать – что? – напомнил о себе д`Обиньи.

Герберт с усилием сглотнул и повернулся к нам, его лицо пошло красными пятнами.

– Что пришел ответ из патентного бюро, от мистера Говарда, – машинально ответил он.

– Вот как? Это интересно.

Д`Обиньи поднялся на ноги и посмотрел на Ишвари, та тотчас поднялась следом.

– Мистер Смит у себя в кабинете?

Герберт кивнул и снова перевел взгляд на Немо. От капитана веяло ознобным холодом, он явно смотрел на юношу как на помеху столь же неожиданную, сколь и досадную. Я понимал его: приличия требовали от Ишвари уйти вместе с опекуном, а значит, продолжать разговор придется в другое время.

– Надеюсь увидеть вас после ланча, господин д`Обиньи, – сухо произнес капитан и, едва кивнув присутствующим, вышел в коридор.

Франсуа подал своей «племяннице» руку, та оперлась на нее, и они тоже удалились. Я собрался было последовать их примеру, но Герберт Браун остановил меня.

– Господин Аронакс!.. – решительно начал он и тут же умолк, будто в растерянности.

– Я вас слушаю, мистер Браун, – мягко ответил я.

Юноша прошелся по комнате, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

– Вы же хорошо знаете господина дю Пейре? – вдруг выпалил он.

– Льщу себе надеждой, – осторожно ответил я.

– Скажите, он очень богат?

– Да, он богат.

– И у него есть собственный дом?

– Конечно, – я счел, что «Наутилус» вполне можно назвать домом.

– И где этот дом? Во Франции? В Индии?

Наш разговор с каждой секундой нравился мне все меньше.

– К чему все эти вопросы, мистер Браун?

Герберт повернулся ко мне, брови его были нахмурены, глаза лихорадочно блестели.

– И как же вышло, что такой представительный, богатый человек до сих пор не женат?

– Он был женат, но его жена умерла. Он вдовец.

– И теперь господин д`Обиньи торопится сбыть свою племянницу с рук, отдавая ее человеку, которого он знает только сутки? Потому, что тот показался ему…

Герберт опять умолк, будто не мог найти подходящих слов, и резко отвернулся к окну.

Я наконец понял, что произошло, и чуть не рассмеялся. Бедняга явно был влюблен со всем пылом молодости и по-юношески слеп: он не разглядел сходства отца и дочери и, очевидно, решил, что д`Обиньи увидел в Немо перспективного жениха для Ишвари. Однако потом мне стало не до смеха – я вспомнил, как больно оказаться с разбитым сердцем, и понял, что не могу позволить себе дать ему и тень надежды.

– Мистер Браун… Герберт, – сказал я. – Вы еще молоды, вы обязательно встретите девушку, которая составит ваше счастье. Но если вы думаете, как бы жениться на Мари де ла Фюи, лучше забудьте об этом.

– Потому, что я не богат и у меня нет собственного дома? – с недоброй улыбкой ответил Герберт, снова поворачиваясь ко мне. – Вы, французы, только это и принимаете в расчет? Так я вам скажу – мистер Смит собирается сделать меня своим компаньоном. Весной мы открываем филиал в Нью-Йорке, мистер Смит обещал, что я его возглавлю. У меня уже есть свой собственный патент, и мы готовим еще один. Я умею работать, господин Аронакс, и я умею ждать. Как знать, может, через три-четыре года я сравняюсь в богатстве с господином дю Пейре, и не станет ли тогда господин д`Обиньи кусать локти?

– Это вряд ли, – мягко возразил я.

– А то, будет ли Мари счастлива, вообще не учитывается? – воскликнул Герберт, снова сжимая кулаки. – Будет ли ваш дю Пейре уважать ее… да-да, уважать, а не смотреть на нее, как на красивую куклу, украшение его гостиной? Знаете ли вы, что это за девушка?

Он сделал несколько шагов к креслу у окна.

– Я расскажу вам… может быть, вы поймете. Это было накануне Рождества. Я пришел сюда, в эту комнату, и увидел вот здесь, в этом самом кресле, самую прекрасную девушку на свете. Она читала книгу. Я никогда не был робким, господин Аронакс, но в ту минуту оробел как никогда в жизни. Я хотел заговорить с ней и не знал как. Наконец я подошел, представился и спросил, что она читает. Вы, наверное, думаете, что это был какой-то роман? Это была «Электродинамика» Джеймса Максвелла! – и Герберт торжествующе посмотрел на меня.

Я глубоко вздохнул.

– Мистер Браун, я не сомневаюсь, что ваши чувства к Мари де ла Фюи искренни, чисты и возвышенны. Но вместе вам никогда не быть. Вовсе не потому, что вы ей не подходите. А по другим причинам.

– По каким?

Я только покачал головой. Я чувствовал, что и так сказал слишком много, о чем наверняка еще пожалею.

– Извините, Герберт. Давайте закончим этот разговор. Мне нечего вам ответить.

***

 

Я вернулся к себе в самом дурном расположении духа. Я впервые всерьез задумался о дальнейшей судьбе Ишвари, и эта судьба показалась мне очень печальной. Ее фальшивое, двусмысленное положение беглой княжны в изгнании обрекало ее на одиночество. Кого бывший властитель Бандельканда сочтет достойным руки своей единственной наследницы? Особ королевской крови, отпрысков владетельных семейств? Но особы королевской крови не женятся на девушках без имени, даже самых прекрасных. Вернуться в Индию, подтвердить свое высокое происхождение означало для Ишвари немедленно оказаться в заложницах у англичан. Это был замкнутый круг, из которого я не видел выхода.

Я думал о Герберте Брауне и его запальчивой вере в себя и в свое будущее. Молодой американец явно не выглядел человеком, легко отступающим перед трудностями. Как далеко может завести его страсть? И не лучше ли будет как можно скорее увезти Ишвари из Гранитного дворца – подальше от любопытного Спилета и влюбленного Герберта?


	23. Chapter 23

Я стоял у окна и вовсю предавался бесплодным размышлениям, когда в дверь деликатно постучали, и в комнату проскользнул Консель.

– Господин профессор, вам послание от господина д`Обиньи, – сообщил он, протягивая мне сложенную записку.

Я развернул листок.

«Загляни ко мне вечером, нам надо поговорить», – написал Франсуа.

– Хорошо, – кивнул я.

– Еще господин д`Обиньи сказал, что до обеда у него не будет ко мне поручений.

Я внимательно посмотрел на Конселя. Тот стоял, скромно потупившись, но по тени лукавой улыбки в уголках его губ я понял, что он догадался о причинах своей увольнительной.

– А у меня будет для тебя поручение, Консель.

– Рад служить господину профессору.

– Садись же и расскажи мне все, что произошло после отъезда из Парижа.

Мы проговорили до самого обеда, и эти часы воистину стали для меня островком спокойствия в океане тревог. Мне не приходилось взвешивать каждое слово, следить за выражением лица, я мог не думать, как бы кого не выдать, потому что от Конселя у меня не было тайн. Он рассказал то, что я уже отчасти знал из его телеграмм и рассказа настоящего Жака Орэ – про расшифровку моего письма с «Наутилуса» с просьбой о помощи, про поездку в Марсель, про отчаянную – и удачную! – попытку избавиться от слежки и вплавь добраться до дома Франсуа д`Обиньи, и про ложные сообщения о «Наутилусе», который якобы видели в Средиземном море после инсценировки нашего прорыва через Босфор. Рассказал он и то, чего я еще не знал – про дорогу в Нант к дочери Франсуа д`Обиньи Матильде Дюфур и о десятидневном путешествии через океан на «Персии», трансатлантическом пароходе Кунарда. В Нанте, в семье Дюфуров, Франсуа оставил свою домоправительницу Мадлен Брюньон – ни один человек, не участвующий в нашем заговоре, не должен был узнать адрес коммуны мистера Смита.

В свою очередь я рассказал Конселю о наших злоключениях – о гаврском плене и о своем побеге, о двойной игре Красновского, о минных завесах в Босфоре и о дерзновенной уловке капитана Немо, спрятавшего «Наутилус» под днищем баржи и выведшего подводный корабль из Черного моря, когда надежда на спасение почти угасла.

Без четверти четыре я отпустил Конселя и спустился на третий этаж, в гостиную, совмещенную с лифтовым холлом. Там уже было довольно многолюдно. Герберт Браун спокойно разговаривал с Франсуа д`Обиньи и, к моему удивлению, не выглядел ни понурым, ни отчаявшимся, но скорее успокоенным и ободренным. Сайрес Смит о чем-то толковал с белым как лунь мрачным стариком (Айртон, вспомнил я его имя), Гедеон Спилет вовсю любезничал с сестрами Креббс, временами бросая на Ишвари короткие цепкие взгляды. Принцесса выглядела безмятежной и немного рассеянной и, как мне показалось, не участвовала в общем разговоре. Капитана Немо нигде не было.

Я прошелся по холлу, коротко кланяясь всем, кто бросал на меня взгляд, потом остановился у окна. Через несколько минут подошел капитан – и тут же громко прозвонили настенные часы, распахнулись двустворчатые двери, ведущие в столовую, и миссис Креббс, как и накануне, пригласила всех к накрытому столу.

И конечно, я снова попался на зуб неугомонному журналисту.

– Господин Аронакс, в вашей книге вы описываете капитана Немо с большим сочувствием, даже с восхищением. Однако то, чем он занимается – это морской разбой. Получается, вы оправдываете пирата?

Я глубоко вздохнул и мысленно сосчитал до десяти.

– И что вы хотите услышать от меня, мистер Спилет? Проповедь о том, что следует ненавидеть грех, но не грешника? Я глубоко сожалею, что капитан Немо посвятил свою жизнь мести, но понимаю, почему он так поступил.

– То есть вы считаете капитана «Наутилуса» хорошим человеком?

– Да.

– Несмотря ни на что?

– Несмотря ни на что.

– А вы что думаете, Герберт? Кто, на ваш взгляд, капитан Немо – защитник угнетенных или пират?

Я только перевел дух и собрался было расправиться с куском аппетитнейшей индейки, но ответ Герберта, произнесенный самым решительным тоном, заставил меня опустить вилку и уставиться на него в полном изумлении.

– На мой взгляд? На мой взгляд, мистер Спилет, он позер, занятый ублажением своего самомнения.

Ишвари подняла на молодого Брауна глаза, и юноша порозовел и расправил плечи. Однако, боюсь, он неверно истолковал ее взгляд!

Спилет выглядел изумленным не меньше моего.

– Вот как? Это неожиданно! Обоснуете свою точку зрения?

Герберт отложил вилку с ножом и заговорил серьезно, даже с горечью:

– Чем больше человеку дано, тем больше с него и спросится. Господь наделил капитана Немо талантами инженера и способностью вести за собой людей, происхождение – или море – дало ему в руки баснословные богатства. И как он распорядился всем этим? Никак или хуже чем никак. Он плавает по морям без смысла, без системы, хватается то за одно, то за другое, и ничто не доводит до конца. Он изучает океан – но разве он делится своими знаниями? Он вроде как помогает критским повстанцам, но разве это помощь – раз в полгода вручить ящик с золотом? Вы писали, господин Аронакс, что он мечтает о подводных городах – но он хоть что-нибудь сделал, чтобы претворить свою мечту в жизнь?

– Помилуйте, мистер Браун, но что тут можно сделать? Эта идея опередила наше время на несколько столетий! – воскликнул я.

– Прийти сюда, в Америку, и объявить о своем проекте. Сделать океан новым Фронтиром, открыть его людям, готовым строить новое общество. Я уверен, у него нашлись бы последователи. Но нет, вместо систематических упорных усилий, которые только и могут привести к успеху – одни красивые слова!

– А вы не забыли, что речь идет о человеке, навсегда порвавшем с человечеством?

– Человек, навсегда порвавший с человечеством, пожелавший навсегда забыть о нем, не станет устраивать представление из каждой встречи «Наутилуса» с кораблями цивилизованных стран. Я читал интервью капитана Фарагута. «Наутилус» почти сутки кружил вокруг фрегата «Авраам Линкольн», всячески изводя и дразня его экипаж, прежде чем сломал ему винт! А ведь капитану Немо было достаточно минуты, чтобы выключить прожектор, погрузиться на сотню футов и стать невидимым и неуязвимым. Вы сами писали, господин Аронакс, что он сутки кружил вокруг «Бристоля», прежде чем потопить его – зачем? А недавний случай с «Атлантиком»? Три часа держать в страхе несчастных пассажиров – ради чего? Чтобы потешить свое самолюбие?

Я покосился на Ишвари. Лицо принцессы заливал темный румянец, тонкие ноздри трепетали от гнева. В сторону капитана Немо я боялся даже смотреть – я понимал, в какую ярость должны привести его эти слова.

– Герберт, а вам не приходила в голову мысль, что видимая нелепость действий капитана Немо объясняется лишь вашей неосведомленностью? – спросил д`Обиньи.

Тот пожал плечами.

– Может, и так, разве я спорю? Я знаю только то, что знают все остальные. Капитан Немо не потрудился в явном виде изложить свои притязания.

– Значит, ваш вердикт – тщеславный злодей? – улыбаясь, спросил Спилет.

– Нет, – покачал головой Герберт. – Вы уж простите, мистер Спилет, но не дотягивает он до злодея.

– Чем дальше, тем интересней. Почему?

– Потому, что за семь месяцев капитан Немо потопил только два корабля, и эти корабли оба случайно попались ему в море. Его месть такая же беспорядочная, как и все остальное. Он не выслеживает британские корабли специально, не подкарауливает их в Ла Манше, не ведет от портов, чтобы уничтожить в открытом море. Он не воюет, как воевал бы разумный человек, он тешит свою мстительность, и только. «Наутилус» был спущен на воду пять или шесть лет назад, за это время весь британский флот можно было уничтожить дважды или трижды.

– Герберт! Нельзя такое говорить даже в шутку, – нахмурилась миссис Креббс.

– А я не шучу, – хмуро ответил тот.

На минуту или две за столом воцарилось тяжелое молчание, какое бывает перед грозой.

– Мистер Браун, – вкрадчиво начал Немо, он был бледен от ярости, – я вас правильно понял, что на месте капитана Немо вы как раз потопили бы весь британский флот?

Тот бросил на капитана короткий неприязненный взгляд:

– Нет. Я строил бы подводные города.

Спилет живо повернулся к капитану:

– А вы, господин дю Пейре?


	24. Chapter 24

– Никогда не думал об этом, – холодно ответил Немо, опуская глаза.

Я невольно затаил дыхание – под испытующим взглядом репортера он был подобен антарктическому вулкану Эребус, покрытому льдом снаружи, но кипящему лавой изнутри. И мне показалось, что Спилет, которому трудно было отказать в проницательности, тоже что-то почувствовал – он чуть нахмурился, словно увидел капитана впервые, перевел взгляд на Герберта, потом почему-то на Ишвари – и вдруг застыл, будто предстал перед очами Медузы Горгоны.

– То, что вы живописали, мистер Браун, не война разумного человека, а бессмысленная и жестокая бойня, – говорил между тем д`Обиньи. – Война отличается от бойни участием дипломатов. Прежде, чем отправлять на дно британский флот, следовало бы выдвинуть требования британской короне и убедиться, что они отвергнуты. Как знать, может, Виктория оценит свой флот дороже, чем… хм… некие политические уступки.

– Впрочем, – спустя короткую паузу добавил мой друг, – все это не более, чем досужая игра ума. Вряд ли капитану Немо нужны наши советы, даже если каким-то чудом мы смогли бы их до него донести.

Спилет медленно перевел взгляд на Франсуа – с тем же странным выражением, будто впервые его увидел.

– Разумеется, господин д`Обиньи, – сдержанно ответил Герберт.

И, благодарение богу, дальше разговор за столом не касался ни капитана Немо, ни политических вопросов.

***

Мы откланялись сразу после обеда, избежав приглашения продолжить беседу в курительной. Капитан Немо немедленно ушел к себе, а мы с Франсуа д`Обиньи заперлись у него в комнатах. Мой друг выглядел немало озабоченным, даже встревоженным.

– Пьер, вам лучше уехать. Еще один разговор, подобный сегодняшнему, и Спилет догадается, с кем он делит стол и кров. С господином дю Пейре мы обо всем договорились. Когда сойдет снег и высохнут дороги, то есть в конце апреля – в начале мая, мы с Мари переберемся в Нью-Йорк. Миссис Креббс обещала снабдить нас рекомендательными письмами. Кроме того, с нами поедет Герберт Браун в качестве компаньона Сайреса Смита – они собираются открыть филиал в Нью-Йорке, и он поможет нам войти в круг нью-йоркских знакомых этой семьи. Думаю, тебе не лишне будет узнать, что молодой Браун просил у меня руки Мари де ла Фюи.

– И ты…

– …Не сказал ему ни да, ни нет.

– Но ее отец никогда не даст согласия на этот брак!

– Разумеется, – усмехнулся д`Обиньи. – Однако зачем лишать мальчика надежды? Пока он надеется, он на нашей стороне. А так кто знает, что придет ему в голову, если он услышит категоричное «нет».

Признаюсь, меня несколько покоробила циничная расчетливость Франсуа.

– Ты собираешься воспользоваться его помощью и поддержкой, а потом…

– Пьер, ты излишне прямолинеен, – поморщился д`Обиньи. – Я ничего не обещал ему, я вообще не сказал ни слова, которого не смог бы повторить, положа руку на Библию. Он очень волновался, что я отдам Мари за маркиза дю Пейре – я развеял его опасения, сказав, что в ближайшие два-три года вообще не собираюсь выдавать ее замуж, ибо Мари еще слишком молода. Я сказал также, что раз он настроен серьезно, буду иметь его в виду. Наконец, он взял с меня слово, что я не отдам Мари замуж против ее воли – и я с легким сердцем дал ему это слово. Думаю, он получил от меня все, что хотел.

Я покачал головой:

– Прости за необдуманные слова, Франсуа. Доверяю твоей прозорливости и такту. Сегодня же вечером поговорю с капитаном… и, думаю, завтра утром мы вернемся в Давенпорт. Я и сам чувствую себя здесь как на иголках.

– Спилет – неплохой человек, Пьер. Но он репортер, и этим все сказано. Лучше тебе и правда держаться от него подальше.

Мы замолчали. Я подошел к окну, отодвинул штору и несколько минут смотрел на тусклый малиновый шар заходящего солнца, разрезанный надвое далекими облаками. Пологие холмы, очерчивающие линию горизонта, тонули в голубоватой дымке. Окна мастерской у плотины, усмиряющей бег реки Благодарения, снова отливали оранжевым – видимо, там кипела работа. Я вдруг почувствовал, что мне жаль покидать Гранитный дворец.

– Я буду писать.

– Надеюсь на это.

– Только, наверное, не слишком часто.

– Ты же знаешь, я всегда рад тебе, Пьер. Как и любой весточке от тебя.

– Ты сможешь отпустить со мной Конселя? Так, чтобы это не вызвало лишних подозрений?

– Конечно. Отправлю его в Давенпорт помочь вам со сборами к новой экспедиции, а там он вполне может взять расчет.

Я обернулся и посмотрел на д`Обиньи с глубоким чувством, которому едва ли мог подобрать название. Друг старшего поколения нашей семьи, он отнесся ко мне с отеческой теплотой, которой я не видел от своего родного отца. Он никогда не оставлял меня советом и помощью, рискуя ради меня всем – не требовал благодарности. В эти минуты он казался мне надежной несокрушимой скалой, на которую я всегда могу опереться.

– Франсуа, я так благодарен тебе…

– А, пустое, – отмахнулся он. – Я давно хотел посетить Америку, и вот представился случай.

– Береги себя.

– И ты, – д`Обиньи внимательно посмотрел на меня. – Пьер, ты выглядишь не слишком-то счастливым. Не жалеешь?..

Я невольно вспомнил, как после ссоры с капитаном Немо стоял на площадке пульмановского вагона и задавал себе тот же вопрос.

– Я жив, и, думаю, это важнее счастья.

– Он знает?..

Я кивнул.

Странное дело – еще полгода назад я был готов умереть со стыда от одной мысли, что кто-то может догадаться о моих чувствах к капитану или о моей извращенной природе, но сейчас я был совершенно покоен, будто сам Создатель позволил мне быть самим собой.

Д`Обиньи нахмурился, как если бы услышал нечто неприятное, но в его глазах была, скорее – жалость?

– Тебе не стоит беспокоиться обо мне, Франсуа. Он сказал, что это ни на йоту не умалило его ко мне уважения и симпатии. Должно быть, на его родине к этому относятся иначе. Думаю, его это скорее забавляет… а еще вернее, ему все равно.

– Едва ли ему все равно, но – оставим эту тему.

Мы провели вместе еще четверть часа, разговаривая о важном и неважном, а потом распрощались так, будто расстаемся надолго, если не навсегда.


	25. Chapter 25

Когда я вернулся к себе, уже темнело, и комната была заполнена густеющим сумраком. Я включил лампу и зашторил окна, разом сменив синюю палитру на оранжевую, потом прошел сквозь каморку с ванной и осторожно постучал в комнату капитана.

Немо сидел за письменным столом, заваленным чертежами и расчетами. Я снова с душевным стеснением увидел на листах знакомый абрис торпеды и понял, что он вернулся к конструированию ужасного оружия, призванного сделать «Наутилус» непобедимым.

– Простите, капитан, я не помешал?

Немо поднял на меня глаза.

– Помешали; однако заходите, профессор, – ответил он скорее любезно, чем недовольно.

– Я не буду долго отнимать ваше время. Я говорил с Франсуа – он считает, что нам с вами лучше завтра же покинуть Гранитный дворец. Спилет почти догадался, кто вы, так что…

– Спилет, – резко прервал меня Немо, – поднимет только то, что вы оброните, профессор! Разве вы еще не поняли его образа действий? Он старается задеть вас за живое, пытается заставить запальчиво защищать то, что вам дорого! Но я не нуждаюсь в защите, а вам не нужны оправдания. Пусть говорит, что ему угодно. Ему неоткуда узнать, кто я, если не от нас самих.

Признаюсь, я растерялся – я думал, что капитан желает вернуться на «Наутилус» как можно скорее.

– Франсуа сказал, что вы с ним обо всем договорились. Если это действительно так, то что нас держит в Гранитном дворце?

– Вы требуете у меня отчета, господин Аронакс? – холодно спросил Немо. – Впрочем, я отвечу. Здесь живет моя дочь, которую я не увижу еще много месяцев, и мистер Смит – превосходный инженер и изобретатель. И я не собираюсь лишать себя общения с ними только потому, что Спилет что-то заподозрил. Если он обвинит меня в том, что я – капитан Немо, я рассмеюсь ему в лицо.

– Что ж, как вам будет угодно, – ответил я и повернулся, чтобы уйти.

– Профессор, профессор! – воскликнул капитан, поднимаясь из-за стола, и я обернулся в дверях. Он подошел ко мне и крепко взял за плечи.

– Я знаю, что вы беспокоитесь обо мне, Пьер, – мягко произнес Немо, и у меня заныло сердце – от тепла его рук, от бархатных интонаций в голосе. – Поверьте – я тоже беспокоюсь о себе, и я не пренебрегу опасностью, если она будет серьезной.

– Надеюсь на это, капитан, – пробормотал я.

Наверное, все было сказано, и мне надо было уйти, но Немо по-прежнему держал меня за плечи, и в его глубоких черных глазах дрожали и переливались оранжевые блики. У меня не было сил отстраниться. Секунды бежали, складываясь в минуты, но я застыл в одном драгоценном мгновении, как застывает доисторическая пчела в золотистой капле янтаря.

– Знаете, Пьер, когда вы рядом, вот как сейчас, – произнес наконец капитан, отпуская меня, но не отступая назад, – я чувствую ваше присутствие, словно моя душа ощущает близость вашей души. Прохладный чистый свет…

Я тоже чувствовал его присутствие так же явственно, как озябший путник чувствует тепло пылающего костра, но никакой прохлады и чистоты во мне не было.

– Вы должно быть шутите, – прошептал я.

Губы Немо тронула легкая полуулыбка, и он кончиками пальцев погладил меня по виску и щеке. Я вздрогнул всем телом, ощущение его прикосновения ожогом отозвалось на коже, превращаясь в странную голодную тоску.

– Не мучайте меня, капитан! Не заставляйте желать вас. С собой я могу справиться, но с вами…

– Пьер.

Я умолк.

– Останьтесь со мной сегодня. Невыносимо видеть вас – таким – и не насладиться вами.

Я почувствовал себя оглушенным, все вокруг потеряло реальность.

– А вы… позволите?..

Он усмехнулся.

– Позволю. Но той реакции, которой вы, должно быть, ждете, не обещаю. Ваша дверь заперта?

– Не помню, – растерялся я.

– Заприте дверь и возвращайтесь. Не хочу ждать ночи.

Как во сне, я прошел сквозь каморку с ванной в свою комнату. Запер входную дверь, выключил лампу. Снял сюртук и жилет. Расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на сорочке, но в странном смущении не решился раздеться полностью. Сердце билось в горле, в висках, во всем теле разом.

Когда я вернулся в комнату капитана, он был обнажен по пояс, и я, как ошпаренный изнутри, застыл в дверях. Немо был прекрасен и соразмерен, как древнегреческое изваяние, но мощнее, с медленной грацией тигра, скользящего сквозь заросли. Грудь капитана покрывали густые каштановые волосы, загадочный кулон на цепочке оказался нательным крестом. Он посмотрел на меня без всякой неловкости; чувство собственного достоинства облекало его подобно мантии. Я, в сорочке, чувствовал себя куда более голым, чем он.

– Пьер, у вас такой вид, будто вы сейчас лишитесь чувств, – с мягкой усмешкой сказал Немо. – Идите сюда.

Я замешкался на несколько мгновений, и он щелкнул выключателем, погружая комнату в густой синий сумрак.

– Так лучше?

Я молча кивнул и подошел к нему.

Облитый синим светом уходящего дня, капитан показался мне морским божеством, воплощением Посейдона. Но в отличие от холодных мраморных форм, созданных античными мастерами, безупречная форма, изваянная Создателем, была полна жизненной силы, спокойной мощи, от которой у меня теснило сердце и кружилась голова. Когда я приблизился, капитан снова взял меня за плечи и посмотрел в глаза. На секунду его горячие сухие губы коснулись моего лба, а потом он увлек меня к кровати и растянулся на ней ближе к стене, оставив мне место рядом с собой.

Я присел на постель, не решаясь лечь рядом, мне все не верилось, что Немо позволит ласкать себя. Но он спокойно лежал, закинув руку за голову и глядя на меня загадочно и печально, и я все-таки преодолел внезапную робость. Опустил ладони на его грудь и стал гладить, чувствуя пальцами гладкую теплую кожу, мягкие волоски, тихое биение крови под кожей, сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы подарить ему как можно больше удовольствия.

Однако увы мне! Было ли дело в том, что его природа – в отличие от моей – не была извращена, и он мог получать удовольствие определенного рода только с женщиной, или, может, в том, что я, охваченный благоговением, не решился перейти к более откровенным ласкам и не касался его ниже пояса, но мне так и не удалось пробудить в нем никакой чувственной жажды. Я видел, что капитану приятны мои прикосновения, печаль в его глазах сменилась мечтательно-ленивым выражением, как у кота, млеющего на солнце, но его плоть под брюками не напрягалась, и дыхание оставалось медленным и глубоким.

Вечерняя синева постепенно поблекла, растворилась в лунном сиянии. Я сползал от надежды к отчаянию, я был уже достаточно распален, чтобы моя безответная жажда обернулась горечью и отвращением к себе. В голове теснились колючие, едкие мысли. Почему я, как инкуб, не могу хоть на четверть часа изменить форму и стать женщиной (и наверное, похожей на жену капитана, княгиню Аджули)? Зачем я здесь, зачем мучаю его и себя, добиваясь невозможного? Зачем пытаюсь искривить прямое, сделать здоровое – больным?

В конце концов я опустил руки. Мне хотелось исчезнуть и никогда не быть.

– Простите, капитан, – тихо сказал я. – Мне, наверное, лучше уйти.


	26. Chapter 26

В глазах Немо блеснул огонек – торжества? Или мне показалось?

Он сжал мою руку, не давая подняться с кровати.

– Нет, профессор, вы никуда не пойдете. Я исполнил ваше условие, теперь вы исполните мое.

Я посмотрел на него в горестном изумлении, не понимая. Неужели он снова играл со мной? Но зачем?

– И что это за условие?

Его взгляд стал жестким, почти хищным.

– Останьтесь со мной. Позвольте мне насладиться вами… так, как я хочу.

– Это приказ, капитан?

По его лицу словно промелькнула тень, и он нехотя отпустил мою руку.

– Нет, это не приказ. Вы можете уйти, – будто с усилием ответил он. – Но… я прошу.

Я смотрел на него в смешанных чувствах – жалости, горечи, недоумения, но и – темного стремления подчиниться и еще хотя бы раз оказаться во власти его искусных рук. Я не понимал, что за извращенная жажда требует от него добиваться меня, не желая. Искал ли он таким образом моей преданности? Но я и так был ему предан. Или в этом все же была искра любви, стыдящаяся сама себя?

– Я ваш, – тихо ответил я, накрывая его ладонь своей. – Я сделаю все, что вы пожелаете.

И мысленно добавил: «В последний раз».

Глаза Немо будто вспыхнули темным огнем.

– Вы сказали свое слово, профессор. Теперь снимите сорочку, брюки и кальсоны. Хочу видеть вас полностью обнаженным.

В комнате было тепло, но меня охватил ознобный холод. Однако я сделал, как он велел – снял сорочку и повесил ее на спинку стула, на сиденье положил сложенные брюки. Эрекция у меня почти опала, и я без большого смущения избавился от кальсон. Если бы я все еще желал капитана, то наверное умер бы со стыда, но сейчас все прочие чувства смыло недоумение и бесконечная печаль.

– Я говорил вам, что вы очень красивы? – прошептал Немо.

– Да, капитан.

– Идите сюда.

Я подошел к кровати и присел на край. Наши взгляды встретились, и я увидел, как хищное торжество в его глазах сменяется удивлением и тревогой.

– Профессор, что с вами?

– А что со мной? Со мной вы.

Он нахмурился и сильно сжал мою руку.

– Пьер, очнитесь!

– Быть может, я как раз очнулся?

Кажется, я напугал его. И, кажется, не шутя.

Немо рывком поднялся с кровати, я поднялся следом. Он снова взял меня за плечи и развернул лицом к окну, к льющемуся призрачному лунному сиянию.

– Пьер, это реальность или ночной кошмар? Я не могу снова потерять вас. Мне не следовало просить вас о близости? Но почему это плохо? Почему плохо ласкать вас, если вам это доставляет наслаждение так же, как и мне? Вы смотрите на меня, и мне кажется, что это взгляд из могилы. Почему, Пьер?

– Я совсем не понимаю вас, капитан, – тихо ответил я. – Я люблю вас, почему вы меня мучаете? Мою верность не надо покупать, я вам верен. Моего послушания не надо добиваться, я подчиняюсь вашим приказам. Что вам не хватает во мне, от меня?

Немо глубоко вздохнул и, чуть наклонившись, на секунду коснулся лбом моего лба.

– И не понимайте этого, профессор. Не надо вам этого понимать.

– Надо, если я и дальше буду вашим спутником.

Он молча смотрел на меня бездонными пятнами тьмы на затененном лице.

– Я вас правильно понял? Вы собираетесь покинуть меня?

– Нет. Не знаю. Да, если я вам больше не нужен.

– Должно быть, я снова в том старом кошмаре, – прошептал Немо. – Иногда мне снится, что на самом деле ничего не было. Я не находил Ишвари, вы не возвращались на «Наутилус», я терял своих людей одного за другим и в конце концов остался совсем один – там, на южном острове... и придумал себе другую жизнь, чтобы не сойти с ума.

– Это был сон, капитан.

– Вы уверены?

Я молча кивнул, хотя не был уверен, не сон ли я сам.

– Пьер, останьтесь со мной сегодня. Я знаю, вы можете любить без памяти и уйти навсегда, но – останьтесь, прошу вас.

Теперь он действительно просил, и я с легким сердцем протянул ему руку.

Внутренний холод выходил из меня дрожью, и капитан накрыл нас обоих одеялом. Мы лежали обнявшись, я слушал мощный, ровный стук его сердца и медленно отогревался душою и телом. Он гладил меня по голове, перебирал волосы, скользил кончиками пальцев по плечам. Я всем своим существом ощущал его глубокую симпатию, словно наши души действительно соприкоснулись и обрели возможность осязать друг друга.

Постепенно руки капитана опустились ниже, рисунок движений стал более острым – он то пощипывал меня, то ввинчивался кончиками пальцев в кожу, разминая мышцы и перебирая позвонки на спине, и я почувствовал, что во мне снова разгорается потухший было чувственный жар.

Раньше я оба раза оказывался в его руках уже мучительно распаленным, когда каждое прикосновение отзывается электрически остро, пронзительно сладко. Теперь я чувствовал иную сладость – Немо словно играл на моих нервах не резкое крещендо, а нежную минорную мелодию. Но я снова пьянел – медленно, но верно. Когда мой ствол вздрогнул, набухая, я чуть отодвинулся от капитана, боясь прервать это тягучее восхитительное бытие, однако скрыть эрекцию мне не удалось – Немо тут же отследил мое движение и на мгновенье накрыл ствол ладонью.

Я вздрогнул всем телом.

– Ш-ш-ш, Пьер, только не убегайте, – прошептал он. – Повернитесь ко мне спиной. С вами так хорошо сейчас.

Я повернулся, как он просил, разом ощутив чуткой кожей спины живой жар его тела и щекотание волосков на груди. Теперь он гладил и пощипывал меня спереди – обводя пальцами мышцы, потирая соски, скользя ладонями по животу, и я снова начал вздрагивать от каждого прикосновения, все сильнее изнемогая от нарастающей сладостной жажды. Наконец он медленно пропустил мой ствол через кулак, и я не удержался от вскрика.

– Тише, Пьер, тише, – прошептал капитан, закрывая мне рот ладонью, пока я жадно целовал его пальцы. – Когда мы вернемся на «Наутилус», я еще заставлю вас кричать, а сейчас тише.

Я не мог тише, я вцепился зубами в одеяло, потому что он пленил головку в плотном кольце своих пальцев, и я изнывал в тесном, скользком и сладком, а пальцы другой его руки щекотали и дразнили меня в самых чувствительных местах. Я был словно в огне, сердце било молотом, перед глазами вспыхивали огненные фейерверки, я тянулся и бился в его кулак, пока острое наслаждение не плеснуло в голову волной экстаза и почти не лишило меня чувств.


	27. Chapter 27

Утро 13 февраля разбудило меня звонким перестуком капели по подоконнику. Я поднялся с кровати, подошел к окну и раздвинул шторы. Небеса до горизонта сияли чистейшей лазурью, заснеженные поля слепили глаза, однако то тут, то там на взгорках проступали черные проталины. С плотины доносился глухой рев падающей воды – невидимые под снегом ручьи, впадающие в реку Благодарения, сделали ее полноводной.

В Айову пришла весна.

Я помню, что чувствовал себя почти невесомым, пронизанным солнечным светом, будто моя душа вместе с жаворонками утонула в небесной синеве. Меня более не мучили ни дурные предчувствия, ни тревожные опасения, я был счастлив и знал, что все будет хорошо. Было ли то иллюзией, делающей падение особенно болезненным, или Провидение в своей неизреченной милости одаривало меня силами для грядущих испытаний?..

Перед завтраком ко мне зашел капитан Немо, уже полностью одетый.

– Профессор, вы еще не видели мастерскую мистера Смита? – любезным тоном осведомился он.

– Увы, не пришлось, – улыбнулся я.

– Мы с вами приглашены посетить ее сегодня в одиннадцать утра. По словам господина д`Обиньи, начинается весенний паводок, расход воды в реке Благодарения за ночь вырос почти втрое, соответственно увеличилась и мощность электрогенератора. И сегодня мы сможем увидеть в работе машины, работающие на переменном токе… хотя я по-прежнему считаю, что постоянный ток гораздо удобнее.

– Не сомневаюсь, капитан.

– Дю Пейре. В этих стенах – только дю Пейре, профессор, – предостерегающе заметил он, и я кивнул, признавая свою оплошность.

Как оказалось, к завтраку я снова опоздал, и улыбчивая чернокожая Суламифь подала мне яичницу с беконом, кофе и тосты. Гранитный дворец снова жил своей жизнью – стрекотали швейные машинки, поскрипывали тросы лифта, перекликались голоса на кухне да утробно рокотал и плескался какой-то механизм – будто лопасти перемешивали и перемешивали воду в чане. Этот звук пробудил мое любопытство: я хотел увидеть, какие еще машины созданы инженерным гением Сайреса Смита, и с нетерпением ждал назначенного времени.

Без пяти одиннадцать я спустился в холл первого этажа. Вскоре подошли капитан Немо и Франсуа д`Обиньи. Мы вышли во двор перед Гранитным дворцом, в это время суток залитый густо-синей тенью, и двинулись по расчищенной дорожке к мастерской, расположенной у самой плотины.

Мастерская представляла собой одноэтажное кирпичное здание под двускатной крышей. Когда Франсуа отворил дверь, и мы вошли внутрь, к шуму воды примешалось низкое монотонное гудение, будто гигантский шмель повис над ухом. Я огляделся, но так и не нашел источник звука – казалось, он доносится отовсюду.

Обширное помещение было ярко освещено оранжевым светом натриевых ламп, в котором бледнели солнечные лучи. У стены вращалось большое зубчатое колесо, связанное через систему шестерней с массивным аппаратом неизвестного назначения. Рядом с аппаратом возились Сайрес Смит и Герберт Браун, оба в простых холщовых куртках и таких же брюках, неровный синий цвет которых напомнил мне одежду сезонных рабочих, виденных мною в Небраске. 

– Сайрес, мы пришли! – позвал Франсуа.

Инженер поднялся и подошел к нам, на ходу вытирая руки тряпицей.

– Доброго дня, господа, – сказал он. – Сегодня удачный день для демонстрации работы электрогенератора – на реке Благодарения начался паводок. Нам удалось довести скорость ротора до шестисот оборотов в минуту. Прошу вас.

И он жестом пригласил нас следовать за собой.

Мы подошли ближе к вращающимся шестерням. Как я понял, вал главного зубчатого колеса раскручивался непосредственно потоком падающей воды и делал один оборот примерно за две секунды. Шестерни последовательно уменьшающегося радиуса вращались все быстрее, за последней, соединенной с аппаратом, было уже трудно уследить глазом. Сам аппарат выглядел как лежащий на боку массивный цилиндр на подставке. Гудение рядом с ним звучало громче.

– Опыты Майкла Фарадея наглядно показали, что изменение величины магнитного потока через замкнутый контур приводит к появлению в контуре электродвижущей силы, – заявил Сайрес Смит. – Перед вами – электрогенератор переменного тока. Внутри находится намагниченный ротор, вращение которого наводит в обмотках статора, – он показал на провода в оплетке, плотно накрученные на цилиндр, – переменное напряжение. Переменный ток, как и постоянный, можно передавать по проводам, более того, электрогенератор обратим и может выступать в роли электрической машины, преобразующей энергию переменного тока в механическое движение.

– Я подсоединил провода, мистер Смит, – сообщил Герберт, выпрямляясь.

– Прекрасно. Следуйте за мной, господа, сейчас вы убедитесь в этом воочию.

Мы прошли к противоположной стене мастерской, где располагался похожий аппарат, но будто поставленный стоймя. Толстый стальной цилиндр венчал двухлопастный винт, напоминающий корабельный. Сайрес Смит повернул рубильник на стене, и винт с нарастающим гудением начал разгоняться. Скоро лопасти слились в мерцающий круг.

– Сейчас машина работает на холостом ходу, но к валу можно подключить любую нагрузку, например, архимедов винт, с помощью которого мы закачиваем речную воду в водонапорную башню.

Добрую минуту мы молча смотрели на шелестящий полупрозрачный круг вращающихся лопастей, но потом инженер повернул рубильник в исходное положение, и машина начала замедляться.

– Прекрасный результат, мистер Смит, – произнес капитан Немо.

Я видел, что он весьма впечатлен.

– Благодарю вас, господин дю Пейре, – сдержанно ответил инженер. – В подтверждение своих слов о преимуществах переменного тока над постоянным могу продемонстрировать работу еще одного прибора, который представляет собой несколько измененную индукционную катушку Румкорфа и которую мы с мистером Брауном назвали трансформатором. Он позволяет повышать или понижать напряжение за счет обратного уменьшения или увеличения силы тока, причем делает это почти без потерь.

– Вот как? Будет любопытно взглянуть.

Они прошли дальше, к катушке с массивным железным сердечником, на которую были намотаны разноцветные провода двух видов, причем толстый провод в красной оплетке оборачивался вокруг сердечника всего пару десятков раз, зато тонкий синий провод оплетал его очень плотно. Сайрес Смит пустился в объяснения, которые я, не будучи инженером, скоро перестал понимать. Чтобы не мешать разговору, я отошел в сторону и стал рассматривать другие механизмы, пока обесточенные и неподвижные. Большинство из них были частично разобраны, некоторые выглядели целыми, однако их назначение от меня ускользало. 

Вскоре я остановился рядом с красивым изящным прибором, представляющим собой три тонких стальных окружности с общим центром, как бы вложенные одна в другую и крепящиеся на кардановом подвесе. Внешняя окружность была закреплена на треножнике-подставке, внутреннюю по диаметру пересекал стержень, перпендикулярно которому крепился массивный диск. Чем-то прибор напоминал армиллярную сферу. Я осторожно тронул вторую окружность, и она легко повернулась на штырьках.

– Заинтересовались гироскопом, господин Аронакс? – спросил, подходя, Герберт Браун.

– Если только с эстетической точки зрения, – улыбнулся я. – Очень красивый прибор… и совершенно непонятный.

– Гироскоп основан на действии закона сохранения момента импульса, – ответил тот. – Если диск сильно раскрутить, его ось, – и Герберт указал на стержень во внутренней окружности, – сохраняет свою ориентацию в пространстве несмотря на любые возмущающие воздействия. Механический гироскоп был изобретен Боненбергером и усовершенствован вашим соотечественником Фуко, с его помощью тот наглядно продемонстрировал публике вращение Земли вокруг своей оси. Мы с мистером Смитом добавили к гироскопу электромотор, чтобы компенсировать потери на трение. Если вы готовы немного подождать...

Герберт снял крышку с подставки гироскопа и начал копаться в проводах.

К нам подошел Франсуа д`Обиньи.

– А, будущая добыча патентного бюро мистера Говарда, – добродушно проворчал он. – Красивая игрушка, да.

Прибор негромко загудел, и толстый диск начал все быстрее вращаться вокруг своей оси, заданной перпендикулярным стержнем. Герберт выпрямился, его глаза сверкали торжеством: 

– А теперь, господин Аронакс, возьмите гироскоп в руку и покрутите. Только аккуратно, чтобы не вырвать провода.

Я сделал, как он велел – ухватился за подставку и стал поворачивать гироскоп в разные стороны, сначала осторожно, потом все более и более решительно. Тонкие блестящие окружности легко качались и оборачивались сами вокруг себя, однако массивный диск и тонкий стержень в центре прибора сохраняли свою ориентацию, что бы я ни делал. Это было похоже на волшебство, хотя объяснялось исключительно строгими законами физики.

Краем глаза я заметил, что к нам подходят капитан Немо и Сайрес Смит. Капитан жадно смотрел на гироскоп, и глаза его пылали так, будто я держал в руках звезду.

– Мистер Смит, вы позволите? – вкрадчиво осведомился он, протягивая ко мне руку.

Тот кивнул.

– Профессор?.. – Немо перевел на меня взгляд.

Я передал капитану гироскоп. Тот несколько раз плавно повернул прибор налево-направо и вверх-вниз, потом вдруг резко встряхнул его – но тонкая стрелка во внутреннем кольце даже не шелохнулась.

Он осторожно приблизил гироскоп к глазам, разглядывая подвес. Сайрес Смит, чуть нахмурившись, наблюдал за его действиями.

– Мистер Смит, сколько вы надеетесь выручить на патентных отчислениях от этого изобретения? – спросил Немо, поворачиваясь к инженеру. – Скажем, за пять лет.

– Пока трудно сказать, господин дю Пейре, это зависит от того, насколько быстро оно найдет применение. Думаю, от двух-трех сотен до пары тысяч долларов.

– Я заплачу вам десять тысяч долларов с тем, чтобы вы отдали гироскоп мне вместе с электрической схемой и чертежами этого устройства… а потом навсегда забыли о нем.

Мне показалось, что вслед за этими словами в мастерской наступила гробовая тишина, хотя, конечно, электрогенератор гудел по-прежнему и по-прежнему шумела вода, падая с плотины. Герберт Браун уставился на капитана в полном изумлении, Франсуа д`Обиньи укоризненно покачал головой, и только Сайрес Смит остался бесстрастен.

– Это очень странное предложение, господин дю Пейре, – ответил он, пристально глядя на Немо.

– Зато хорошие деньги. Вы же деловой человек, мистер Смит?

– Это очень странное предложение, господин дю Пейре, – повторил тот, сделав ударение на слове «очень». – Зачем вам гироскоп, да еще на таких необычных условиях?

Немо глубоко вздохнул. Я видел, что неожиданная неуступчивость инженера вызвала в нем раздражение и досаду – впрочем, как и любое другое решительное противодействие его воле. 

– С помощью вашего изобретения я хочу усовершенствовать свое, – ответил капитан. – И я не хочу, чтобы вашим изобретением смогли воспользоваться мои конкуренты. Довольно ли вам этого объяснения?

– Нет, не довольно. О каком изобретении идет речь?

Теперь они смотрели друг на друга в упор, как неприятели. Черные глаза капитана – глаза человека, привыкшего повелевать тысячами – пылали грозным огнем, взор Сайреса Смита отливал холодным стальным блеском. Мне чудилось, что самый воздух между ними начал мерцать и потрескивать, как перед ударом молнии.

– Мистер Смит, неужели сумма в десять тысяч долларов недостаточно велика, чтобы успокоить ваше любопытство? Или вы желаете получить больше? Назовите свою цену.

– Я не продаюсь, господин дю Пейре, – медленно ответил Сайрес Смит. – Ни за две тысячи долларов, ни за десять, ни за все богатства мирового океана.

На мгновенье мне показалось, что я рухнул в пропасть. Немо побледнел и осторожно поставил гироскоп обратно на подставку. 

– Я и не предлагаю вам все богатства мирового океана, – процедил он. – Однако если мое предложение оказалось для вас неприемлемым – воля ваша, забудем об этом. То, что изобрел один человек, сможет изобрести и другой.

– Господа, господа, не стоит горячиться, – примирительным тоном произнес д`Обиньи. – Я уверен, все это можно спокойно обсудить и прийти к согласию.

Сайрес Смит резко повернулся к нему:

– А тебе, Франсуа, следовало больше рассказать мне.

Тот отрицательно покачал головой:

– Извини, Сайрес, но я рассказал ровно столько, сколько мог. На моем попечении ребенок, который точно ни в чем не виноват. И за судьбу которого я отвечаю, в том числе перед Господом и своей совестью.

Сайрес Смит несколько секунд сверлил его негодующим взглядом, но потом глубоко вздохнул и отвел глаза, словно признав его правоту.

– Что ж, господа, – сказал он, – вижу, время все обсудить действительно настало. Через два с половиной часа я жду вас у себя в кабинете. А сейчас, если вы позволите, мы с Гербертом вернемся к работе.


	28. Chapter 28

Говорят, снежную лавину можно вызвать, бросив камень или громко крикнув. Смертоносный горный обвал может начаться с крошечной песчинки, которая, катясь по склону, начнет сталкивать вниз обломки все большего размера. Громадные утесы еще неподвижны, но уже бежит и ширится каменный ручей, который вскоре станет всесокрушающим потоком и обрушит их в бездну. 

Впрочем, ни о чем подобном я в тот момент не думал. Я вернулся в Гранитный дворец более оглушенным, нежели встревоженным. Все вокруг дышало безмятежностью – ярко светило солнце, по подоконнику лупила капель, небеса сияли чистейшей голубизной, с кухни доносились веселые голоса служанок. Я понимал, что необдуманные слова капитана Немо заронили в душу Сайреса Смита подозрение и что, возможно, нам придется открыться, но не ждал от предстоящего разговора ничего дурного. Сайрес Смит был старым другом Франсуа д`Обиньи, а значит, мы не можем не прийти к согласию.

Однако ожидание оказалось тягостным – я никак не мог сосредоточиться и найти себе достойное занятие. Капитан заперся у себя. Я сел у окна и раскрыл томик Марка Аврелия, но перед моим мысленным взором снова качались и переливались оранжевыми бликами стальные обручи гироскопа. Я думал о красоте физических законов и о мощи человеческого разума, способного поставить эти законы себе на службу, о навигационных приборах, которые смогут указывать курс в тумане, в бурю, в арктических морях вблизи магнитного полюса. Скоро я понял, что больше предаюсь мечтам, чем читаю сентенции императора-философа, и захлопнул книгу.

Выглянув в окно, я увидел Герберта Брауна и Гэла, подводящего ему красивую вороную лошадь. Рядом крутился Топ. Герберт потрепал собаку по холке и легко вскочил в седло. Меньше чем через минуту он выехал на дорогу, огибающую холм, и скрылся за углом Гранитного дворца.

За пять минут до назначенного времени я спустился на второй этаж. Комнаты Сайреса Смита занимали целое крыло – там была его спальня, два кабинета – большой и малый, «зимняя» лаборатория и техническая библиотека. Я свернул от лифтового холла по коридору налево и дошел до приоткрытой двери, откуда доносились негромкие голоса.

Передо мной открылась зала с двумя окнами, обставленная в соответствии со строгим вкусом миссис Креббс. Центр залы занимал большой овальный стол с бюро из темного дерева, окруженный дюжиной стульев. Вдоль стен стояли шкафы со стеклянными дверцами, где были выставлены образцы минералов и металлические слитки с отполированным срезом. И в левой, и в правой стене залы были дополнительные двери, ведущие, судя по всему, в смежные комнаты. 

Все уже были на месте, ждали меня.

Я молча поклонился собравшимся и сделал несколько шагов вперед. Гедеон Спилет плотно прикрыл за мною дверь. Я чувствовал в нем с трудом сдерживаемое оживление, даже ликование. Сайрес Смит, напротив, выглядел спокойным и собранным.

– Господа, я собрал вас здесь ради попытки прийти к соглашению. Ситуация сложилась так, что отойти в сторону и предоставить событиям идти своим чередом я не могу, – он повернулся к капитану. – Господин дю Пейре, я знаю, кто вы, уже примерно сутки. С вашего позволения, я буду по-прежнему называть вас этим именем, хотя оно принадлежит вам по праву не больше, чем другое, более известное ваше имя – капитан Немо.

Я полагал, что буду готов к этим словам, однако сердце у меня подпрыгнуло и заколотилось. Сайрес Смит сделал паузу, как бы давая возможность капитану ответить, но тот молчал, хладнокровно глядя на инженера.

– Вы не возражаете. Хорошо. Итак, до сегодняшнего дня я был готов закрыть глаза на то, что моим гостем оказался капитан «Наутилуса». Я категорически не приемлю вашего образа действий, но понимаю, что у вас были основания поступать так, как вы поступали. Можно и понять, и оправдать борьбу с несправедливостью, даже если та является неотъемлемой частью исторического прогресса.

– Что же изменилось? – спокойно спросил Немо.

– Зачем вам гироскоп, господин дю Пейре?

– Разве это важно?

– Да, это важно. Пожалуйста, ответьте на мой вопрос.

– Не вижу, каким образом это может вас касаться. Я не прошу у вас чертежи.

– Что ж. Если вы не хотите сказать, зачем вам гироскоп, это скажу я. Вы хотите создать новое оружие, полагаю, что-то вроде самодвижущихся мин, чтобы атаковать корабли, не входя с ними в прямое соприкосновение.

Меня окатило холодом. Я понял, что Сайрес Смит прав, ибо сам не раз видел на столе капитана чертежи торпеды. Капитан по-прежнему готовился к войне, и о войне думал, когда любовался работающим гироскопом.

– Даже если так, я по-прежнему не вижу, как это может вас касаться, – ответил Немо. – Я не воюю с Соединенными Штатами Америки. Ни один американский корабль не был мною потоплен, даже тот, кто нападал первым.

– Именно поэтому я разговариваю с вами, а не передаю вас в руки правосудия.

В комнате повисла тишина. Я покосился на Спилета – тот стоял у окна, не сводя с капитана жадного взгляда. В его руках не было блокнота, но я был уверен, что он запоминает весь разговор едва ли не дословно.

– «Наутилус» – грозное оружие, однако существует немало способов уничтожить его во время атаки, и будь я вашим противником, я бы применил их и добился успеха, – произнес Сайрес Смит. – Пока вы топите корабли, протыкая их бивнем, вы уязвимы, и сражение «Наутилуса» с хорошо оснащенным военным кораблем остается условно честным. Британская империя достаточно могущественна, чтобы самостоятельно позаботится о своей безопасности, и сохраняйся статус кво, я бы не стал вмешиваться. Однако если вы оснастите «Наутилус» торпедами с высокой точностью наведения – а вы это сделаете, вы достаточно хороший инженер, чтобы изготовить электрический гироскоп и без моих чертежей – баланс сил необратимо изменится. Вы сможете уничтожить любой корабль из подводного положения, не поднимаясь на поверхность и не подвергая себя опасности. Полагаю, это и является вашей целью – полное уничтожение британского флота.

– Пусть так, но что вам с того? – ответил Немо, глядя на Сайреса Смита. В его глазах разгорался хорошо знакомый мне мрачный огонь.

– Мне претит бессмысленное и жестокое убийство множества людей, которые даже не смогут дать отпор своему убийце, – резко ответил тот. – Вчера господин д`Обиньи произнес мудрые слова, но вы их не услышали. Войну оправдывает работа дипломатов. Пока вы не выдвинули требования, пока не донесли их до своего противника, пока не дали ему возможность самому выбирать между войной и миром – бойня остается бойней, а не справедливой войной. 

– О да, эта великая мудрость, которая всегда обращена к угнетенным, но никогда – к угнетателям! – с горькой иронией воскликнул капитан. – Мистер Смит, достаточно ли вашего воображения, чтобы увидеть себя не победителем, а побежденным? Представьте, что вы вернулись в Соединенные Штаты с острова Табор, и оказалось, что в Гражданской войне победили южане. Представьте, что рабство оказалось узаконенным на всей территории страны – от канадской границы до Луизианы и Флориды, и что в рабы повсеместно обращают и тех, кто был до этого свободным. Представьте, что ваш родительский дом сожжен, семья жестоко убита, что бывших офицеров армии северян казнят без суда и следствия, что за вашу голову назначена цена. Вы и тогда думали бы о дипломатии и выборе между войной и миром?

Сайрес Смит молча смотрел на капитана, явно взвешивая в душе его слова.

– Будь я частным лицом – возможно, что и нет, но будь я президентом Соединенных Штатов – да, думал бы, – ответил он наконец.

В кабинете наступила тишина, которую вдруг нарушил громкий лай Топа за окном. Сайрес Смит отодвинул штору и глянул во двор – и я заметил, что его плечи чуть опустились, будто он увидел некий добрый знак и расслабился. Мне, напротив, стало еще тревожнее.

– Мистер Смит, вы говорили о соглашении, которого мы должны достигнуть, – произнес Немо. – В чем оно состоит? 

Тот отошел от окна и сделал пару шагов навстречу капитану.

– К сожалению, я не могу повернуть время вспять или вынуть из вашей головы воспоминание о гироскопе, господин дю Пейре. Поэтому перед нами открываются два пути. Или вы пообещаете мне – а я знаю, что вы цените свое слово – что прежде уничтожения британского флота и вообще любого начала военных действий сформулируете свои требования и представите их для рассмотрения в виде официального ультиматума, а в случае, если они окажутся отвергнуты, будете вести войну цивилизованно, не нанося урон гражданским судам. Или вы откажетесь брать на себя любые обязательства, и тогда я передам вас в руки американского правосудия как пирата.

Немо нахмурился.

– Вы полагаете себя в праве шантажировать меня, мистер Смит?

– Вы видите иную возможность уберечь мир от новой бессмысленной бойни?

Они снова смотрели друг на друга в упор, как неприятели, а я будто наяву увидел Герберта на лошади, выезжающего на дорогу, ведущую в Давенпорт. Мое сердце стиснул смертный холод. Мог ли Сайрес Смит, спасая мир, решиться на предательство? Или он, как Игнатий Лойола, считал, что цель оправдывает средства? 

– Мистер Смит, – сказал я. – Вы ведь уже отправили Герберта за полицией, не так ли? Он ускакал в Давенпорт и вернется вместе с войсками?

– Что? – тихо уронил Немо, поворачиваясь ко мне.

– Сайрес?.. – с величайшим удивлением спросил д`Обиньи.

Тот сжал губы, но не опустил глаз.

– Я действительно отправил Герберта в Давенпорт вместе с письмом на имя шерифа. У капитана Немо могло возникнуть искушение решить все свои проблемы, застрелив нас с Гедеоном. Если вечером я не отвечу на телеграмму условленным образом, Герберт сообщит ваши приметы полиции и приведет войска.

– Вечером – или прямо сейчас? – уточнил д`Обиньи.

– Вечером.

– Почему мы должны вам верить, мистер Смит? – сказал я. Меня начинало трясти.

Немо был белым как мел.

– Чтобы я еще хоть раз в жизни поверил англосаксу, – процедил он, доставая из внутреннего кармана сюртука электрический пистолет и наводя его на инженера. 

В следующее мгновение дверь, ведущая в соседнюю комнату, распахнулась от удара ноги. В проеме стоял старик Айртон с ружьем в руках, и целился он не в капитана, а почему-то в меня.

– Брось оружие, дю Пейре, Немо, или как там тебя на самом деле, или я вышибу мозги твоему французскому приятелю, – прорычал он.

Немо словно окаменел.

– Ну, это уже фарс, мистер Смит, – ответил я с нервным смешком. Происходящее стало напоминать низкопробный водевиль. – Предлагаете мне поверить, что вы застрелите безоружного?

– Мистер Смит не застрелит, а вот я – легко, – ответил Айртон и передернул затвор. – Австралия до сих пор помнит Бена Джойса. Возьму лишний грех на душу, все равно в аду гореть. Брось оружие! – вдруг взревел он.

Немо молча бросил пистолет под ноги Сайресу Смиту.

– Айртон, опустите ружье, – сказал Сайрес Смит, подбирая пистолет капитана.

– Черта с два, – мрачно ответил тот. – Этот молодчик и голыми руками шею свернет, уж я-то в этом понимаю. Постою тут, покараулю, пока джентльмены о делах толкуют.

– Вот сейчас ты очень удивил меня, Сайрес, – сказал д`Обиньи.

– Тем не менее, Франсуа, предосторожность оказалась не лишней, – ответил тот, не сводя с капитана холодного цепкого взгляда.

– Мне очень жаль, что мы оказались с тобой по разные стороны линии фронта. Надеюсь, ты позволишь нам уехать?

– Вы – да, можете уезжать. А капитан Немо останется здесь.

И в этот миг дверь, ведущая в коридор, распахнулась, и в залу вбежала Ишвари.


	29. Chapter 29

– Стойте! Пожалуйста, остановитесь! – звонко воскликнула она.

Капитан вздрогнул всем телом и обернулся. Мы все повернулись к двери. Принцесса – в простом синем платье, с лицом, пылающим темным румянцем – смотрела на одного Сайреса Смита и шла ему навстречу, будто вовсе не замечая Айртона с ружьем в руках. 

– Мистер Смит! В чем вы обвиняете этих людей? 

Д`Обиньи шагнул к ней.

– Мари, мы немедленно уезжаем. Скажи Жаку, чтобы собирал вещи.

Она бросила на него отчаянный взгляд, а потом оглянулась на капитана и гордо выпрямилась.

– Я не Мари, я Ишвари, махарани Бандельканда, а это мой отец, принц Даккар. Мистер Смит, вы же боролись против рабства! В чем вина этих людей? В том, что господин Аронакс помог мне бежать из плена, а господин д`Обиньи укрыл от преследования?

На несколько мгновений в комнате стало очень тихо. Потом Спилет улыбнулся – разом и торжествующе, и восхищенно, на лице Айртона отразилось изумление, и даже Сайрес Смит словно бы растерялся. 

Немо прикрыл глаза и почти простонал несколько слов на своем языке. 

– Отец, позволь мне сказать! – умоляюще воскликнула Ишвари по-английски и сделала еще несколько шагов к инженеру. 

Айртон резко повел дулом в ее сторону.

– Айртон, опустите ружье! – рявкнул Сайрес Смит.

Тот неохотно исполнил приказ, пробормотав что-то про бешеных индийских кошек, от которых неизвестно чего ждать.

– Сударыня, то, что вы – Ишвари, а ваш отец – принц Даккар, не отменяет того, что он же является и капитаном «Наутилуса». Надеюсь, вы не будете этого отрицать? – уже мягче произнес Сайрес Смит.

– Но почему это его вина? Не он начал войну, и с ним никто не заключал мирный договор. Англичане пришли на нашу землю, жгли, грабили, убивали, не щадя никого. Разве не долг князя защищать свою страну и свой народ? 

– Пусть так, однако война давно закончилась, госпожа Ишвари. И ваш отец уже давно не защищает свою страну. То, что он делает – не защита, а бессмысленные убийства, у которых нет иной цели, кроме как удовлетворить его жажду мести. 

– Война не закончилась, – она покачала головой. – И даже если закончилась – я могу объявить ее снова. Англичане сами признали мои права. Я – махарани, я имею право объявлять войну и заключать мир. 

– Будет крайне прискорбно, если вы воспользуетесь этим правом, сударыня, – резко ответил Сайрес Смит.

Ишвари смотрела на инженера, и ее большие темные глаза медленно наполнялись слезами.

– Почему вы на их стороне, мистер Смит? – тихо спросила она. – Разве вы, американцы, не воевали с ними за свою независимость, как мы воюем за свою? Разве «Наутилус» потопил хоть один американский корабль?

– И правда, Сайрес, почему? – спросил Спилет.

Настала глубокая тишина, не нарушаемая более никаким громким звуком. Казалось, все затаили дыхание. 

Инженер глубоко вздохнул, а потом шагнул к Ишвари и протянул ей рукояткой вперед электрический пистолет капитана Немо.

– Айртон, положите ружье. Госпожа Ишвари не будет стрелять, – сказал он.

Принцесса сморгнула слезы и взяла оружие, и на мгновенье в ее глазах мелькнуло опасное выражение, но потом она опустила руку, направив дуло пистолета в пол.

– Я не буду стрелять, мистер Смит, – подтвердила она.

– И напрасно, – процедил Немо. – Потому что благородный Сайрес Смит уже отправил Герберта Брауна за полицией.

Ишвари в горестном изумлении взглянула на инженера.

– Нет, господин Даккар, Герберт пойдет в полицию, только если я не отвечу на телеграмму, – ровно отозвался тот. – Если бы я не надеялся прийти с вами к соглашению, я не позвал бы вас сюда, и вы бы не узнали, что я раскрыл ваше инкогнито. 

– И мы снова оказались в точке, откуда начали, – подытожил Гедеон Спилет.

В залу вернулась тишина, но уже не столь напряженная, как раньше. Франсуа д`Обиньи со старческим кряхтением опустился в кресло и вытянул ноги, Спилет присел на подоконник, Айртон прислонился к косяку двери, не сводя угрюмого взгляда с капитана Немо. Тот по-прежнему стоял у стола и, в свою очередь, неотрывно смотрел на Сайреса Смита. Однако взгляд капитана, тяжелый и сумрачный, больше не пылал ненавистью.

– Господин Даккар, госпожа Ишвари, я не оспариваю ваше право – и юридическое, и моральное – начать войну с Британской империей, – произнес наконец Сайрес Смит. – Но призываю вас делать это цивилизованно – открыто объявив о своих притязаниях и выдвинув требования. Молчаливое уничтожение британского военного флота не освободит ни Бандельканд, ни Индию в целом, а лишь вызовет смуту. Место англичан немедленно попытаются занять другие – португальцы, французы, голландцы, русские. Пока Индия раздроблена, она останется легкой добычей. И даже если вы каким-то чудом избежите нового вторжения европейцев, у князей, оставшихся у власти, появится искушение расширить свои владения за счет соседей.

– Увы, это так, – сказал д`Обиньи. – У мусульман, маратхов и сикхов друг к другу длинный и кровавый счет.

– Готовы ли вы предъявить Великобритании ваши требования, господин Даккар? – спросил Сайрес Смит.

Все затаили дыхание. 

– Вы хотите, чтобы я торговался с вероломными убийцами? – процедил Немо. – С теми, кто пролил кровь моей матери, жены, сына? И всех, кто нам служил?

Ишвари вздрогнула и посмотрела на капитана будто с испугом.

– Отец, – прошептала она. – Но… маму и Раджана убили не англичане.

Тот замер, а потом медленно повернулся к ней.

– Что?

– Маму, Раджана и всех остальных убили не англичане. Это была питамахи… бабушка.

Капитан побледнел как смерть.

– О чем ты говоришь?

Ишвари, путаясь и запинаясь, произнесла несколько слов на своем языке.

– Сударыня, прошу вас, говорите по-английски, – попросил Сайрес Смит, глядя на нее с величайшим вниманием.

– Я могу перевести, – предложил д`Обиньи.

Принцесса отрицательно покачала головой, ее глаза вновь наполнились слезами.

– Я сама скажу. Бабушка очень горевала после гибели князя Дхавала. Она хотела совершить сати… взойти на его погребальный костер, но англичане не позволили. Она обрила голову, почти ничего не ела и целыми днями сидела взаперти в дальних комнатах. Мама несколько раз ходила к ней... но нам с братом запретила ее беспокоить. В тот вечер бабушка вдруг пришла к нам сама и говорила с мамой. Она призывала нас совершить джаухар… обряд самосожжения. Говорила, что пока мы все в плену у англичан, руки князя Даккара связаны и на горле затянута петля… что огонь освободит нас для новой жизни. Но мама ответила, что не отдаст нас такой ужасной гибели и что тревога о близких не умалит доблести князя. Бабушка долго смотрела на нее, а потом прошептала: англичане отняли у тебя не только земли, но и гордость. И ушла. А ночью...

Ее голос пресекся, и из глаз потоком хлынули слезы.

– Стоял сухой сезон, и весь форт был обложен взрывчаткой, – тихо сказал д`Обиньи. – Достаточно было одной искры…

– О, адское пламя, – изумленно пробормотал Айртон. 

В наступившей тишине громко заскрежетал стул. Вздрогнув, я оглянулся на капитана Немо, и меня охватил ужас. Облик капитана был страшен – его лицо побагровело, на лбу вздулись жилы, глаза налились кровью. Неловкой рукой Немо схватился за спинку стула, но удержаться на ногах не мог – тот со скрежетом отъезжал в сторону. Я бросился к капитану, чтобы подхватить его, но сил не хватило, и мы оба оказались на полу. Он был слишком тяжелым – и уже явно не владел своим телом.


	30. Chapter 30

Следующие часы я плохо помню. Как всегда в минуты рвущего душу напряжения я словно разделился надвое – одна часть моего существа металась и безмолвно кричала от ужаса, другая механически выполняла все необходимое.

Мы с Сайресом Смитом и Гедеоном Спилетом перенесли капитана в соседний кабинет и уложили на диван. Я снял с него нашейный платок, расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке, срезал рукав, обнажая предплечье. Инженер принес ланцет, который я тут же прокалил в огне свечи, и подставил таз. Я перетянул плечо капитана жгутом и отворил кровь. В таз хлынула густая темная струя. Кто-то – кажется, Ишвари – подал платок, смоченный холодной водой, я положил его на лоб капитану. Тот хрипло и часто дышал, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, казалось, страшная весть, принесенная Ишвари, продолжает убивать его изнутри.

– Мистер Смит, у вас есть лауданум? – спросил я.

Тот отрицательно покачал головой.

– У меня есть, – ответил Спилет и тут же ушел.

В тазу набралось больше полпинты крови, когда зловещий темный румянец начал сходить с лица капитана и вены на лбу опали. Я перебинтовал ему локоть (кто принес бинт? Ишвари? Миссис Креббс? Не помню). Вернулся Спилет с пузырьком лауданума, накапал из него в стакан с водой. Я приподнял капитана за плечи, поднес стакан к его губам.

– Выпейте, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.

Не сразу, но он все же разомкнул плотно сжатые губы и сделал несколько глотков.

Потянулись минуты, похожие одна на другую. Я сидел с Немо, держа его за руку и считая пульс. Рука казалась бесчувственной. Глаза капитана были закрыты, но спал ли он, был в забытьи или просто не хотел никого видеть, я не мог бы сказать. Рядом на стуле сидела Ишвари – очень бледная и заплаканная. Мы молчали. Тикали часы. Иногда в комнату заходил кто-то еще, но скоро уходил, ни о чем не спрашивая.

Когда свет в кабинете принял закатный оттенок, веки капитана затрепетали, и он медленно открыл глаза. Он смотрел на меня, не видя или не узнавая, а потом прошептал несколько слов на своем языке, в которых я узнал только имя Аджули, его жены. Ишвари тотчас поднялась со стула, и я уступил ей свое место. Она взяла капитана за руку и что-то ответила ему – и его пальцы дрогнули, сжимая ее ладонь.

С кем он говорил в эти минуты? С дочерью – или с женой, умершей тринадцать лет назад? Я понял, что апоплексический удар – или лауданум – смешал для него реальность с воспоминаниями. 

Я не понимал ни слова, но невольно прислушивался к разговору. Мне показалось, что Немо о чем-то настойчиво просит или предостерегает. Ишвари отвечала тихо и ласково и даже улыбалась, но из глаз ее снова текли слезы. Потом она наклонилась, поцеловала отца в лоб и тотчас поднялась. Он протянул было к ней руку, чтобы удержать, но рука бессильно упала, а глаза закрылись.

– Аджули, – прошептал он и очень быстро снова впал в забытье.

Скоро в кабинете совсем стемнело, и я зажег лампу. Ишвари тихо плакала у окна. Я не знал, как ее утешить – и как справиться с ледяным ужасом в собственном сердце. Если капитан умрет, в какие бездны отправится его душа? Я думал о сати – страшном обычае, предписывающем индийским вдовам заживо сгорать на погребальном костре своего мужа, и мне казалось, что иногда легче самому войти в огонь, чтобы никогда не расставаться, чем еще долгие годы влачить существование, бессмысленное и пустое, как шкурка мотылька, высосанного пауком.

***

Я пробыл с капитаном всю ночь и под утро задремал, сидя на стуле. Меня разбудил резкий скрип дивана. Я разлепил веки и увидел, что тьма вокруг сменилась густой предутренней синевой. Немо не спал, он смотрел на меня широко открытыми глазами, и взгляд его был полностью осмыслен.

– Профессор Аронакс, – отчетливо произнес он.

– Капитан, – ответил я, чувствуя невероятное облегчение и радость, которой боялся поверить.

– Где Ишвари?

– Наверное, спит. Я уговорил ее пойти прилечь, она очень устала. Как вы себя чувствуете? Голова не болит?

Он провел ладонью по лбу, потом осторожно сел. Несколько раз сжал и разжал кулаки. Поднялся на ноги, но тут же пошатнулся и рухнул обратно на диван. Я было бросился к нему, но он отвел мою руку и все-таки медленно встал, а потом, пошатываясь, подошел к окну.

– Уже почти рассвело. 

– Да, господин Даккар.

– Не называйте меня так, – резко ответил он. – Принц Даккар мертв.

Сердце мое сжалось. Могучий организм капитана пережил этот удар, но какие незаживающие раны останутся в его душе?

– Раньше я думал, что принц Даккар умер в день, когда «Наутилус» ушел в первое плавание, – произнес Немо. – Но это случилось сегодня ночью, в огне, разожженном тринадцать лет назад. Как и мать, я был готов сжечь всех, кого люблю, в пламени войны. А ведь отец ждал от меня совсем другого. 

– Продолжить его реформы? 

– Вы и это знаете, профессор? – Немо с печальной улыбкой посмотрел на меня.

– Франсуа рассказывал мне. 

– Да, господин д`Обиньи был среди тех, кого мой отец пригласил в Бандельканд строить дороги и мосты. Однако князь Дхавал смотрел дальше. Он хотел, чтобы среди нас выросли собственные ученые и инженеры, он хотел постепенно изменить весь наш уклад, перенять у европейцев лучшее, что у них было. 

– Прекрасная цель, достойная великого правителя, – тихо сказал я.

– Я – никто, но у меня остался мой народ, – продолжил Немо. – И я сделаю то, о чем говорили господин д`Обиньи и мистер Смит. Я заставлю англичан провести реформы моего отца. Думаю, угроза полного уничтожения их флота сделает их достаточно сговорчивыми.

– Особенно если вы продемонстрируете им свою торпеду, – улыбнулся я.

– А если нет – то мне не жаль будет снова обагрить руки, – жестко сказал он. – Я – сын своей матери.


End file.
